Reason for Breathing
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Jahre, nachdem der letzte Feind besiegt wurde, kehrt Chibi-Usa ins 21. Jahrhundert zurück- doch nicht, um Urlaub zu machen, sondern, weil sie sich über ihre Gefühle für Hotaru klar geworden ist...
1. Default Chapter

Von: Yukio (skygoddess@gmx.de)  
  
Hi minna! *todesmarscheinspiel* Da bin ich also, mit meiner bisher längsten Fanfiction... also, mal ganz vorneweg; für die, die mich noch nicht kennen: die Story ist eindeutig Yuri, und wer Probleme mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen hat, oder generell prüde ist (jahaaa, Lemon ist auch drin), sollte wohl ganz schnell den Zurück-Schalter betätigen.  
  
Und an alle anderen: ich wollte schon immer was über Hotaru & Chibi-Usa schreiben; don't panic, ich habe sie ja auch älter gemacht, aber irgendwie hat's sich zu was ganz anderen entwickelt, als ich anfangs geplant hatte... aber ich bemühe mich, die Taru-Chibi-Sache voranzutreiben... mehr gibt's da eigentlich nicht zu sagen (oh kami, wo sind meine sonst so ellenlangen Vorwörte hin), außer: viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Vielleicht meldet ihr euch ja mal bei mir, freue mich immer über Feedback ^- ^ Mata Ne,  
  
Yukio  
  
  
  
Reason for Breathing- Hotaru to Chibi-Usa  
  
Reason for Breathing- Chapter I  
  
" Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday to yo, happy birthday dear Hotaru, happy birthday, to yooooooooooooooouuuurn ihe Freunde, als Hotaru das Haus betrat.  
  
Hatte sie Michiru denn nicht gebeten, keine Überraschungsfeier zu organisieren ? Nach einem anstrengendem Tag im Krankenhaus war diese kreischende Meute genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Jetzt konnte sie die anderen allerdings schlecht nach Hause schicken, deshalb setzte sie ein fröhlich-überraschtes Gesicht auf . " Moment, moment, ich muss doch noch meine Jacke ausziehen" meinte sie, als Usagi versuchte, sie am rechten Arm ins Wohnzimmer des Landhauses, wo sie noch immer mit Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna lebte, zu ziehen. Noch verdiente sie mit ihrem Job als Krankenschwester im 1. Berufsjahr nicht genug, um sich eine der teuren Wohnungen in Tokyo zu leisten.  
  
Und außerdem, fand sie, war es hier, außerhalb der Stadt, auch viel gemütlicher und nicht so hektisch.  
  
Hotaru ging nach oben, um ihre Arbeitskleidung gegen etwas Vernünftiges zu wechseln. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie den weißen Kittel aus und hing ihn über einen Bügel- dieser Job gefiel ihr, aber warum man immer Weiß tragen musste, kam ihr nicht in den Kopf. Haruka warf zwar immer ein, warum sie denn immer schwarz tragen musste, aber sie antwortete immer, dass es einfach ihr Stil sei. Und außerdem traute sie sich nicht, Haruka zu fragen, warum sie immer Männerklamotten tragen musste. Dafür hatte sie die Blonde einfach zu gern. Also suchte sie sich ein elegantes, schwarzes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern raus und warf sich noch eine dunkelblaue Strickjacke über, bevor sie einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf, um ihr Make-up zu kontrollieren. Danach ging sie die Treppe wieder herunter- einen Vorteil hatte dieser Geburtstag immerhin: sie war jetzt zwanzig, dass heißt, in Japan endlich komplett volljährig. Und natürlich traf sie die Inners mal wieder. In letzter Zeit hatten sie sich einfach auseinander gelebt.  
  
Rei führte den Tempel mit Erfolg, Ami und Mamoru sah sie nur manchmal im Krankenhaus, wo beide als Ärzte arbeiteten. Mamoru und Bunny hatten vor einem Jahr geheiratet, Makoto arbeitete zur Zeit in einer Konditorei und hatte seit 2 Jahren einen festen Freund. Minako sah sie noch am seltensten, da diese jetzt Schauspielerin war und zur Zeit für ein Musical in Osaka auf den Brettern die die Welt bedeuten, stand. Auch Setsuna bekamen alle nur noch selten zu Gesicht; zwar lebten sie zusammen, aber tagsüber arbeitete sie in ihrem Atelier an den neuesten Trends und die Nächte vertrieb sie sich mit ihrem unzähligen Männerbekanntschaften. Haruka arbeitete in einer Werkstatt als Kfz-Mechaniker; mit der Rennfahrerkarriere hatte es doch nicht geklappt, da kein Team eine Frau ernst nehmen wollte und Michiru malte und verkaufte weiterhin ihre Bilder. Manchmal fragte Hotaru sich, warum Michiru Überhaupt die Oberschule besucht hatte, wenn sie sowieso keine Ausbildung machen wollte.  
  
Und sie selbst?  
  
Hotaru hatte die Schule und Lehre mit Bravour abgeschlossen und arbeitete jetzt seit einem halben Jahr in der Abteilung für innere Medizin des Krankenhauses in Shinjuku. Zwar hatte sie ein paar Bekannte, aber keine wirklichen Freunde, die anderen Senshi mal ausgenommen. Und außerdem zog Haruka sie immer damit auf, dass sie bisher nur einen Freund gehabt hatte- und das war in der Oberschule. - Aber sie hatte weder Zeit für, noch Lust auf einen Freund. Oder?- Hotaru betrat das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Setsuna, die einen dunkelroten Rollkragenpullover zu einem graumelierten Minirock trug und bereits an einem Glas Champagner nippte.  
  
Schon stand Minako vor ihr und drückte ihr ein kleines Paket in die Hand. " Wir haben ewig danach gesucht, Michiru sagte, das fehlt dir noch in deiner Sammlung." " Nur irgendwie war's ziemlich teuer, deshalb haben wir mit Mina und Mako zusammengelegt",ergänzte Bunny. Hotaru spürte, wie sie errötete. Es war ihr peinlich, etwas geschenkt zu bekommen, weil sie sich den anderen gegenüber dann immer so verpflichtet vorkam. "Danke..." säuselte sie, während sie das sorgfältig verpackte Päckchen öffnete. Makoto hatte es in hellblaues Papier gewickelt, eine dunkelblaue Samtschleife darum gewickelt und noch einmal mit Zellophanpapier umschlungen.  
  
Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Pappkarton, in dem sich eine kleine,kristallene Lampe befand. " Ist sogar mit Diamanten besetzt" meinte Makoto. Wirklich, seit Jahren sammelte Hotaru jetzt Lampen in jeder Form, aber dieses Stück war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes.  
  
" Haruka..." Michiru verpasste ihrer Freundin einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Ach ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen" sagte diese, während sie eine kleine Schachtel aus der Brusttasche ihres Hemdes zog. Feierlich stellte Haruka sich vor den Tisch und verkündete: " Liebe Hotaru Tomoe, nachdem sie nun keinen Wunsch verlauten ließen, was sie sich zum Geburtstag wünschen , sah ich in einem Juweliergeschäft dieses Schmuckstück; ich wollte zuerst Michiru einen Antrag machen, aber das bringt in diesem Land nichts, also vermachen wir es ihnen."  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen überreichte Haruka Hotaru die Schachtel. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und wurde wegen der Bemerkung mit dem Antrag von einem Dutzend Paar Augen angeglotzt, bis Michiru meinte: " Ja, schließlich kannst du dann wenigstens sagen, du bist verlobt oder so."  
  
Als Hotaru die Schachtel öffnete, wurden ihre Augen so groß wie Reisbällchen [nein,nein Marcy, du stellst dir das jetzt nicht bildlich vor *g*]: In der kleinen Schatulle lag ein Ring aus echtem Weißgold!  
  
Womit hatte sie das schon wieder verdient? Und vor allem: wie sollte sie das an Harukas Geburtstag Ende Januar wieder gut machen? Soviel Geld hatte sie doch gar nicht!  
  
Haruka schmunzelte. " Kannst du dich nicht einfach mal freuen wie ein normaler Mensch? Und überhaupt, kriegen wir kein 'Danke' zu hören?"  
  
"Oh-doch, doch tausend Dank!"  
  
Von Setsuna folgte ein selbst geschneidertes Kleid (natürlich schwarz), von Rei das neue Album ihrer Lieblingsband [was das ist, könnt ihr euch aussuchen- ich würde mal auf X Japan oder HIM oder was in der Richtung tippen!] und von Ami [wer's errät, bekommt 100 Gummipunkte] ein Buch über Magenleiden; " Damit du ein wenig mehr über die Arbeit im Krankenhaus erfährst". " Danke Ami, genau das habe ich mir gewünscht." *schweißtropfen*  
  
Mamoru erhob sein Glas Champagner und meinte: "So, jetzt stoßen wir an!" "Genau, auf das Mädchen, dass jetzt schon zwanzig ist und einen Job, aber noch immer keinen Mann hat" rief Setsuna.  
  
Wohl oder übel musste Hotaru mit anstoßen, auch wenn das "noch immer keinen Mann" nicht gerade vielversprechend war.  
  
Sie feierten noch bis halb zwei nachts, bis Ami bemerkte, dass sie doch morgen alle Arbeiten müssten und sich die anderen auf den Weg machten. Zurück blieben Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, eine besoffene Setsuna und totales Chaos im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Haruka schüttelte Setsuna, die auf dem Boden saß, an den Schultern " Hey, willst du nicht mal in Richtung Bett verschwinden?" Setsuna sah sie verwirrt an und meinte " Aber s-s-icha, Ruka-chan, mit d-d- dia doch imma!" " Wie bitte?" " Du b-b-isss' doch einä gans Süsssssse!" Haruka schlug die Hand vor den Kopf *donk* und blickte sich ängstlich nach ihrer Partnerin um, als die Dunkelhaarige versuchte, sie zu küssen."  
  
" Michi, ich glaube, dass ist dein Fall."  
  
Michiru lachte über Harukas Ungeduld. " Jaja, ich kümmer mich um Setsu, bevor sie dich noch vergewaltigt *besoffene-stimme-nachmach*, meinä S-s-üsse!" Sie beugte sich zu Setsuna herunter " Komm, wir gehen zusammen nach oben, ja?"  
  
" Michiru, da s-s-sind rosa Wölkchen" giggelte Setsuna und zeigte auf ein Bild von Michiru, dass über dem Kaminsims hing. " Das ist Kunst" verteidigte Michiru sich, half ihrer sturzbesoffenen Freundin auf und führte sie zur Treppe.  
  
Hotaru hatte währenddessen schon die Gläser und Teller weggeräumt; jetzt kam ihr Haruka bei der Beseitigung des [nicht galaktischen] Chaos zur Hilfe. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie auf der Couch im wieder aufgeräumten Wohnzimmer; Michiru war noch immer oben. " Wie kann man sich eigentlich mit neunundzwanzig Jahren so besaufen?" fragte Hotaru. " Hat wohl Liebeskummer" seufzte Haruka. " Ach, woher weißt du das denn?"  
  
" Merkst du das nicht?" " Nein. Wie merkt man denn, dass jemand Liebeskummer hat, wenn man ihn nie sieht?"  
  
" Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" Michiru stand an der Treppe. Sie trug noch immer den hellblauen Fleecepulli von vorhin, hatte den engen Rock allerdings gegen eine Jeans eingetauscht und ihre so mühevoll hochgesteckten Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Haruka lachte. " Hat sie jetzt versucht, dich zu vergewaltigen?"  
  
Michiru setze sich umgekehrt auf Harukas Schoß und schlung die Beine um ihre Hüfte. Sofort schoss Hotaru das Blut in den Kopf. Sie wusste zwar schon seit einigen Jahren davon, dass Haruka und Michiru ein Paar waren, aber trotzdem waren solche Szenen ihr noch immer unangenehm.  
  
" Nicht ausweichen! Geb' endlich zu, dass du ein Verhältnis mit Setsuna hast, Haru!" " Hab' ich nicht. Obwohl, wenn du das so sagst..." " Wag es ..." Beide brachen in lautem Gekichere aus, das in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss endete [ich weiß, bei mir sind Küsse immer feucht oder leidenschaftlich...].. " Ähm..." begann Hotaru. Michiru blickte auf. " Was denn?"  
  
" Wie kommt ihr auf die Sache mit dem Liebeskummer?"  
  
Haruka verzog das Gesicht.*die-schon-wieder* " Mein Gott, das war doch nur eine Vermutung. Ist mir egal, was sie hat- Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru war aufgestanden und in ihr Zimmer gerannt. Sie war einsam. Das war ihr gerade klar geworden. Die Inners,schön und gut. Aber hatten sie nicht alle etwas anderes zu tun?  
  
Setsuna hatte auch ganz andere Probleme. Und Haruka und Michiru machten sich wahrscheinlich gerade über sie lustig. Auch wenn beide immer so vertraut mit ihr taten- Haruka vertraute Michiru und umgekehrt. Die brauchten so eine kleine nervende Hotaru nie. Haben sich nur um sie gekümmert, weil sie Sailor Saturn war. In Wirklichkeit war sie doch überall immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen gewesen... Alle, die um sie waren, taten dies nur, weil sie Saturn war, nicht, weil sie Hotaru war.  
  
Eine innere Stimme ließ sie zur Vernunft kommen. -IMMER? GANZ EHRLICH?-  
  
Nein, Takuto[wer denkt jetzt an Izumi?], ihr Exfreund, hatte sie immer geliebt. Sie hatte ihn auch geliebt, aber nach ein paar Wochen war Hotaru klar geworden, dass [er schwul war. Nein,nein,nein] sie sich in dieser Beziehung nicht wohl fühlte. Er war zu besitzergreifend. Zudem bekam Haruka ihren Vaterkomplex und ließ kein gutes Haar an ihm (" Vertraue niemals einem Mann").  
  
Wieder diese Stimme. - IMMER? DENK MAL ZURÜCK!- Hotaru seufzte. Für intuitive Spielchen hatte sie eindeutig zu schlechte Laune. Sie sah auf die Uhr und schreckte auf. Schon drei Uhr. Morgen musste sie zwar erst um halb eins im Krankenhaus sein, aber müde war sie jetzt trotzdem. Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und wollte ins Badezimmer, in dem aber noch Licht brannte. Also klopfte sie an die Tür *tock* " Was denn?"  
  
" Ach, Michiru. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
" Klar, sonst hätte ich doch abgeschlossen."  
  
Michiru stand in einem schwarzem Satin-Nachthemd vorm Spiegel und kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch ihre langen Locken. " Was wird das?" " Ich sehe nach, ob ich graue Haar bekomme!"  
  
Hotaru lachte. " Du und graue Haare?"  
  
" Sieh mal, ich ist da nicht eine ganz dicke graue Strähne?" " Du und deine Komplexe. Michiru, du bist sowas von hübsch also red' dich nicht immer alt und schrumpelig! Darf ich mal ans Waschbecken oder willst du dir vorher die grauen Haare rausreißen?"  
  
" Ist ja gut, da, das Waschbecken gehört dir."  
  
Michiru setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und beobachtete Hotaru, die sich reichlich dämlich vorkam, beim Abschminken. Als Hotaru fertig war, drehte sie sich um und sah Michiru an. " Was willst du von mir, wo du hier rumsitzt wie der letzte Depp?" " Oh wie süß, lernst du jetzt zu reden wie Ruka?"  
  
Michiru hatte es nicht verlernt, mit Menschen zu spielen. Auf ihre bekannt liebenswürdige Art [nein, sie ist nicht Jochen Busse] machte sie sich über fast jeden lustig. Aber hatte sie auf Hotaru gewartet, um sich über sie lustig zu machen?  
  
Das war jetzt wirklich nicht Michirus Art.  
  
" Jetzt sag, was ist los, Michiru?"  
  
" Warum sagst du nicht, was mit dir los ist?"  
  
" Bitte?"  
  
" Du hast deinen Kopf doch den ganzen Tag ganz woanders, oder?" [kein Wunder, schließlich ist sie die Todessenshi und Saturn mit Kopf unterm Arm wäre auch was;ähm ich schweife aus...]  
  
Hotaru schluckte. Manchmal könnte sie Michiru für ihre Menschenkenntnis umbringen.  
  
" Kommst du heute noch ins Bett, Michi? Wenn nicht, geh ich zu Setsuna, okay?"  
  
Haruka stand in Boxershorts und T-Shirt an der Tür.  
  
" Ich wollte nur von Hotaru wissen, was mit ihr los ist."  
  
" Chibi-Usa"  
  
Wieder einmal hatte Hotaru etwas ausgesprochen, bevor sie überhaupt den dazugehörigen Gedanken erfasst hatte. Sie ging an Haruka vorbei und in ihr Zimmer. Diese wunderte sich, was die ganze Szene sollte.  
  
" Wer ist tot?"[1]  
  
Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern. Dieses Mal wusste sie Hotarus Verhalten auch nicht zu deuten. " Komm, wir gehn ins Bett."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa ?  
  
Was sollte das denn? Hat Hotaru auch zuviel getrunken oder wie? Wohl kaum. Aber warum denkt sie jetzt an Chibi-Usa? Sie war vor über 7 Jahren abgereist. Michiru drehte sich um und brummelte " Chibi-Usa"  
  
" Was? Danke, erinnere ich dich an ein rosahaariges kleines Mädchen, ja?" [2]  
  
Haruka war aufgeschreckt und hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt.  
  
" Oh, sorry, ich dachte, du würdest schon schlafen."  
  
" Ach ja? Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was mit euch los ist?"  
  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf, stieg aus dem Bett und knipste das Licht an. Haruka sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. " Hallo? Redest du noch mit mir?"  
  
" Haruka, spürst du das denn nicht?"  
  
" Ich merke, dass du erst so tust als wärst du totmüde und dann doch mitten in der Nacht im Zimmer rumrennst, ja.*pause* *hentaigrins* Aber ich würde gerne was anderes spüren..."  
  
" Das meine ich nicht. Komm, sei nicht eingeschnappt."  
  
Michiru legte sich wieder zu Haruka ins Bett und legte den Kopf in den Schoß ihrer Freundin. " Ach..." Haruka sah sie verwirrt an. Michiru war des öfteren ziemlich verträumt, aber jetzt schien sie selbst durcheinander.  
  
" So"; Haruka strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und seufzte; " jetzt denk mal nach und dann sag mir bitte ganz langsam, was los ist, okay?"  
  
Eine ganze Weile blieb Michiru liegen, während Haruka mit ihren Haaren spielte [Haare auf Kopf ^ ^"], dann schreckte sie plötzlich auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Haruka kroch wieder unter die Bettdecke; dieses Spiel war ihr zu dumm, besonders zu dieser Uhrzeit.  
  
- "Verdammt, wo steckt dieses dämlich Teil? Ich hab's seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gebraucht"; fluchte Michiru, während sie im Badezimmer sämtliche Schränke durchwühlte. " Lidschatten, Lippenstift, was...wer zum Teufel benutzt hier pinken Mascara?" Michiru wühlte weiter- sie hätte die ganze Kosmetika nicht ewig aufbewahren sollen- andererseits war es lustig, was jetzt alles zum Vorschein kam..." ach, da steckt das Haarband;...,Tampons? Mein Gott, wer hortet denn Tampons..." [3]  
  
Michiru spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. " Hast du einen Blutsturz oder was willst du damit?"  
  
Hinter ihr hockte Haruka und grinste. " Was suchst du denn?" Michiru sah Haruka in die Augen. Diese tiefblauen Augen hatten all den Schmerz fast vergessen, den sie zusammen durchlitten hatten- und jetzt suchte sie, womit es damals, vor zehn Jahren, angefangen hatte. " Meinen Talisman!"  
  
Haruka stockte. Neue Feinde? Nach dieser Ewigkeit? " Wofür das denn, Michi?"  
  
" Nicht fragen, helf mir lieber suchen. Irgendwo hier fliegt dieser depperte Spiegel bestimmt rum-" " Vielleicht ist er ja auch zerbrochen?"  
  
" Haruka!" " Ist ja gut, ich helf dir ..."  
  
Eine ganze Zeit durchsuchten die beiden Frauen sämtliche Schränke im Bad. Einmal hielt Haruka Michiru einen Lockenwickler vor die Nase. " Wofür brauchst du Lockenwickler?" " Das ist nicht meiner. Bestimmt von Setsuna!"  
  
Haruka brach in lautem Lachen aus.  
  
" Was hast du denn? Ist der etwa von dir?"  
  
" Nein, nein"; sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen,"ich habe mir gerade nur Setsuna mit Schafslocken vorgestellt!" [4]  
  
Auch Michiru brach in Lachen aus, bemerkte dann aber, dass sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte. Unter den Gästehandtüchern lugte ein silberner Handspiegel hervor. " Wer sagt's denn..." flüsterte sie, während sie eine Staubschicht von ihrem Talisman blies.  
  
Was sie dort sah, wollte sie nicht so recht glauben... Haruka setze sich neben sie. " Was denn?"  
  
  
  
.....Michiru lächelte, als sie sich ganz sicher war.......... " Ich glaube, wir bekommen Besuch!"  
  
Sie fiel Haruka, die immer noch nichts kapierte, um den Hals. " Wie? Der Weihnachtsmann war doch gerade erst da...die heiligen drei Könige auch..." Michiru grinste... " Jaja, Ten-oo, Kai-oo und Mei-oo [OO ist Japanisch für "König"], Haruka, tu wenigstens so, als wärst du erwachsen. Wir bekommen Besuch von der kleinen Lady!"  
  
" Wie was wann wo?"  
  
" Werden wir noch sehen. Und jetzt wirklich ins Bett." Sie kniff Haruka in den Hintern. "Komm schon, beweg dich!"  
  
Die Blonde blickte immer noch verdattert.  
  
Michiru zwinkerte, legte die Hände um Harukas Hüften, strich sie sanft hinunter und senkte die Stimme :" Oder willst du zu Setsuna???"  
  
" Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst." Michiru lächelte. " Typisch Blondine. Versteht nix, aber wenn's darum geht..." " Bitte?" " Du hast mich schon verstanden."  
  
Anschließend feierten Haruka und Michiru also das Fest der heiligen Drei Könige *hentaigrins*...aber sollten nicht zwei andere Ladies die Hauptrolle in dieser Fic spielen?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" Aufstehn, Ruka-chan!" " Wie spät?" " Kurz nach sieben, du musst um acht in der Werkstatt sein." " Toll. Ruf an und sag denen, dass ich krank bin."  
  
Haruka drehte sich noch einmal um und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren. Sie hatte im Höchstfall eine Stunde geschlafen, wie sollte sie da den Tag überleben?  
  
" HA-RU-KA!" Wie konnte Michiru jetzt schon wieder die Kraft aufbringen, sie aus dem Bett zu schmeißen? Na ja, sie würde sich wahrscheinlich gleich wieder ins Bett legen. Michiru hatte erst am Wochenende wieder ein Konzert und konnte sich ihre Zeit frei einteilen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr. Haruka musste von Montags bis Freitags jeden Tag von acht bis halb fünf Nachmittags arbeiten. Wo sie doch so ein Langschläfer war...  
  
" Eins, zwei..."  
  
" Ist ja gut, ich stehe schon auf." Sie sprang aus dem Bett und begann zu zittern. Michiru hatte das Fenster weit aufgerissen.  
  
Im Bad bemerkte Haruka zuerst, dass sie in der Nacht vergessen hatten, die Schränke wieder einzuräumen, indem sie über einen leeren Parfumflacon stolperte. " Kuso, wofür braucht ihr eigentlich das ganze Zeugs?"  
  
Als zweites bemerkte sie die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen.  
  
Insgesamt, fand Haruka, hatte sie sich nicht sehr verändert. Inzwischen trug sie die Haare ein wenig kürzer, und seit einem guten Jahr musste sie eine dämliche Lesebrille[SCHOCK!] tragen, mit der sie aussah wie ein Oberschüler- oder wie Ami, aber war das nicht das selbe? Ami sah immerhin noch immer aus wie eine Oberschülerin.  
  
Durch den Job hatte sie nicht mehr soviel Zeit für irgendwelchen sportlichen Aktivitäten, aber eigentlich war sie noch immer schlank und von eher knabenhafter Figur.  
  
" Vorschlag zur Güte: Du darfst heute zu Hause bleiben und holst dafür Brötchen." Michiru stand hinter ihr und lächelte. " Und sonst? Noch irgendwelche Sklavendienste?" " Eigentlich nicht. Aber beeil dich, ich möchte Frühstücken."  
  
Michiru küsste ihre Freundin flüchtig, die dann sofort wieder ins Schlafzimmer rannte, um sich anzuziehen. Haruka schlüpfte in eine blaue Jeansbaggy und zog sich einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli über. Anschließend ging sie noch einmal zu Michiru ins Bad, um sich durchs Haar zu kämmen.  
  
Auf der Treppe begegnete sie Setsuna, die mindestens genauso lebhaft aussah wie sie selbst und meinte: " Du siehst aus wie ein Zombie!" " Ich kann auch stöhnen wie einer! Aber war ich letzte Nacht nicht noch deine Süße?" entgegnete Haruka und ließ Setsuna verwirrt auf der Treppe stehen. " Habe ich letzte Nacht irgendwas mit Haruka gemacht, dass ich besser hätte sein lassen sollen???"  
  
Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten Fahrt kam Haruka in Minato an, dem Viertel von Tokyo, das ihrem Haus nahe dem Meer [also, Landhaus kann man eigentlich gar nicht sagen...] am nächsten war. Sie parkte vor einer Bäckerei gegenüber einem kleinen Park.  
  
Das Mädchen hinter der Theke fragte sie, was es denn sein dürfte. Haruka überlegte. Setsuna war bestimmt schon auf der Arbeit, Hotaru würde noch schlafen, aber sie brachte besser etwas mehr mit. Also- 8 Brötchen müssten reichen, dann konnten sie auch noch ein Paar Enten füttern, dachte sie belustigt, als sich die Tür der Bäckerei mit einem klingeln öffnete und ein Mädchen hereinkam. Gerade wollte Haruka ihre Bestellung äußern, als das Mädchen nach Atem rang und die Bedienung fragte, ob sie ihr sagen könnte, wo der Hikawa-Tempel sei. Haruka musterte sie neugierig- das Mädchen mochte vielleicht achtzehn sein, war etwas größer als Michiru, nur,dass sie noch zierlicher als ihre Freundin war. Sie trug das hellblonde, fast knielange Haar offen und ihre großen braunen Augen sagten Haruka, dass sie einen kleinen Flirt wert wäre.  
  
Die Bedienung schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe mal davon gehört, aber den Weg kann ich ihnen nicht sagen."  
  
" 8 Brötchen hätte ich gern, bitte" sagte Haruka und wandte sich an das Mädchen," Du bist wohl nicht von hier? Ich kann dir den Weg zum Tempel zeigen, wenn du magst, fahr ich dich auch dahin."  
  
Das Mädchen errötete. " Ähm *stotter* Ich sollte eigentlich nicht mit fremden Männern überfahren." Haruka grinste. Sie bekam eine Tüte mit warmen Brötchen in die Hand gedrückt und bezahlte.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich kenne den Besitzer des Tempels auch persönlich."  
  
Sie ging nach draußen und suchte nach dem Autoschlüssel. Das Mädchen folgte ihr. " Besitzer? Ich meine, gehört er denn nicht Rei Hino?"  
  
" Doch, doch",Haruka hielt die Beifahrertür ihres Sportwagens auf, " kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?" Die Kleine zögerte, stieg dann aber ein.  
  
Auf halber Strecke begann ihr Handy zu klingeln. Michiru hatte ihr den Klingelton mit der Melodie vom " Moonlight Densetsu" aufgedrängt; sie fand das anscheinend lustig. Auf dem Display leuchtete " Michi" auf. Haruka stellte das Handy auf die Freisprecheinrichtung und nahm ab.  
  
" Haruka?" " Jaja, ich bin unterwegs." " Ist ja in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Setsuna auch zu hause bleibt und du ihr ein Croissant [das ist übrigens Französisch und bedeutet " Halbmond"]" mitbringen sollst. " Sonderwunsch für unsere Alkoholikerin, wird gemacht" brummelte Haruka, die eigentlich nur noch wieder nach Hause ins Bett wollte. " Und Ruka?"  
  
" Was denn?"  
  
" Ich brauche dich noch, also schlaf nicht am Steuer ein und bau einen Unfall, ja?"  
  
" Okay, ich kann mich gerade noch beherrschen. Ich liebe dich."  
  
" Ich dich auch. Bis gleich."  
  
-Piepton- Michiru hatte aufgelegt. -Piepton- Das Mädchen neben Haruka war leichenblass und starrte sie ungläubig an. [ guckt mal, EKG von toten Mäusen: ------------------ Beachtet mein Gelaber besser nicht...]  
  
Haruka grinste " Was? Probleme damit, dass ich mit meiner Freundin telefoniere?"  
  
" HARUKA?"fragte das Mädchen monoton. " Was denn?"  
  
" Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranus?"  
  
Beinahe hätte Haruka doch noch einen Unfall gebaut, hätte sie nicht angehalten. " Moment mal, woher weißt du, wer ich bin?"  
  
Das Mädchen grinste, nahm Harukas Hand und legte eine Brosche hinein.  
  
" Nee, nee, ich habe zu wenig geschlafen. Blutsturz im Hirn. Rosa Wölkchen.[5]"  
  
" Bist du senil geworden oder warum erkennst du mich nicht?" " Verarschen kann ich mich selber."  
  
" Doch doch,ich bin's, Chibi-Usa. Nur mittlerweile nicht mehr so Chibi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" Und du machst Urlaub, ja?" Michiru wollte gar nicht wissen, wie überrumpelt Haruka sich vorgekommen war, als sie merkte, dass Chibi-Usa da neben ihr im Auto saß. Jetzt saß sie ihr und Haruka gegenüber am Küchentisch; Haruka wollte sie später zu Bunny bringen.  
  
" Genau, ich wollte einfach mal sehen,was ihr so macht. Aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht gerade Haruka in die Arme laufen!"  
  
" Wie war das?" Haruka sah von ihrer Zeitung auf [hach, wie der Vater einer kleinen Familie!] und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Chibi-Usa lachte. " Schicke Brille, Modell 'Meine eigene Oma' oder wie?" Michiru lachte ebenfalls. Haruka sah mit ihrer Lesebrille auf eine Art total süß, andererseits nur total bescheuert aus. " Ha ha, und du hast wohl das Modell 'Helios', mh?" brummelte Haruka- Chibi-Usa drehte eine wasserstoffblonde Strähne zwischen den Fingern. " Dachtet ihr etwa, rosa ist meine Naturhaarfarbe? Das war gefärbt, aber ist jetzt wieder total out."  
  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Chibi-Usa sich heute schon bei ihnen melden würde, aber immerhin konnte sie sich jetzt sicher sein, dass es wirklich nur ein Besuch war und ihnen der Frieden erhalten bleiben würde.  
  
" Morgen allerseits!" Setsuna hatte den Besuch noch gar nicht bemerkt. Zwar hatte sie sich angezogen und provisorisch geschminkt, aber das änderte so gut wie nichts daran, dass sie aussah wie eine Leiche- mit der schwarzen Jeans und dem schwarzem Rollkragenpullover erinnerte sie Michiru auf eine unangenehme Art an Hotaru- an Hotaru, wie sie sie damals kennen gelernt hatten, als kränkliches Mädchen, ja, fast noch Kind- und als Wirt von Misstress 9.  
  
Setsuna setzte sich neben Chibi-Usa, ohne zu registrieren, dass der Stuhl neben ihr besetzt war. " Haruka, geb' mir mal die Kaffeekanne rüber!"  
  
" Hattest du eine heiße Nacht, Setsuna?"  
  
" Wie?" " Du wolltest mit mir ins Bett..."  
  
Setsuna dämmerte langsam, dass sie einen totalen Blackout gehabt hatte. Chibi-Usa sah sie ungläubig an und dann blickte sie hilfesuchend zu Haruka. " Ja, ich weiß, sie ist ziemlich gealtert." Setsuna schreckte auf. " Was? Du etwa nicht, Haru?"  
  
Haruka schlug die Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete trotzig: " Von mir aus. Aber ich habe dir gegenüber zwei große Vorteile..."  
  
"Haruka, lass es sein" meinte Michiru, während sie Setsuna den Kaffee einschüttete. Aber Haruka grinste noch schmieriger. " Erstens: Ich habe keine Zellulitis und zweitens: ich mache mir keine Gedanken darüber, was bierbäuchige, behaarte und natürlich minderbemittelte, schwanzdenkende..."  
  
" Ruka, sie weiß, was du sagen willst", grinste Michiru.  
  
" wie auch immer, Männer über mich denken!!!" Chibi-Usa sah sie verwundert an: " Wie, hast du keinen Freund, Haruka?"  
  
Michiru, die gerade an ihrem Tee nippte prustete diesen quer über den Tisch. Haruka und ein Freund? Diese Vorstellung schien ihr noch lächerlicher als Haruka mit Pumps und Abendkleid. Setsuna bemerkte endlich, das jemand neben ihr saß. " Wer bist du denn? Bin ich gestern mit ihr ins Bett gegangen?"  
  
Michiru hatte sich noch immer nicht eingekriegt. Natürlich, zuletzt war Chibi-Usa vielleicht zehn Jahre gewesen- da hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, was zwischen ihr und Haruka war.  
  
" Keine Angst, Setsuna, ich habe dich gestern selbst ins Bett gebracht und dich auch alleine dort gelassen." Setsuna blickte misstrauisch. Haruka schüttelte hektisch den Kopf : "Also wirklich, ich habe ein Alibi und Michiru auch!!!"  
  
Chibi-Usa dämmerte es langsam, worüber die anderen redeten. " Ihr seid doch nicht..."  
  
Setsuna hob abwehrend die Hände. " Nein, nein, ich nicht, nur *auf-haru-und- michi-zeig* die beiden! Und ich möchte trotzdem wissen, wer du bist!"  
  
" Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin's, Chibi-Usa. Mache ein bissl Urlaub." Setsuna errötete sichtlich und entschuldigte sich bei Chibi-Usa. *in-die-arme-fall* Eine gute Viertelstunde wurde dann gemütlich gefrühstückt und geschwatzt, bis Chibi-Usa nach den anderen fragte.  
  
" Also, ich bringe dich sonst gleich zu Bunny und dann wird sie dir schon genug erzählen, denke ich. Aber wir wohnen hier ja nicht zu dritt. Schade, dass du nicht früher gekommen bist, wir haben letzte Nacht Hotarus zwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert."  
  
" Also, Haruka, du meinst, Hotaru wohnt hier und ich habe sie noch immer nicht gesehen. Seid ihr unfair!!!"  
  
Michiru erhob sich und ging die Treppe hoch. " Gleich siehst du sie." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa. Sie war immer meine einzige wahre Freundin gewesen; sie hatte mich als Hotaru kennen gelernt; die Tatsache, dass sie auch eine Kriegerin ist, hatte unsere Freundschaft nur verstärkt. Und dann musste sie wieder nach Hause, in die Zukunft... und ich war allein.  
  
So wie vorher auch. Aber es war anders. Als hätte sie ein Stück meines Herzens mit sich genommen. War ich wirklich allein?  
  
Wie lange ist es her, dass ich Chibi-Usa das letzte mal gesehen habe? Ich kann es nicht mehr sagen- jedenfalls war ich noch ein Kind.  
  
Es klopfte an meiner Tür, und Michiru tritt ein. " Was willst du?"  
  
Michiru lächelt, senkt dann jedoch den Kopf und setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett. "Du hast geweint, oder?" " Und wenn schon."  
  
Was geht dich das an? Geh doch wieder zu Haruka. " Wir haben Besuch, also wisch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht."  
  
Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Besuch? Was ich die ganze Zeit vermutet habe? Nein, ich sollte mir so etwas nicht vorstellen. Ist doch sowieso unmöglich.  
  
Trotzdem spreche ich es aus; an etwas anderes denke ich ohnehin nicht mehr.  
  
" Chibi-Usa?" Enttäuschung, ich erwarte dich. Michiru hebt meinen Kopf am Kinn an. " Genau, komm runter."  
  
Wie ist das möglich? Sie lebt doch in der Zukunft... sie hat eine Aufgabe, sie muss die Erde regieren. Sie darf nicht hier sein.  
  
-WARUM NICHT?-  
  
Ich gehe wie in Trance die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Da sitzt sie. Sie hat sich verändert, aber diese Augen erkenne ich immer wieder. Unter Tausenden.  
  
-WARUM?-  
  
" Hotaru" ruft sie. Hotaru, das bin ich. Aber was bin ich?  
  
Eine von unzähligen Krankenschwestern. Eine Sailor Senshi. Jemand, der keine Freunde hat. Ein Mädchen, das nur lebt, weil es andere von ihr erwarten.  
  
[die Sache nimmt langsam EVA-Ausmaße an ^ ^]  
  
-WIRKLICH?-  
  
Ich sehe in ihre Augen. In ihrem Augen sehe ich den Sinn meines Lebens- aber was rede ich da?  
  
Sie ist nicht real. Sie darf nicht zum Sinn werden. Wenn sie dann geht, habe ich wieder nichts.  
  
Trotzdem umarme ich sie und möchte in diesen feurigen Augen versinken. Aber es darf doch nicht sein.  
  
- IST DAS DEIN ERNST?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
" Hotaru!" Mein Gott, bin ich froh, euch alle wieder zu sehen. Ihr könnt ja nicht ahnen, wie es in der Zukunft ist, unter welchem Druck ich dort stehe...  
  
Warum zieht Hotaru so ein Gesicht? Freut sie sich nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?  
  
Oder erwarte ich zuviel? Sicher, ich weiß ja gar nicht, was in den letzten Jahren hier passiert ist. Hotaru sieht ziemlich erwachsen aus. Sie sieht nicht gerade so aus, als hätte sie besonders viel Spass in ihrem Leben.  
  
Wenn wir mal Zeit füreinander haben, werde ich sie fragen.  
  
Und ich? Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben. Wo kann ich denn überhaupt noch hin? Ich werde fragen, ob ich bleiben kann. In meiner Zeit will sowieso keiner mehr etwas mit mir zu tun haben.  
  
Haruka und Michiru sind also ein Paar. Was habe ich denn noch verpasst? Vielleicht erinnern sich Bunny und Mamoru sich nicht mehr an mich? Sind sie überhaupt noch zusammen?  
  
Ist Hotaru noch die selbe?  
  
Andererseits: Bin ich noch die selbe? Habe ich mich nicht auch verändert?  
  
Ich habe mal davon geträumt, eine ausgewachsene Frau zu werden- jetzt bin ich es , und trotzdem habe ich nichts davon. Rein gar nichts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Hotaru hätte vor Freude fast zerspringen können.  
  
" Wie lange bleibst du denn?"  
  
Sie sah, wie ihre Freundin überlegte. " Mal sehen. Vielleicht einen Monat?"  
  
Chibi-Usa spürte, dass dies eine Lüge war. Sie wollte so lange bleiben, wie sie konnte. Hotaru schreckte auf. Sie hatte zwar absolut keine Lust, musste aber um zwölf Uhr losfahren, wenn sie nicht zu spät zur Arbeit kommen wollte. Sie sah auf die Uhr- elf.  
  
Haruka hatte inzwischen schon die Spülmaschine eingeräumt. Hotaru war vor lauter Schmetterlingen im Bauch der Hunger vergangen.  
  
" Und, wo willst du bleiben?" Chibi-Usa sah Haruka an. Sollte sie hier bleiben? Die anderen hatten doch sowieso nur kleine Wohnungen in der Stadt.  
  
" Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gern bei euch bleiben. Haru, kannst du mich jetzt gleich fahren? Ich frage sonst Mamoru, ob er mich später zurückbringt, ja?"  
  
Hotaru sprang auf. " Haruka, könnt ihr nicht noch eben warten? Dann könntet ihr mich direkt zum Krankenhaus bringen."  
  
" Krankenhaus?" " Ja, ich bin Krankenschwester. Und da kannst du Mamoru dann auch sehen, der dürfte heute dort arbeiten..."  
  
Haruka seufzte. " Na gut, aber danach lasst ihr mich in Ruhe. Ich habe heute nach so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen und will nur noch ins Bett. Also, ihr müsst selber sehen,wie ihr zurückkommt."  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen Hotaru und Chibi-Usa bei Haruka im Wagen. Während der Fahrt kam Chibi-Usa Hotaru einige Male verdächtig Nahe, so dass Hotaru sich zurückhalten musste, sie nicht zu küssen.  
  
Es darf ja nicht sein.  
  
Haruka betrachtete diese Szene im Rückspiegel und lächelte, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Vorm Krankenhaus hielt sie und ließ die beiden Mädchen aussteigen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ Hotaru sprang aus dem Wagen und klemmte sich ihre Freundin unter den Arm. " Hey, seit wann bist du so stürmisch?" " Darf ich keine gute Laune haben?"  
  
" Ach ja, Hotaru..."  
  
" Was denn?" " Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, nachträglich."  
  
" Danke, aber komm nicht auf die Idee, mir was zu schenken."  
  
" Immer noch die Alte."  
  
Hotaru bemerkte, dass Chibi-Usa über etwas nachdachte... Mein Gott, diese Augen, diese wunderschönen Augen... " Hotaru?" " Mhhhhhh..." " Hotaru? Geht's dir noch gut? Habe ich was im Gesicht?"  
  
" Augen--ähm wie? Nein, nein, es ist nichts!"  
  
Hotaru spürte, dass sie knallrot sein musste. Jetzt begann sie schon, am helllichten Tag zu schwärmen! Sie musste sich wirklich verliebt haben. " Hotaru, musst du nicht arbeiten?"  
  
Ach ja, die Arbeit... vielleicht konnte sie sich dort ablenken. " Komm, ich bring dich zu Mamoru!"  
  
Hotaru zerrte die Blonde ins Krankenhaus, mit dem Aufzug in die 2. Etage. Vor Mamorus Büro (Stationsarzt Chiba) stellte sie Chibi-Usa ab. " So, du kommst doch alleine klar, oder?" " Ja, ich komme dann heute abend zu euch, einverstanden?"  
  
Hotaru wäre am liebsten direkt mit ihr zurückgefahren, aber:die Arbeit rief... Und so verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Freundin und zog sich ihren Kittel über.  
  
Während Hotaru Urinproben einsammelte [was für ein Job...], stand Chibi-Usa noch immer vor Mamorus Tür. Sollte sie anklopfen? Würde er sie überhaupt wiedererkennen?  
  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihr Abgenommen, als die Tür sich öffnete und ihr eine junge Frau mit blauem Haar und Kittel gegenüberstand. Sie sah Chibi-Usa mit einem erwartungsvollem Blick an.  
  
"Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Möchten sie mit Dr. Chiba reden?" " Ami???" Erst an der Stimme hatte sie sie wiedererkannt, Ami sie allerdings nicht. " Für sie Dr. Mizuno. Ich kenne sie nicht. Guten Tag." Chibi-Usa zitterte. Wenn Ami schon so unfreundlich zu ihr war, wie sollten denn die anderen sein? Die Outers hatten sich zum Glück nicht sehr verändert, und sie freute sich, dass sie sie aufgenommen hatten.  
  
Doch sämtlich Ängste schwanden dahin, als sie den Mann Ende 20 mit dichten schwarzen Haaren und diesen freundlichen Augen sah, der dort hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.[Puh,ist das schwer, Mamoru objektiv zu beurteilen *börks*]  
  
" MAMO-CHAN" rief sie, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die Tür noch immer aufstand und er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkannte.  
  
Doch er blickte auf und sah sie erstaunt an. " Das kann doch nicht...nein, unmöglich..." Chibi-Usa schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an diese.  
  
" Chibi-Usa?" fragte Mamoru sie unsicher. " Hundert Gummipunkte! Wenigstens du erkennst mich!"  
  
Er erhob sich von seinem Drehstuhl und stellte sich vor sie.  
  
" Lass dich ansehen. Du bist ja eine richtige Frau geworden!"  
  
Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen und umarmten sich dann [bemitleidet sie!]. " Warum bist du denn hier?" " Ich mache ein bisschen Urlaub."  
  
Natürlich, Urlaub machen, dass war eine schöne Ausrede dafür, dass man sie enterbt hatte. Sie war zwar nicht aus Crystal Tokyo rausgeflogen, fühlte sich dort doch trotzdem unwohl. Mamoru war verstummt und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
" Tut mir leid, ich würde jetzt gerne blau machen, aber ich habe noch eine wichtige Operation heute. Du willst doch bestimmt zu Bunny, oder?"  
  
Chibi-Usa lächelte und nickte heftig *nick* *nick* " Okay, du musst da lang..."erklärte er ihr den Weg zu seiner und Usagis gemeinsamer Wohnung. " Danke! Wir sehen uns dann noch..."  
  
Sie verließ das Büro mit bedeutend besserer Laune, als sie vorher gehabt hatte. Dann ging sie am Chiba-Park [mein Gott, die benennen in Tokyo sogar Park nach dem Arsch -.-] vorbei zu einer kleinen Reihenhaussiedlung. " Chiba" stand an der Tür des Hauses, das weiß gestrichen war und dunkelblaue Fensterrahmen und Türen besaß .  
  
Sie klingelte. Etwa 30 Sekunden später wurde ihr die Tür von einer Frau mit schulterlangen, blonden Haar und Rosa Schürze geöffnet[endlich kein Odango Atama mehr!]. " Bunny?"  
  
" Ich kaufe nichts an der Tür!"  
  
Bunny hatte ihr die Tür vor der Nase wieder zugeschlagen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Sie klingelte erneut. " Wie gesagt, ich kaufe nicht an-" weiter kam sie nicht, da Chibi-Usa dazwischenfunkte:  
  
" Huhu, ich bin's, Chibi-Usa. Mamoru hat mir die Adresse gegeben."  
  
" Was? *nachdenkphase* "  
  
Dann vielen sie sich in die Arme[schon wieder, wie fies] und Bunny lies sie endlich ins Haus kommen. Sie setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden. Nach einigen Minuten kam Usagi mit einer Kanne Tee an und setzte sich zu ihr.  
  
" Also, wieso hast du zuerst mit Mamoru geredet?"  
  
" Weil ich mit Hotaru zum Krankenhaus bin."  
  
" Aha, und für mich interessierst du dich gar nicht!"  
  
" Erstens: Ich bin erst seit heute morgen hier. Zweitens: Als erstes ist mir Haruka begegnet. Und drittens: Ich wusste doch gar nicht, wo ihr wohnt!" Einen Moment sah Bunny sie irritiert an, begann dann aber zu strahlen.  
  
" Na egal, jetzt bist du hier. Erzähl, was machst du hier?" " ähm...Urlaub!" [kann mir einer erzählen, warum ich dauernd "Uranus" anstelle von "Urlaub" schreibe? Ah Haru is' so kewl....hilfe, wieso kommen da so Typen mit weißen Kitteln?] Mit jedem mal fiel es ihr schwerer, diese Lüge über die Lippen zu bringen.  
  
Sie wollte keinen Urlaub mehr machen; sie wollte sich einen Job suchen und dann eine Wohnung und im 21.Jahrhundert bleiben, wenn die anderen sie wieder aufnehmen würden!  
  
Aber sie wollte ihre Pläne noch nicht verraten, ehe sie etwas Greifbares in den Händen hielt. Also hielten die beiden eine Weile Smalltalk, bis Usagi entschied, bei den Inners anzurufen, damit sie gemeinsam essen konnten [ist ja mal wieder typisch]. Und natürlich weiter Smalltalken, dachte Chibi-Usa gelangweilt.  
  
Mitlerweile war es halb Drei, und Hotaru saß im Schwesternzimmer. Wie lange wollte sie die Zeit noch totschlagen? Sie musste noch bis neun Uhr arbeiten...und in ihrem Gedanken waren dauernd nur diese dunkelbraunen Rehaugen! Sie wusste nicht, wie lange Chibi-Usa bleiben würde, aber sie wollte keine Sekunde mit ihr verpassen. Einfach nur bei ihr sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre Chibi-Usa heute Abend vor ihr zu hause. Vielleicht konnte sie Kreislaufprobleme oder etwas ähnliches vortäuschen und so etwas früher nach Hause... [Krankenschwestern können sowas, Zitat: " Dann drücke ich dir da auf die und die Sehne und voila, du hast einen geschwollenen Arm und kannst nicht Arbeiten!"]  
  
Punkt sieben Uhr verließ Hotaru Tomoe mit " Durchfall"das Krankenhaus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Straßenbahn, die sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Sie konnte sogar noch einen Sitzplatz ergattern, was zu dieser Stunde äußerst ungewöhnlich war.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie vor der Haustür und hörte verdächtige Töne aus dem Wohnzimmer... [Chapter I Ende] ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Haruka saß am Klavier und versuchte, ein Stück zu spielen[was dachtet ihr, jetzt kommen Einbrecher oder so?], was ihr irgendwie nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
  
" Na, meine S-s-ü-ße, kannst du schon " Alle meine Entchen"?" kicherte Hotaru, während sie ihren Mantel auszog.  
  
" S-s-üße, vielen dank, dass du jetzt auch schon anfängst. Ich werde Setsuna bei Gelegenheit vierteilen!"  
  
" Aber Haruka-Papa, du hast mir immer gesagt, man darf nicht so aggressiv sein!" " Mach, dass du weg kommst!"  
  
Hotaru konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie konnte Haruka immer wieder damit aufziehen, dass sie schließlich auch von ihr erzogen wurde. Haruka-Papa war ein wunderschön unpassender und fieser Name; jedenfalls seit sie wusste, dass Haruka sich darüber aufregte.  
  
Hotaru ging in ihr Zimmer und zog sich bequemere Klamotten an, ehe sie sich wieder nach unten begab, um etwas zu essen. Während sie sich eine Packung Instant-Ramen aus dem Schrank angelte [ich weiß ich hab's mit Instant-Ramen! Ist mein Grundnahrungsmittel!], klimperte Haruka weiter auf dem Klavier herum. Schließlich setzte sie sich mit ihrer Schale ins Wohnzimmer. " Hast du was von Chibi-Usa gehört, Haru?" " Nö,sollte ich? Sie wollte doch heute abend mit Mamoru hierher kommen, oder?" *klimper* " Wohin hast du denn Michiru verkauft?" " Die hat ein Essen mit so einem Museums-Besitzer, so ein komischer Typ ähm naja ist egal." " Das erklärt also die Klimperei. Mal wieder eifersüchtig?" " Was?" " Ach,nichts, nichts."  
  
*klimper* " Und Setsuna? *mampf*" " Bei irgendeinem Typ; du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich mir die Namen noch merke, oder?" " Nicht wirklich."  
  
Hotaru hatte aufgegessen und ihre Schale in die Spülmaschine geräumt. Wann würde Chibi-Usa endlich kommen? Nun schaltete sie den Fernseher an und zappte durch die Kanäle, bis sie bemerkte, das Haruka sie mit einem [konkretkrassem] Todesblick ansah. " Was denn? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Chibi-Usas Spruch von vorhin wiederholte. Haruka hatte ihre Lesebrille aufgesetzt und tat so, als würde sie die Noten des Stückes studieren. " Hotaru, wie soll ich hier was Vernünftiges hinkriegen, wenn du fernsiehst?"  
  
Schweigen der Lämmer *mäh*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
" ... und dann haben wir unsere Flitterwochen auf Hawaii verbracht *sülz*" " Bunny, bitte verschone uns! Die Story kennen wir doch alle auswendig!"  
  
Rei hatte den Kopf gelangweilt auf die Hände gestützt [nein nein, nicht wie Gendo Ikari!]. " Und außerdem: sollten wir Chibi-Usa nicht auch mal zu Wort kommen lassen?"  
  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
" Nein, nein ist nicht so schlimm, ich habe sowieso nichts besonderes erzählen, ich möchte gern wissen, was ihr so gemacht habe." " Chibi-Usa?"  
  
" Was denn , Ami?" " Warum willst du uns nichts von der Zukunft erzählen? Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
" Ja, eine Menge. Vor allem sind sie dort grauenvoll spießig und deshalb bin ich jetzt froh, bei euch zu sein, okay?"  
  
Und wie spießig ihre Eltern waren. Dabei sollten gerade die es besser wissen; Serenity und Endymion wussten doch sehr gut, wie es ist, wenn seine Liebe einem verboten wird! So was von intolerant- und das nannte sich "modern"! Modern, das ist ein seltsames Wort; das 20. Jahrhundert schien soviel moderner als ihr eigenes, obwohl dieses tausende von Jahren entfernt war...und Chibi-Usa wusste, dass das vorerst auch besser war.  
  
" Du ähnelst Bunny zwar ziemlich, aber du bist viel zierlicher als sie, weißt du das?" Makoto hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
" Na ja ich glaube das liegt daran, dass man das Essen zu Hofe so gut wie nicht runterbekommt." " Wieso, kocht die Königin persönlich";giggelte Minako.  
  
" Ihr seid echt nett zu mir!!!" heulte Bunny [oh wie ich diese Szenen hasse...]; "aber dafür bin ich schon verheiratet!" " Mir ist ein bisschen schwindlig. Kann ich mal auf die Terrasse gehen?" Schon früher hatte sie Bunny's Art genervt, aber an diesem Abend war es schier unerträglich. Dabei hatte sie sich so auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihren Freundinnen gefreut.  
  
Chibi-Usa öffnete die Terrassentür und fand sich plötzlich in einer sternklaren Nacht wieder.  
  
- AUF EIN WIEDERSEHEN MIT IHREN FREUNDEN? Ja, ganz besonders auf Usagi; auch wenn sie oft nervte, sie war einfach liebenswert. Andererseits spürte sie auch jetzt noch eine tiefe Lücke zwischen ihnen klaffen; zwar waren die anderen älter, aber auf ihnen lastete nicht dieses grauenvolle Erbe, dieser Zwang. Sie lebten einfach ihre Leben, ohne große Vorschriften.  
  
Sie selbst hatte das nie gedurft. Früher hatte sie immer gedacht, wenn sie mal "groß" sei, würden die anderen ihr keine Vorschriften mehr machen. Sie einmal ernst nehmen. Doch bis zuletzt hatte sie sich gefühlt wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig. Doch einfach davonlaufen, daran dachte sie nicht- das wäre gegen ihr Ehrgefühl gegangen... "Groß", als sie in die Pubertät kam, war ihr klargeworden, dass erwachsen sein nicht nur heißt, ernst zu sein und eine ausgewachsene Frau zu sein- erwachsen sein war viel, viel mehr.  
  
- WIRKLICH ERWACHSEN IST NUR DER, DER DEN WUNSCH, ERWACHSEN ZU SEIN, AUFGEGEBEN HAT-  
  
Vor allem bedeutete es, dass man sich selbst treu bleibt, egal was auch passiert. Und Chibi-Usa war es immer gewesen; doch das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie vorerst enterbt wurde. Aus der Traum mit der großen reichen schlauen Königin.  
  
Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt spürte sie bereits, dass dies nicht ihr Schicksal war; auch wenn sie immer daran geglaubt hatte. Sie spürte, dass es etwas besseres gibt als diese Macht.  
  
-WAS IST MACHT ÜBERHAUPT?  
  
Die Regentschaft der Erde war im Ernstfall eine Ohnmacht gewesen. Niemand war je so mächtig wie der Silberkristall selbst gewesen; nie würde ein Mensch mit seinem Herzen der Reinheit diese Steines es auch nur ansatzweise erreichen. Deshalb starb man ja auch, wenn man ihn einsetzte. Sie schreckte auf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Ami stand hinter ihr.  
  
War Ami nicht auch nur eine von diesen Möchtegern-Erwachsenen??? Schon immer hatte sie sich bemüht, erwachsen zu wirken... " Willst du nicht reinkommen? Es ist kalt."  
  
Natürlich war es kalt. Die ganze Welt war kalt. Und die Menschen auch... Sie drehte sich zu der Blauhaarigen um. Ami trug eine weite, schwarze Palazzo-Hose und einen weißen Rollkragenpullover. Die Haare hatte sie sich inzwischen stufig schneiden lassen; das sah richtig frech aus, fand Chibi-Usa.  
  
" Drinnen ist es das auch. Fährt um die Zeit noch ein Bus?"  
  
" Hörmal du kannst mir nichts vorspielen. Was ist los, komm, sonst hast du mir auch vertraut. Ich sag's den anderen auch nicht."  
  
Sie schloß die Terassentür.  
  
" Ich glaube nicht, dass du das verstehen würdest." " Das zählt nicht. Wenn du es nicht versuchst, kann ich es auch nicht verstehen. Sollte ich es wirklich nicht verstehen, ich werde einfach so tun als hättest du nie etwas gesagt, in Ordnung?"  
  
Ami wandte sich bereits zum gehen, als Chibi-Usa eine Träne die Wange hinunter rann.  
  
" Bleib bitte hier. Ich sag's ja schon." " Wirklich? Dann fang mal an!" " Ähm, also...entschuldige, so leicht ist das nicht." " Wir haben Zeit. Mamoru kommt erst um halb elf, er sollte dich doch zu den anderen bringen,oder?"  
  
Die Anderen? Ja sicher, die Outers. Da fiel ihr eine geeignete Überleitung ein. " Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Haruka und Michiru..."sie stockte.  
  
" Was sollen wir wissen? Du meinst, dass die beiden ein Paar sind?" " Ja genau. Seit wann eigentlich?"  
  
" Ich denke, schon seit wir sie kennen. Aber warum fragst du, dass ist doch offensichtlich."  
  
Ja, für die anderen. Damals war sie selbst noch ein Kind gewesen,hatte die Augen verschlossen vor den "ernsten" Dingen des Lebens, hatte nicht mehr als Freundschaft zwischen Uranus und Neptun erkennen können... und nicht nur zwischen ihnen.  
  
" Darauf wollte ich doch gar nicht hinaus. Also, ich bin ja jetzt eigentlich alt genug, den Thron zu besteigen . Aber da war ein Haken..." " Ich höre?" Ami hatte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt. " Also, ich sollte mir einen Mann suchen, mit dem ich zusammen regieren sollte. Und..."  
  
Sie schluckte. Ja, jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr, wollte sie weiterhin hinter sich selbst stehen. "...und ich habe gesagt auf einen Mann können sie lange warten, weil ich sowieso auf Frauen stehe."  
  
Die sowieso [vom vielen drinne sitzen] Bleiche Ami wurde noch blasser. Chibi-Usa hatte Angst, sie würde gleich umkippen. "Ami?"  
  
" Red weiter mir geht's gut!"  
  
" Und dann haben sie gesagt in diesem Fall sehen sie keinen Sinn mich regieren zu lassen, weil ich eine Schande für die Familie wäre." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
" Und deshalb bist du jetzt hier? Aber sie brauchen dich dort doch!"  
  
" Und du findest mich nicht pervers oder so?"  
  
" Nein, warum sollte ich." Sie schwieg eine Weile und errötete dann," Woher weißt du das denn so genau? Hattest du schon eine Freundin?"  
  
Njain, die, die sie sich als FESTE Freundin wünschte, war zwar ihre Freundin, aber ahnte wahrscheinlich nicht das Geringste von ihrem Glück.  
  
" Nein, aber ich weiß es weil ich jemanden unendlich Liebe- trotz der Zeit, trotz der Entfernung, die zwischen uns liegt!" " Kenne ich sie?" " Mh..." " Sag' schon!"  
  
Blaue Augen, so klar als hätte man Diamanten in sie eingelassen. Glänzendes, bei schlechter Witterung leicht fliegendes Haar. Zarte, helle, Haut. Kleine, aber perfekt geformte Brüste, die in perfekter Ergänzung zum restlichen Körper stehen... Seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennenlernten, hatte sie sich praktisch nicht verändert. Sogar die Gesichtszüge ware die selben wie am ersten Tag. Traurige und einsame Augen, ein Gesichtsausdruck so voller Melancholie und gleichzeitig so voller Kraft, die nur darauf wartete, freigesetzt zu werden.  
  
" Hotaru." 


	2. Reason For Breathing II

von Yukio (skygoddess@gmx.de)  
  
Wow, schon das dritte Kapitel, und somit der Anfang des 2.Akts... "RFB I" stand unter dem Thema "Hotaru & Chibi-Usa", und der zweite mhja, eine zentrale Person wäre wohl Haruka, wenn ich mich nicht irre... wir sehen uns wieder im Nachwort, sonst nehme ich alles vorweg ^-^  
  
Reason for Breathing 2 - ...wer bin ich? Wäre es nicht besser, jemand anders zu sein?  
  
Chapter III  
  
Hektisch suchte ich meinen BH... irgendwo musste er doch sein, oder hatte ich ihn irgendwann zwischen ausziehen und Orgasmus aus dem Fenster geworfen? Kurze Pause- wahrscheinlich lag das Teil genau vor meinen Füßen und ich hatte es in der Eile übersehen... ich sah aus dem Fenster-aber ich konnte beim besten Willen keinen BH zwischen diesen ätzenden rosa Begonien vor dem Fenster entdecken. Diese Blumen, jedes mal, wenn ich hier war, hätte ich mich darüber aufregen können. Aber ich kam nicht, um mich aufzuregen, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Nicht, dass ich ein Problem mit den Blumen hätte- sie waren perfekt gepflegt- nein, sie erinnerten mich nur daran, dass ich nicht hier hin gehörte, es waren nicht meine Blumen und würden nie meine werden, und das war auch gut so. Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken auf, als er mich von hinten umarmte und über meine Brüste strich. " Ich dachte, heute ist dein letzter Arbeitstag? Bleib doch noch ein bisschen hier..." Ich seufzte. Natürlich wäre ich lieber bei ihm geblieben, aber ich hatte eine Verabredung, und die, die wirklich in dieses Haus gehörte, konnte jeden Moment nach Hause kommen und welche Auswirkungen das gehabt hätte, wagte ich mir nicht auszumalen. " Gomen, aber ich muss wirklich los! Ich muss noch was erledigen...Und jetzt rück endlich meinen BH raus, sonst gehe ich auch ohne!"  
  
Er warf mir den roten Spitzenstoff enttäuscht vor die Füße. " Du bist echt ein Miststück, weißt du das?" Wer findet denn keine Befriedigung in seiner Ehe? Ich hatte ihn nicht wirklich nötig. Gut, er war nett und Sex mit ihm war nichts, was ich einbüßen wollte, doch im Grunde war es auch mit ihn wie mit allen anderen Kerlen: wirklich glücklich machten sie mich nicht. Der Unterschied bei ihm war, dass wir eine in jeder Hinsicht mehr als außergewöhnliche Beziehung führten.  
  
" Ich dachte, dass liebst du an mir?" " Mh...und dass du keine rosa Pantoffeln und Blümchenunterwäsche trägst!" " Was? Ich dachte, sie wäre langsam mal erwachsen geworden..." " Das hoffe ich seit Jahren."  
  
Mich interessierte brennend, ob er sie überhaupt liebt...aber das sollte man besser nicht fragen, hatte er mich je gefragt, ob ich ihn liebte? Ich war froh, dass er es bisher nicht getan hatte und legte es auch nicht darauf an, dass er auf diese Idee kam.  
  
" Schenk ihr doch was Anständiges!" " Kleider machen Leute, oder wie? Das wäre ungefähr, als würdest du Haruka in ein Cocktailkleid stecken..."  
  
Zugegeben, der Vergleich hatte etwas, aber andererseits grenzte es an Hochverrat, Haruka mit Bunny zu vergleichen. Aber eigentlich ging mir diese Diskussion etwas zu weit. Ich wollte mich nicht in sein Privatleben einmischen- aber hatte ich das nicht schon längst? Natürlich, sonst wäre ich ja nichts anderes als seine Hure gewesen. An mich hatte ich ihn trotzdem nie heran gelassen. Keinen von ihnen.  
  
Ich war glücklich, fertig angezogen zu sein und diese unsinnige Konversation unterbrechen zu können. Ich steckte mir die Haare hoch und zog den Lidstrich nach. Als ich meine Tasche packte und mich zum gehen wandte, stand er lächelnd in der Tür. " Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" " Ich muss jetzt erst mal die restliche Arbeit erledigen und dann habe ich noch ziemlich viel zu Hause zu tun; unsere Behinderte lässt ja alle Arbeit liegen."  
  
" Behinderte?"  
  
" Ach nichts. Ich ruf' dich an, okay?" Was ging es ihn an, was bei mir zu Hause passierte?  
  
Es war wirklich verdammt knapp gewesen: gerade, als ich zur Türe heraus gekommen war, begegnete sie mir. " Hey, Setsuna!" Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln und winkte ihr schwach zurück... von wegen Prinzessin. Serenity hatte ich immer geachtet, aber Usagi schien mir wie ein billiger Abklatsch ihres zukünftigen Ichs. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Menge Charme, und im Kampf waren wir ohne sie verloren, aber im normalen Leben schien sie irgendwann in der Adoleszenz stehen geblieben zu sein... Schnell bog ich um die Ecke; dieser ewige Small Talk mit den Inners war nie mein Ding gewesen. Zu weit waren wir voneinander entfernt; in meinen Augen sprachen sie immer über Nichtigkeiten; sie alle... keine von ihnen musste je diese Einsamkeit ertragen, oder die Dinge sehen, mit denen ich lange Zeit leben musste... In der Straßenbahn saß mir ein Teenager, vielleicht 17, gegenüber und hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als mir in den Ausschnitt zu starren. Ein paar Mal streifte er meinen Blick; ich bemühte mich, möglichst cool und unnahbar zu gucken.  
  
Ich war wirklich froh, als ich endlich aussteigen konnte. Es war erst halb drei nachmittags, und ich musste aufpassen, in diesem Schneematsch nicht auszurutschen. Wofür wohnte ich eigentlich so weit außerhalb von Tokyo?  
  
Die schmale Straße, dass von der Bucht von Tokyo zu unserem Strandhaus führte, war gewöhnlich verlassen -solange Haruka nicht gerade darauf herum kurvte- ich hatte mich in dieser Einsamkeit nie wirklich wohl gefühlt- anderseits hatte ich ja früher noch viel einsamer Leben müssen. Eine Windbö bewirkte, dass sich eine Haarsträhne löste. Und wenn schon, wer würde hier schon darauf achten? Dieses verdammte Januarwetter! Warum hatte ich mich auch noch immer nicht dazu aufraffen können, den Führerschein zu machen? Naja, immerhin konnte man bei gutem Wetter immer mit der Straßenbahn fahren und der Weg von der Station bis nach Hause war dann auch kein Problem. Und wenn es wirklich schlimm war, konnte man auf Haruka zählen, die es sich zum Hobby gemacht hatte, Leute durch die Gegend zu chauffieren.  
  
Apropos Haruka... als ich die Tür unseres Hauses öffnete, wurde ich direkt auf Haruka-Typische Art begrüßt... "Michi???"  
  
Ich seufzte- zum wievielten Mal an diesem Tag ? "Nee, entschuldigen Sie, leider nur ich..." " Und wo kommst du denn her?" Haruka hob mit einem Glitzern in den Augen eine Augenbraue an. "Geb dir keine Mühe, ich werde es dir nicht sagen!"  
  
"Warum denn bloß nicht?"  
  
" Geht dich das was an?" "Warum denn nicht?"  
  
"Hat dir heute schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nervst?" "Dann müsst ihr mich halt nicht in der Bude einsperren! Ich habe das Gefühl, mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf-"  
  
Es folgte ein Haruka-Typische Motzorgie. Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie sich an Michirus Spiegel schneidet. Nicht genug, man muss hierbei erwähnen, dass es ein magischer Spiegel ist, der Haruka eine magische Wunde am Fuß beschert hatte.  
  
Zum Glück war heute der letzte Tag, an dem sie Krank geschrieben war... Es war die Hölle, wenn Haruka sich nicht bewegen durfte. Geschweige denn Auto oder Motorrad fahren. Und so war es ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, uns zu nerven. Michiru war dies anscheinend gewohnt (genau in diesem Moment fragte ich mich, wo zum Teufel sie dann war) und Hotaru wusste auch, mit der "Problempatientin" umzugehen, aber Chibi-Usa und ich drehten in regelmäßigen Abständen durch.  
  
Nicht dass ich so schon durchdrehte. Es ist schlimm, als einzige Hetero in dieser Lesben-Wohngruppe zu wohnen... WIRKLICH? Dabei mag ich sie alle, und Michiru war jetzt schon seit Jahren meine beste Freundin. Aber irgend etwas störte mich an dieser Kommune. Ich sollte es noch herausfinden... HÖR AUF ZU LÜGEN! Ich wusste es schon, verdrängte es aber schon lange. Schließlich würde es keinen Sinn machen, mich zu bemühen. Also stürzte ich mich seit Jahren in Affären mit irgendwelchen Typen, die mir alle nicht im Ansatz etwas bedeuteten. Aber so ließ es sich leben... WIE LANGE NOCH?  
  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und winkte Haruka ab, sie solle sich beruhigen. Dann begann ich, in meiner Handtasche nach meinem Handy zu suchen. Es war der letzte Tag vor meinem Urlaub, den ich mir genommen hatte, um ein wenig Zeit mit Chibi-Usa zu verbringen. Und natürlich auch einmal Zeit für mich zu haben. Hatte ich das nicht immer? WARUM NUR ICH ALLEIN?  
  
Und trotzdem hatte ich vergessen, die Entwürfe abzugeben- es war zum Haare ausreißen! Seit 3 Jahren führte ich mit zwei Freundinnen ein kleines Atelier. Wir entwerfen hauptsächlich Klamotten für die kleinen Boutiquen in Juuban. Mein größter Traum wäre es, einmal eines meiner Stücke auf einer der großen Modenschauen in Shinjuku zu sehen... aber soweit würde ich es nie schaffen. Warum sollte je einer meiner Träume in Erfüllung gehen? WARUM NICHT?  
  
Ich sah Haruka an, die desinteressiert in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. "Wo steckt denn Michiru?"  
  
"Frag' mich was leichteres. Wollte nur kurz einkaufen gehen..." Ich grinste verschmitzt.  
  
" Und wenn sie ganz wo anders ist?" Haruka rollte die Zeitschrift zusammen und hielt sie drohend in die Luft. "Sag das noch mal!" "Und wenn, du weißt doch, dass du deinen Fuß schonen musst. Also, wenn du nicht lesen willst, gib mir das Käseblatt." "Das meinte ich nicht!"  
  
"Du eifersüchtiges Ding. Du kennst Michiru doch besser als ich, wahrscheinlich ist sie in irgendeinem Laden hängen geblieben und kauft ihn gerade leer." "Das würde ich ihr nicht raten."  
  
"Warum? Warst du wieder mal so doof und hast ihr Geld gegeben? Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man nicht mit einkaufen geht." "Ich hasse einkaufen und außerdem..." sie hielt ihren bandagierten Fuß in die Luft. "Jaja, du armes kleines Haru..." " Hör endlich auf!"  
  
Ich seufzte und wählte auf dem Handy die Nummer von Asako, meiner Kollegin. Ich bat sie darum, mich abzuholen, damit ich die Entwürfe noch rechtzeitig bei Emi, unserer Fachfrau fürs Nähen abgeben konnte. Ich selber kam schon lange nicht mehr dazu, an der Nähmaschine zu sitzen, da ich alle Schnittmuster entwerfen musste, während Asako sich um die Organisation von Modenschauen und die Models kümmerte. Das Geld wurde durch drei geteilt, aber ich hatte immerhin den Vorteil, dass mein Name als der der Designerin angegeben wurde.  
  
Nachdem ich in meinem Zimmer die Entwürfe gefunden und in die Tasche gestopft hatte, setzte ich mich wieder zu Haruka, die gerade ausführlich durch alle Kanäle zappte. Ehrlich gesagt, sogar mir wäre die Decke nach einiger Zeit auf den Kopf gefallen, hätte ich nur rumsitzen dürfen.  
  
Ich dachte daran, was seit letzter Woche passiert war. Auch Hotaru, die ja immerhin 9 Jahre jünger als ich war, war jetzt in einer festen Beziehung. Mit Chibi-Usa, mit dem Kind, um das ich mich immer gekümmert hatte, als wäre ich ihre Mutter. Ob ich irgendwann selber Mutter werden würde? Wenn, dann nicht mit ganzem Herzen. Ich war die letzte der Outers, die ihr Glück noch immer nicht gefunden hatte. Ich wusste nichtmal, wo ich es suchen sollte... So ertrug ich die Einsamkeit, die Isolation, die mich schon mein ganzes Leben begleitete.  
  
"Setsuna?" Ich zuckte zusammen und sah, wie Haruka mir fest in die Augen blickte. "So heiße ich."  
  
"Was guckst du so ernst?"  
  
"Ach, lass mich doch gucken." Ich brauchte einen Themawechsel. " Wo ist denn Chibi-Usa?" " Die ist kurz bevor du gekommen bist zu Mamoru und Usagi." Ich spürte, wie mir etwas die Kehle zuschnürte. Wie schön, bei Mamoru- da hatte ich ja Glück gehabt!  
  
"Aha."  
  
Mist, jetzt hatte ich sie wieder auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. Haruka lächelte aber nur matt. "Die wissen es immer noch nicht, hm?"  
  
"Du meinst, dass sie mit Hotaru zusammen ist?" Unter anderem. Bunny war wirklich manchmal zu doof um geradeaus zu gucken... geschweige denn, dass sie anderes bemerkte. "Sie wollte es ihnen heute sagen." Es klingelte an der Tür. " Na dann mal viel Spass, wenn sie nach Hause kommt..." Haruka sah mich verwirrt an. Sie hatte es auch nicht verstanden. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, dass der Prinz und die Prinzessin nicht annähernd so gütig waren, wie sie im Kampf immer vorgaben zu sein. Schließlich waren diese Kämpfe Extremsituationen und hatten nicht das geringste mit dem normalen Leben zu tun.  
  
Auch etwas anderes hatte sie nicht verstanden. Aber wie sollte jemand anderes etwas verstehen, dass ich selbst nicht verstand? Ich war froh, bei Asako im Wagen zu sitzen und mit ihr über unwichtigere Dinge plaudern zu können. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Und, was wolltest du uns so dringend sagen?"  
  
Ich spielte an der Kordel meines Kapuzenpullis, indem ich sie immer wieder auf meinem Zeigefinger aufrollte. Na ja, was wollte ich ihnen sagen? Wie outet man sich vor seinen zukünftigen Eltern?  
  
Ich traute mich gar nicht daran zu denken, wie es wäre, wenn meine wirklichen Eltern davon erfahren würden, wenn ich ihnen berichten würde, dass ich jetzt mit Hotaru zusammen bin?  
  
Schon allein der Versuch, ihnen zu erklären, dass ich "jetzt in der Vergangenheit" mit ihr zusammen war, hätte ihre spießbürgerlichen Ansichten komplett durcheinander geworfen... OUTING!  
  
Das hört sich an, als müsste man sich vor anderen eingestehen, etwas falsches zu tun... [1]  
  
"Hey, sag schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit?"  
  
Haha, die Zeit ist doch was Lustiges. Seit meinen letzten Besuch vor Jahren schien Bunny sich zumindest nicht verändert zu haben. Und jetzt, jetzt musste es doch raus...  
  
" Ähm also, wisst ihr was mit Haruka und Michiru ist?" Yo, full points, Chisa...supi, Haru & Michi, die Vorzeigelesben, was besseres viel mir nicht ein.  
  
Bunny und Mamoru sahen einander an, dann starrte Bunny mich mit einem Grinsen und geröteten Wangen an. Wie alt war diese Frau eigentlich? Oder war ich in einer Zeitschleife gelandet, in der Bunny nicht alterte? Der Gedanke begann mir zu gefallen, doch verwarf ich ihn, da sie jedenfalls körperlich gealtert war; sie hatte ihr rundes Gesicht abgelegt, dass mir weit besser gefallen hatte, als dieser Blick, mit dem ich augenblicklich konfrontiert wurde.  
  
Mamoru sah mich ernst an, wie ein Vater es tat, bevor er seine 12-jährige Tochter, die natürlich schon längst aufgeklärt war, versuchte, aufzuklären [2]. " Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, dann kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen, das weißt du doch, oder?"  
  
Nicht klarkommen? Sollte das ein Witz sein? Ich mochte Michiru sowie Haruka schon immer unglaublich gern, und jetzt, wo sie Hotaru und mich unterstützten, ganz besonders. Bunny kicherte. " Oder hat Haruka versucht, mit dir zu flirten? Das macht sie gerne, und das musst du nicht zu ernst nehmen, weißt du?"  
  
CU [höhö, see you! Aber bleiben wir mal bei der Abkürzung]: "Ich bin ja nicht so blöd wie du, Bunny!"  
  
Und wieder begann ich, an meiner Kordel herum zu spielen. Wie sollte ich das nur rüber bringen? Ich hätte wohl mit Mamoru allein reden sollen. M: "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust mehr, hier weiter rum zu sitzen und dir zuzusehen, wie du deinen Pullover auseinander pflückst!"  
  
Ich dachte an Hotaru und dass sie mir Glück gewünscht hatte. Um sechs Uhr endete ihre Schicht, es war jetzt fast vier und ich hatte noch zwei Stunden, den beiden da vor mir die Wahrheit zu explizieren... oder, mit anderen Worten, es mit ihnen auszuhalten. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und begann... " Wisst ihr, warum ich überhaupt hierher zurück gekommen bin?" "Weil du uns besuchen wolltest?"  
  
"Das mit Sicherheit auch, aber ich bin eigentlich nur wegen einer bestimmten Person hierher gekommen und werde wegen ihr auch bleiben!" "Und wer soll das sein?"  
  
Ich schluckte und zog ein letzte Mal an meiner Kapuzenkordel. " Ich bin mit Hotaru zusammen."  
  
Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen, bis ich eine Hand auf meiner spürte. Es war Mamoru, der mich ansah wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Schnuller geklaut hatte. "Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst?" Was dachte er sich? Ich war doch kein Kind mehr, und das sollte er auch zu spüren bekommen.  
  
" Ja, ich meine es sehr ernst. Ich liebe Hotaru!!!" "Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung davon, du bist doch noch ein Kind!"  
  
"Aber du, du hast Ahnung, was? Mamoru, der Profi für Homosexualität?" Er errötete für einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber abwehrend den Kopf.  
  
"Mehr als du. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie deprimierend das für uns ist..."  
  
"Deprimierend? Dann würde ich auch mal ganz schnell den Kontakt zu Haruka und Michiru abbrechen, wenn ich deprimierend bin, dann müssen die ja mindesten 'ne Seuche haben!" "Ich denke, es ist nicht gut, dass du bei den beiden wohnst. Was haben die dir denn erzählt?"  
  
"Sie haben mich mit Hotaru verkuppelt und dafür bin ich ihnen sehr, sehr dankbar."  
  
In meinem Wutausbruch bemerkte ich, dass Bunny den Telefonhörer abgenommen hatte und eine Nummer wählte.  
  
"Rufst du jetzt die Polizei?" "Nein, ich rufe Haruka an, damit sie mir die Wahrheit sagt, was da abgelaufen ist!"  
  
Die nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille und auch von dem Telefongespräch mit Haruka war nicht viel mitzubekommen, da Bunny einfach wie eine Wilde auf ihr Gegenüber am anderen Ende der Leitung einredete. Nach ein paar Minuten legte sie den Telefonhörer mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf. "Und, was jetzt?"  
  
"Haruka kommt sofort vorbei."  
  
Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, Haruka würde Bunny am Telefon ihre Meinung sagen; aber anscheinend hatte sie doch noch einen Funken Respekt vor ihrer Prinzessin behalten. Oder kam sie wegen mir?  
  
Nichtmal 10 Minuten später klingelte sie an der Türe Sturm. Man sollte erwähnen, dass es zur Hauptverkehrszeit war und Haruka noch immer verletzt; warum man sie nicht für die Formel 1 zugelassen hatte, war mir ein Rätsel.  
  
Mamoru baute sich zuerst breit vor ihr auf, doch als Haruka ihn ansah und fragte, wie weit er sich eigentlich noch herunter lassen wolle, setzte er sich wieder hin. Jetzt begann eine Art Inquisition. Egal, was die Blonde sagte, wirklich alles wurde ihr im Munde umgedreht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch auf einmal so aufregt, ihr wisst schon so lange, dass ich mit Michiru zusammen bin und keinen hat das interessiert"; platzte Haruka nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Mamoru versuchte, sie mit Blicken zu töten, heraus. Ich überlegte, wie lange ich noch so tun wollte, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, dass jetzt die "Großen" alles regeln ließ. Ich wurde in ein paar Monaten 18, jedenfalls war das der biologische Fall. Eigentlich war ich weitaus älter.  
  
Und genau das sprach Haruka dann auch aus. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr Michi oder mich hier zu irgendwas beschuldigt. Sehen wir etwa so aus, als wären wir pädophil?"  
  
Jetzt wurde ich aber auch sauer auf Haruka- Hotaru und ich waren in ihren Augen also auch nur Kinder? " Hey, du sprichst genau aus, was ich gerade sagen wollte! Ihr könnt ja gerne machen, was ihr wollt, Hotaru auch, aber haltet unsere Tochter da raus, ja?"  
  
Haruka stieß einen Laut des Erstaunens aus und vergaß anscheinend, den Mund wieder zu zu machen. Dann wandte sie sich an Bunny.  
  
"Mondgesicht, hast du eigentlich keine Meinung dazu?"  
  
"Ich denke genauso wie mein Mamoru! Lasst Chibi-Usa in Ruhe!"  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr still sein. Das waren Bunny und Mamoru, die die ganze Zeit über so getan haben, als würden sie mich unterstützen, egal wobei? Die ich mehr als alles andere geliebt hatte?  
  
" Seid ihr noch ganz gesund? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und ich bin auch nicht so doof wie ihr und lasse mich von anderen oder der landläufigen Meinung beeinflussen! Und noch einmal: Haruka und Michiru haben das gemacht, was ich am liebsten von euch gesehen hätte. Aber das reicht mir jetzt! Wenn ihr meint, ihr könnt mich beeinflussen, dann seid ihr mächtig schief gewickelt."  
  
Ich sah Haruka an, die mir zublinzelte und stand auf. " Haru, gehen wir?"  
  
Haruka sah Bunny und Mamoru an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entschuldigt uns, wir haben keine Lust mehr, uns weiter mit Leuten zu unterhalten, deren Gesprächsniveau nur bis zum Tokyo Tower und zurück reicht!"  
  
Wir hinterließen zwei fassungslose Personen, die das erste Mal von einer Kriegerin, der sie blind vertraut hatten, fallen gelassen worden waren. Wir hatten ihnen auch blind vertraut...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Na klasse, jetzt würde es garantiert wieder Ärger geben. Zuerst wird Bunny alle Inners alarmieren und dann zu Michiru rennen, um ihr auch ja alles zu erzählen. Haruka stöhnte auf. "Geht das mit deinem Fuß?"  
  
Ach, der dämliche Fuß, den hatte sie beinahe vergessen. Also noch einmal Ärger mit Michiru. Sie sollte ja zu Hause sitzen und ihren Fuß ausruhen. Sie lächelte matt.  
  
"Das war nicht wegen dem Fuß..." "Sondern?"  
  
Das würde Chibi-Usa schon noch merken. Plötzlich sehnte Haruka sich nach der Zeit, in der sie nichts mit den Inners am Hut gehabt hatte. Warum mussten die immer aus allem so ein Theater machen? "Du hast doch jetzt nichts zu tun, oder?"  
  
"Hotaru hat um 18 Uhr Feierabend, willst du nicht nach Hause fahren?"  
  
Haruka zuckte mit den Schultern- warum sollte sie jetzt wieder im Wohnzimmer herumsitzen und unsinnige Anime ansehen? "Lass uns was trinken gehen, ich lade dich ein!" "Ehrlich? Danke!"  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später saßen die beiden Frauen in einem Cafe gegenüber eines großen Kaufhauses und bestellten sich je einen Tee. Haruka spürte, dass Chibi-Usa sich nicht wohl fühlte und blieb deswegen still. Langsam bemerkte sie auch wieder den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Fuß, den sie während der Autofahrt so gekonnt ignoriert hatte. Als der Tee serviert wurde, schüttete sie sich erst mal den halben Zuckertopf in die Tasse; vielleicht würde das den Schmerz betäuben.  
  
Chibi-Usa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Sag mal, wie war das eigentlich damals bei Michiru und dir?"  
  
Sie rührte mit dem Löffel in der Tasse herum, doch der Zucker wollte sich nicht komplett auflösen. "Wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, als die anderen raus gekriegt haben, dass..."  
  
" Erstens: wir haben beide keine Eltern, die sich da einmischen konnten, und Zweitens hatten die Inners zu der Zeit ganz andere Dinge zu tun, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst. Und bis jetzt haben sie's so gut wie ignoriert..."  
  
...vielleicht würde sich das ja jetzt ändern? War das, was sie gerade gehört hatte, die wahre Meinung der anderen zu Homosexuellen? Haruka fuhr sich mit der Hand hektisch durchs Haar- sollte sie jetzt, viele Jahre danach, noch Probleme wegen ihres Coming Out bekommen?  
  
"Bis jetzt?" "Du hast es doch selber gehört, oder? Wir sind alles Schuld. Ich habe ja insgeheim darauf gewartet, dass Mamoru sagt 'Hätte ich sie nur nie mit zum Angeln genommen'."  
  
Chibi-Usa lachte unsicher. " Wo bitte sollten wir angeln, hier in Tokyo ist doch alles verseucht." "Das stimmt nun auch wieder." "Wie habt ihr das denn damals Hotaru klar gemacht?"  
  
Haruka seufzte. Sie wollte zwar etwas Zeit außerhalb des Hauses verbringen, aber nicht die Lesbensberatung vom Dienst spielen. Aber hatte sie eine Wahl? Schließlich konnte sie die Kleine jetzt nicht hängen lasse.  
  
"Sie ist halt damit aufgewachsen, und wir haben ihr das nie ernsthaft versucht zu erklären. Ich bin echt froh darüber, dass Hotaru das als so normal auffasst, wie es auch wirklich ist. Aber natürlich hat sie mal nachgefragt, ob Michiru und ich ein 'richtiges' Paar sind."  
  
"Und was habt ihr ihr gesagt?"  
  
"Die Wahrheit. Was guckst du mich so doof an?"  
  
Ein Grinsen, das Haruka ungemein verunsicherte, machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens breit. "Was zum Teufel..."  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Jemand hielt ihr mit aller Gewalt von hinten seine Hände vor die Augen. "Rate mal, wer ich bin!"  
  
Der melodische Klang dieser so vertrauten Stimme sowie der leichte Anflug von Naomi Campbell-Parfum ließ keine Irrtümer zu, und so nahm Haruka eine der Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf.  
  
"Garantiert nicht der Weihnachtsmann, hab' ich recht?" Michiru nahm ihre Hände vom Gesicht ihrer Geliebten und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
"Was suchst du denn hier? Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, dass du..." Haruka verschränkte die Arme, rollte mit den Augen und rutschte ein Stück weit von Michiru weg.  
  
"Hattest du nicht auch gesagt, du gehst nur eben einkaufen?" "War ich doch auch." Sie deutete auf die unzähligen Taschen, die auf dem Boden standen.  
  
"Hat dir schon mal jemand den Unterschied zwischen Einkaufen und Shoppen erklärt? Klamotten kann man nicht essen, Michiru!" Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer, gut dass ich euch treffe. Zu Fuß hätte ich das nämlich nicht mehr zur Bushaltestelle schleppen können."  
  
Sie schielte in die Tasse, die noch ganz voll war und sah Haruka fragend an. "Darf ich?" Haruka lächelte zustimmend und nickte. Chibi-Usa fing so sehr an zu lachen, dass sie sich an ihrem Tee verschluckte, als die Grünhaarige den völlig überzuckerten Tee probierte und alsbald darauf los prustete.  
  
Als Michiru sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, erzählte Chibi-Usa von dem, was sie gerade bei Chibas erlebt hatten. "...gut, dass ihr mir das sofort gesagt habt, sonst hätte ich am Ende noch Bunny's Lügengeschichten Glauben geschenkt!"  
  
Haruka fühlte sie direkt erleichterter, jedoch nur, bis Michiru ihr ein paar Taschen in die Hand drückte, um sie ins Auto zu tragen. Als sie alles ordnungsgemäß verstaut hatte, bot sie ihrer Verlobten den Arm zum Gehen an.  
  
"Und du gehst heute Abend mit Hotaru essen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" Chibi-Usa zog gerade ihre Jacke an; es war schließlich schon halb sechs und zum Krankenhaus war es noch ein ganzes Stück. " Ich weiß noch nicht, was wir machen, aber erwartet uns nicht vor zwei Uhr nachts wieder zurück." "Dann müssen wir aber mal ein Auge zu drücken."  
  
Die beiden anderen sahen sie verdutzt an. "Schließlich ist unsere Chibi noch nicht volljährig..."  
  
Michiru sah sie ernst an. Fuck, warum hatte sie das nur gesagt? Haruka hätte sich für diesen Satz verfluchen können, sie würde sich nur noch alles verderben...  
  
"Dann solltet ihr doch etwas früher wieder da sein..."  
  
Chibi-Usa sah Michiru bettelnd und Haruka aus funkelnden schwarzen Augen an. "Hotaru passt doch auf mich auf..."  
  
"Das kann ich mir denken..." murmelte Haruka und zwickte Michiru in die Hüfte. " Lass sie gehen"; flüsterte die Blonde ihrer Freundin zu. Michiru wollte ihren besorgten Blick immer noch nicht ablegen, raffte sich dann aber doch noch zu einem "Bis morgen Früh" auf, das Chibi-Usa aus dem Café sprinten ließ.  
  
Als die beiden draußen waren und Haruka den Wagen aufschloss, sah Michiru sie wieder einmal ernst an. "Was sollte das jetzt gerade? Willst du Ärger mit Bunny und Mamoru?"  
  
"Den haben wir doch schon, oder hast du das von gerade schon vergessen?"  
  
" Na gut, das sehe ich ein, aber wofür hast du mich dann eben gekniffen?"  
  
Haruka öffnete Michiru die Autotür. Als sie selbst eingestiegen war und den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss gestoßen hatte, legte sie die Hand, statt auf das Lenkrad auf Michirus Oberschenkel und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir heute Abend allein zu Hause..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Als ich Mamoru an der Ecke stehen sah und er mich in sein Büro winkte, hatte ich schon das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte- wofür würde er mich sonst, während ich an der Rezeption einen Patienten aufnahm, von der Arbeit wegholen? So überließ ich einer Kollegin den Job und verschwand hinter der weißen Tür.  
  
Er wies mich dazu an, mich auf den Stuhl zu sitzen. Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg mir in die Nase- Krankenhausluft! Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag unter dieser Luft gearbeitet hatte, wurde sie mir jetzt erst wieder richtig bewusst. Aber das war es nicht, nicht nur die sterile Atmosphäre ließ mich unsicher werden, sondern auch der seltsame Blick, der von Mamorus Augen ausging, brachte mich dazu, nervös an meinem Kittel zupfen.  
  
" Chibi-Usa war gerade bei uns." Ich sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor Sechs- klar, Mamoru musste heute von sechs bis zwei Uhr nachts arbeiten. Ich freute mich heimlich über meine sofort beendete Frühschicht. Chibi-Usa hatte sich also vor Mamoru und Bunny geoutet... ich hatte mich schlecht gefühlt, nicht dabei sein zu können. Und das bestätigte sich sogleich.  
  
" Ja und, was ist da so schlimm dran?" Mamorus Gesichtsfarbe wechselte zu einem intensiven pink. " Du willst es also leugnen, was?" Leugnen? Wovon sprach er?! "Was, dass wir uns lieben?!"  
  
-PENG- Sein Handabdruck brannte heiß auf meiner Wange, als würde sie von Dutzenden von Nadeln durchstochen.  
  
" Wenn du sie nur noch einmal anfasst, bekommst du Ärger, Mädchen. Schonmal daran gedacht, dass das hier meine Station ist? Ich kann jederzeit jede Schwester feuern, weißt du?"  
  
Ich hielt nur meine Wange und sah ihn hinter einem Schleier aus Tränen wild herumfuchteln. Ich hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, wie er verlangt hatte- oder hatte ich wirklich etwas falsches getan?  
  
" Ich habe ja von Anfang an gesagt, die Lesben und ein Kind aufziehen, da kommt nur Ärger bei rum..."  
  
Ich bohrte meine Fingernägel so fest ich konnte in die Handflächen, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. " Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst mit ihnen befreundet?"  
  
" Befreundet? Mit diesem Mannsweib und der eingebildeten Kuh? Ich? Das ich nicht lache! Aber man kann sich ja nicht sicher sein, dass wir sie nicht irgendwann mal wieder für eine Mission brauchen..."  
  
Ich schaffte es irgendwie wieder, mich zu sammeln und schluckte mehrmals.  
  
" Ach, zum Kämpfen sind wir dann wieder gut genug, was? Hauptsache der Herr Dr. macht sich die Finger nicht schmutzig, wie?"  
  
" Wer ist denn hier schmutzig?! Ich warne dich, fass meine Tochter nicht an!"  
  
"Der Einzige, der hier schmutzig ist, bist du! Soll ich Bunny mal erzählen, was du so schönes mit Setsuna machst? Von wegen, sie macht dir die Buchhaltung..."  
  
Nun wurde er sichtlich nervös. Ich wusste schon lange von seinem Verhältnis mit Setsuna; sie erzählte mir vieles, was die anderen nicht wussten, aber eigentlich fand ich es nicht gut, ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen und es zu meinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Aber was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?  
  
" Du mieses kleines..." Das Klopfen an der Tür erlöste mich aus diesem Gespräch und von meiner Schicht.  
  
"Herein?"  
  
-"Chiba-san, wir haben da einen Notfall, könnten Sie bitte..."-  
  
Mamoru sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und zischte mir im Vorbeigehen noch ein "Wir sprechen uns noch" zu. Ich zuckte betont cool mit den Schultern und lief in Richtung Schwesternzimmer, um mich umzuziehen und die Spuren der Ohrfeige und meiner Tränen zu kaschieren. So hatte Mamoru reagiert- wie würden dann bloß die anderen reagieren? Warum nur, konnte er sich nicht einfach für uns freuen?  
  
Gerade Mamoru, der nun wirklich kein Unschuldslamm war... Ich lächelte süffisant in den Spiegel- jetzt hatte etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Ich nahm mir vor, diese Gedankengänge ein anderes Mal aufzugreifen, als ich Chibi-Usa an der Rezeption entdeckte.  
  
Doch anscheinend war sie in den selben Gedanken versunken wie ich- auch ihre Augen waren unmerklich gerötet. Ich umarmte sie und strich ihr über die glühende Wange, spürte, dass sie noch wärmer war als ich. Zwei Braune Rehaugen sahen mich ängstlich an.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht..."  
  
Ich nickte und zog sie aus dem Krankenhaus. " Mamoru hat gerade schon mit mir geredet." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
" Wah, nicht da, das tut weh..." - "Jaja, stell' dich nicht so an wie ein kleines Kind!" " Es tut aber trotzdem weh" -"Das ist die Strafe, dass du durch die Gegend gerannt bist. Aber es ist fast verheilt..." " Ey, hör endlich auf, das kitzelt..." - "Soll ich dich wo anders kitzeln?"  
  
Ich bemühte mich nicht, Haruka darüber auszufragen, was die Sache mit Chibi- Usa ergeben hatte. Ich spürte, dass sie viel mehr beschäftigte als das Problem mit den beiden Mädchen. Auch wir saßen jetzt ziemlich in der Tinte. Die Laune der beiden hatte für sich gesprochen, also beschloss ich, sie etwas abzulenken. Ich wusste, dass es nichts brachte, sie unter Druck zu setzen, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Wenn ich nur abwarten würde, redete Haruka von ganz alleine. Ich fixierte den Verband an ihrem Fuß mit 2 Klebestreifen und begann, den anderen zu kitzeln. Haruka brach in einem hysterischen Lachanfall aus.  
  
"Lass das bleiben!" Ich kicherte.  
  
"Warum denn?"  
  
"Das ist doch bescheuert. Und außerdem..."  
  
Mit einem Satz saß sie auf mir und kitzelte mich am Bauch, meine Schwachstelle... Wir balgten ein wenig auf der Couch herum und schließlich zog ich Haruka an mich und küsste sie innig. Sie fing an, an meinem Ohr zu knabbern, und ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, weil sie mir beinahe ins Ohr pustete. Derweil strich ich mit den Händen über ihren Nacken, den Rücken und jeden einzelnen Wirbel hinunter.  
  
Nach einer Weile streifte sie mir den Pulli über die Schultern und begann meinen Hals bis zum Brustansatz zu küssen und dabei meine Arme hoch und runter zu streichen. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Ich fuhr mit den Händen die Rundungen ab, die sich nur leicht unter dem zarten Stoff ihres Hemdes abzeichneten, hinter dem sie ihre perfekte Figur versuchte zu verschleiern.  
  
"Hoch mit dir!"  
  
Ich grinste und setzte mich auf sie. Wir beide lachten- "Das wäre bei den Heteros jetzt die Reiterstellung, richtig?!"  
  
Haruka aber hatte ihre Hände schon längst wieder an meinem Rücken, um mir den BH zu öffnen. Ich tat es ihr gleich und öffnete langsam den Reißverschluß ihrer Hose, die sie durch hin- und her- rutschen auf der Couch irgendwie abstreifte. Ich schob gerade meine Hände zärtlich unter ihr Hemd, als endlich das kam, worauf ich die ganze Zeit so neugierig gewesen war [nahain, nicht woran wir alle jetzt denken, ihr Säue ^-^]. "Michiru?"  
  
Sie bedeutete mir, die Hände wir hervorzuholen. Ich legte mich auf sie und wir verschlungen die Beine ineinander.  
  
"Was war los?" Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, die ersten Knöpfe ihres Hemdes aufzuknöpfen und mit dem Fingernägeln über ihr Dekolleté zu kreisen. Sie hatte eine Hand auf meinem Po und streichelte langsam darüber. Ich schloss die Augen. "Also, Bunny rief mich an..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Was war nur falsch daran, sie zu lieben? Ich habe Hotaru immer geliebt, immer, wollte es mir nur nie eingestehen. Und jetzt, wo ich mich selbst überwunden hatte, wo ich glaubte, glücklich zu sein, wurde dieses Glück getrübt, von den Menschen, die ich einst mindestens genauso innig geliebt hatte wie Hotaru jetzt. Vielleicht auf eine kindliche Weise, aber Usagi und Mamoru hatten mir immer viel bedeutet- auf eine naive Weise, das war wohl der Fehler. Aber haben Kinder nicht eine Art 7. Sinn, der sie vor hinterlistigen Leuten zurückschrecken ließ? Waren sie überhaupt hinterlistig? Ich konnte mich nicht länger zusammenreißen und eine heiße Träne lief mir die Wange hinunter.  
  
Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Haruka hatte so unsicher gewirkt... wie sollten sie jetzt mit den anderen umgehen? Alles verleumden?  
  
" Hey, nicht weinen, das steht dir nicht!"  
  
Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das Hotaru von der Toilette zurück war. Wir waren wohl beide ziemlich geschockt gewesen und hatten uns Erstmal in die nächste McDonalds-Filiale gesetzt, um uns ein wenig abzuregen. Außerdem hatte ich Hunger- Haruka hatte am Mittag versucht zu kochen, was mit einem Desaster geendet hatte. Und das miese daran war, dass auch meine Kochkünste nicht besser waren. Also durften wir am Ende fasten. Als ich mir die matschigen und versalzten McDonalds-Pommes reingezog, wurde mir allerdings klar, das sogar Bunny etwas besseres zustande gebracht hätte. Hotaru setzte sich mir gegenüber an den hohen Tisch, den wir hatten nehmen müssen, weil es heillos überfüllt gewesen war.  
  
"Was lutschst du so lustlos an den Pommes? Soll das irgendwas bedeuten?" Ich kicherte. :"Du hentai, das hättest du wohl gerne, wie? Was machen wir denn jetzt?" "Ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst. Insgesamt oder heute abend?"  
  
Ich wollte sagen 'insgesamt', aber das würde nur bedeuten, das wir über die Geschehnisse reden würden und ich hatte an diesem Tag wirklich schon genug Tristesse gehabt! "Ich meinte, was wir heute Abend machen? Hast du Lust auf Disco?"  
  
Ich sah auf meinen Pulli mit der mittlerweile wirklich ausgefransten Kordel und die Baggy- so würde man mich noch Nichtmals in die billigste Absteige lassen! Auch Hotaru trug zwar elegantere,aber auch zu alltägliche Klamotten. Außerdem spürte ich, dass sie von der Arbeit und dem anderen Stress ziemlich ausgelaugt war. "Ich würde ja lieber nach Hause, weißt du?" "Und später noch weg?" "Wieso willst du unbedingt unter die Leute?"  
  
Um den Trouble zu vergessen? Um einfach unerkannt mit Hotaru zusammen zu sein?  
  
Hotaru wusste doch ganz genau, warum ich weg wollte! "Willst du etwa Haruka den ganzen Abend ertragen?"  
  
"Wieso? Wer sagt denn, das wir 'ne Orgie mit denen machen müssen?" Ich grinste und musste daran denken, das Mamoru Haruka als pädophil bezeichnet hatte.  
  
Schließlich beschlossen wir also, für ein paar Stunden nach Hause zu fahren, denn um in die Disco zu gehen, war es noch entschieden zu früh. So saßen wir an der Bushaltestelle, die wie so oft, menschenleer war, weil kaum jemand in Richtung Meer fuhr. Es war also quasi unsere Privatbushaltestelle geworden.  
  
Hotaru hatte sich an meine Brust gelehnt und schloss von Zeit zu Zeit die Augen, während wir auf den Bus warteten. Es war schon am frühen Nachmittag dunkel geworden und erst als ich eine Gänsehaut bekam, bemerkte ich, dass ich meine Jacke bei Mamoru vergessen hatte. Hotaru strich über meine Hand. "Du zitterst. Kalt?" Sie strich mir langsam über das Gesicht und den Arm herunter, wobei sie ihre Hand leicht an dem Stoff rieb. "Musst du mir hier einen rubbeln? Das sieht ziemlich bekloppt aus und warm werde ich davon auch nicht!"  
  
Hotaru lächelte und legte ihre Hand, nicht minder kalt als meine, obwohl sie einen Mantel trug, in meinen Nacken und zog mich an sich. " Dadurch wird dir bestimmt wärmer!" Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund und ich bekam ihre warmen Lippen zu spüren. Eine feste Umarmung ließ mich für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, was geschehen war, und dass mir bitterkalt war.  
  
WIE LANGE NOCH? Wie lange würde uns dies noch erlaubt sein? War es überhaupt erlaubt? Was, wenn man meine Eltern benachrichtigen würde? Was, wenn Mamoru noch mehr abdrehen würde?  
  
Könnte ich all dem stand halten? Anstelle über Antworten nachzudenken, flüsterte ich Hotaru ein "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr. Hey, ich liebte sie, was zählte sonst noch? Ein leichter Stich in meinem Herzen ließ mich ahnen, dass ich anfing, mich selbst zu belügen, doch es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, so dass ich die unruhigen Gedanke versuchte, weiterhin zu ignorieren,auch wenn ich wusste, es würde mir irgendwann das Genick brechen.  
  
"Ey Shunji, seh mal da, die Lesben!" Beim letzten Wort schreckten wir beide auf und ich rückte ein Stück von Hotaru weg, doch sie ergriff sofort wieder meine Hand.  
  
Vor uns stand eine Clique von Jungs. Ja, es waren noch Jungs, auch wenn sie mindestens 20 waren, hatten sie etwas von den typischen raufenden Bälgern. Vielleicht waren sie vor dem Gesetz volljährig, aber bedeutete das auch automatisch, das man erwachsen war? Was macht einen zum Erwachsenen? Ich seufzte. Shunji, anscheinend der Anführer der Truppe, stellte sich vor uns.  
  
"Na, das ist wahre Liebe, was?" Hotaru sah mich irritiert an. Was denn, wieso sollte ich etwas sagen? Sollte man den Kerl nicht einfach ignorieren? Doch bevor ich mir Worte überlegt hatte, sah Hotaru ihn mit einem dreisten Funkeln in den Augen an. H: "Und wenn, was dann?"  
  
Ein andere von den Jungs lachte höhnisch. " Scheiß Lesben, ihr seid ja widerlich! Macht, dass ihr wegkommt, sonst kotze ich euch noch voll!" Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und ich wütend wurde, wütend, weil man mich in meinem Stolz, in allem, was ich war, gekränkt hatte, ohne mich je zuvor gesehen zu haben! 'In allem, was ich war'- dabei war ich viel mehr als die Lesbe, auf die er mich reduziert hatte.  
  
Das hier war nicht wie eine Beleidigung, die Mittelschüler sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen. Es war kein Scherz und es war keine kleine Bosheit- es war einfach zum Schreien!  
  
Doch Hotaru drückte meine Hand und deutete auf den Bus, der gerade hielt. Ich musste mich beherrschen, einzusteigen und nicht diesen Typen jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen!  
  
Schließlich saßen wir wieder im Bus. Und als Hotaru meine Hand nahm und sich an mich schmiegte, wurde mir unwohl.  
  
Ich liebte Hotaru, und jetzt brachte mich schon so eine dumme Bemerkung ins Grübeln? Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Also drückte ich ihre Hand fester. "Mach dir nichts daraus."  
  
Es schien wie eine Beruhigung für Hotaru, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte ich mich selbst beruhigen. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Und Chibi-Usa war nicht die Einzige, die an diesem Abend versuchte, Wut und Tränen zu zügeln.  
  
Michirus Augen glühten, nachdem Haruka mit ihrem Vortrag über die Sache bei Mamoru geendigt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf und begann auf dem Boden ihren Pullover zu suchen.  
  
"Die sind doch alle durchgedreht! Warum fällt denen plötzlich auf, das sie homophob sind?"  
  
In ihrem hektischen Gesuche und gleichzeitigen Fluchen stieß Michiru gegen den Tisch und warf ein darauf stehendes Glas um. Die Flüssigkeit lief den Tisch hinunter und sog sich in den Teppich. Haruka erhob ebenfalls von der Couch und stöhnte. Das Zeug lief genau auf ihre helle Hose!  
  
"Verdammt, beeile dich und hol einen Lappen, oder glaubst du, so ein Fleck ist dekorativ? Und überhaupt, warum steht hier so ein Zeug rum? Von mir kann's nicht sein..."  
  
Sie besah sich den Fleck fachmännisch. "Na toll, Rotwein... Setsuna, die alte Säuferin, wie? Haruka, beweg' dich und hol' was zum Aufwischen!"  
  
Haruka war schon wieder aus der Küche zurück und hatte eine Rolle Papiertücher in der Hand. Michiru riss sie ihr aus der Hand und fluchte weiter.  
  
"Was denn, willst du mir nicht helfen?" Haruka zog den Kopf ein. Superlaune,romantischer Abend zu zweit ade... Sie zog ihre Hose aus der Weinlache und begann, sie mit dem Tuch zu bearbeiten, was jedoch nur unzählige Fusseln zur Folge hatte. Um Michiru zu entkommen und ihre Hose vor einem Weinfleck zu bewahren, ging sie nach oben, um die Hose mit Fleckenmittel einzusetzen.  
  
In der selben Zeit kroch Michiru mit sämtlichen Teppichreinigern, die sie hatte auftreiben können, über den Boden. Baka, dachte sie von sich selbst, der Fleck ist längst weg und du schrubbst hier rum- lässt deine Wut an dem armen Teppich aus!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Warum, warum bin ich nur so sauer auf Bunny und Mamoru? Hätte man so etwas nicht früher oder später erwarten müssen?  
  
"Hey, hast du gleich die Farbe aus dem Teppich gerieben?"  
  
Als ich Harukas Stimme hinter mir hörte, hätte ich sie beinahe wieder angemeckert. Aber was konnte Haruka dafür? Schließlich gefiel uns beiden die ganze Sache nicht. Und ich musste mal wieder meine Aggressionen an der falschen Person auslassen.  
  
Ein letztes Mal wischte ich über den Boden und schnappte dann die Putzmittel, um sie wieder in die Küche zu bringen. Als ich mich umdrehte, stockte mir der Atem. Haruka stand nur in Unterwäsche- richtigen Dessous, nicht den üblichen Boxershorts und Bustier- an den Türrahmen in Richtung Küche gelehnt. Sie trug einen schwarzen BH und den dazu passenden String- von schwarz konnte man nicht wirklich reden, denn der hauchdünne Stoff, wo denn Stoff war, war beinahe durchsichtig. Ich beschloss, meine Aggressionen doch lieber an jemand anderen Auszuleben, als ich ihre Brustwarzen unter dem BH durchschimmern sah.  
  
"Na du Putzteufel, noch sauer?" Haruka stand noch immer an der Tür. Ich wusch mir die Finger, die von den ganzen aggressiven Mitteln bald wahrscheinlich total ruiniert sein würden. Ich wollte ins Wohnzimmer, um weiter nach meinem Pullover zu suchen, doch Haruka hielt ihn mir vor die Nase. "Suchst du den?" Ich versuchte, das Oberteil zu ergattern, doch Haruka warf es zur Seite und grinste. "Komm, geb's her !"  
  
"Du ziehst ihn dann ja an, also warum sollte ich ihn dir geben?"  
  
Dieses Mal hatte Haruka gewonnen. Ich legte die Hand um ihre Hüfte und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sie zu küssen. Sie begann, hinten an einem Reißverschluß zu suchen, um mir den Rock zu öffnen, und versuchte, ihn herunter zu ziehen, weil sie keinen fand. Also nahm ich ihre Hand und drückte sie zwischen meine Schenkel.  
  
"Aber-" Ich fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen ihren Brüsten hin und her und legte dann einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Da ist vorne ein Knopf, weißt du..."  
  
Ich verfluchte mich für den Satz... warum rutschen mir auch immer ungewollt zweideutige Bemerkungen heraus? Haruka fing an zu stammeln. "Ja, ich weiß, was das ist, das kenne ich schon lange, Michi..." Ich musste laut loslachen und legte ihre Hand an meine Taille. "Ich meinte den Knopf um den Rock zu öffnen..."  
  
Haruka wurde rot. Die Runde ging also wieder mal an mich. Der Jeansrock fiel langsam auf den Boden und ich schob ihn mit dem Fuss zur Seite. Schon hatte Haruka die Finger in meinem Slip.  
  
"Und jetzt, noch mehr Knöpfe?" Ich nickte verschwörerisch und deutete auf die Couch. Dort begannen wir uns leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ich begann vor Erregung zu zittern, als sie meinen BH öffnete und sie mit den Finger in mich eindrang. Ich wollte sie dazu bewegen, mir endlich den Slip auszuziehen, als ich ein vertrautes Rasseln hörte. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Meine Finger waren auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle schon fast abgefroren und so musste ich mir Mühe geben, den Schlüssel festzuhalten und ins Schloss zu stoßen. Auch Chibi-Usa sah mich bibbernd an. Die Nacht war wunderschön und sternklar, aber genauso klar und kalt war die Luft!  
  
10 Minuten mussten wir durch die Kälte laufen und auch das Händchenhalten hatte uns nicht besonders wärmen können. Jetzt freute ich mich auf eine warme Tasse Tee, vielleicht etwas anständiges zu Essen und kuscheln,ohne von irgendwelchen hirnlosen Möchtegern- Machos belästigt zu werden, und vielleicht auch- ARAAAAAA HARUKA!  
  
Haruka? Ach, das gehörte nicht zu meinen Gedanken, sondern war ganz klar Michiru entfahren. Na toll, am liebsten hätte ich die Tür ganz schnell wieder zugemacht, doch Chibi-Usa war schon längst herein gestürmt. Setsuna und ich waren es schon längst gewöhnt, Haruka und Michiru abends, wenn sie sich allein wähnten, im Wohnzimmer bei ganz anderen Dingen als Fernsehen zu erwischen. Die Blamage lag schließlich bei ihnen, hatten sie doch genauso ein Schlafzimmer wie wir auch... Michirus Ausrede war ja immer, dass das Haus schließlich ihr gehörte, und sie dort machen konnte, was sie wollte. Aber unangenehm war es ihr trotzdem. Und besonders wenn Chibi-Usa jetzt ohne Vorwarnung ins Haus stürmte!  
  
Ich hatte also keine Wahl und stürmte ihr hinterher. Wie erwartet stand Chibi-Usa mit großen Augen im Wohnzimmer und Haruka saß mit hochroten Kopf auf der Couch, während Michiru im Höschen durchs Wohnzimmer irrte, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Kleidungsstück. Auf ihrem Bauch zeichneten sich einige blau-grüne Flecken ab.  
  
Haruka stützte entnervt den Kopf auf eine Hand. "Ich dachte, ihr kommt erst heute Nacht wieder zurück?" Ich nahm Chibi-Usa bei der Hand und setzte sie auf einen Sessel, ich mich auf den Boden.  
  
"Tja, falsch gedacht. Aber wenn ihr wollt, sind wir auch ganz schnell wieder weg..." Michiru hatte auch endlich ihren BH, den Rock sowie ihre Muttersprache wiedergefunden. "Ihr hättet ja wenigstens klingeln können..."  
  
Ja klar, ich habe den Schlüssel in der Hand und klingele noch!!!  
  
" Regt euch mal ab, schließlich haben wir nichts gesehen." Chibi-Usa wurde rot und ich räusperte mich. " Jedenfalls habe ICH nichts gesehen. Und wenn schon, was sollte man denn da weg gucken?"  
  
Michiru sah auf ihren Bauch und dann verstohlen zu Haruka- und auch ich ließ mein Auge zu ihr schweifen- Haruka in so einer scharfen Unterwäsche? Es geschahen also doch noch Zeichen und Wunder.  
  
Chibi-Usa hatte die Situation anscheinend versucht zu überstehen, indem sie sie den Boden gründlichst angesehen hatte. Jetzt schien unser aller Blick auf einem weißen Fleck neben dem Tisch zu ruhen- EIN WEISSER FLECK?  
  
Verrückte Welt. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen und nach einer plausiblen Erklärung zu suchen. Aber es gibt ja auch noch Leute, die frecher sind als ich. "Äh, ist der Fleck da von euch?"  
  
Haruka begann zu grinsen und Michiru spielte verlegen mit einer Haarsträhne. "Klar, das ist von Michiru!"  
  
Angewidert sah Chibi-Usa auf den Teppich. Mir war endlich eingefallen, was schon mal diese mysteriösen Flecken auf dem Teppich verursacht hatte. Als Michiru gemerkt hatte, dass ich auch an den Teppichreiniger dachte, beschloss sie auch, Chibi-Usa zum Narren zu halten. Auch wenn der Profi für Zweitdeutige Witze eindeutig Haruka war. "Kennst du das nicht, wenn das alles so rausläuft und du kannst das nicht mehr aufhalten?"  
  
Chibi-Usa schluckte, woher sollte sie Haruka auch so schnell einzuschätzen gelernt haben? Michiru und ich verdrehten schon die Augen, es reichte wirklich, aber Haruka lief gerade erst zu Hochtouren auf.  
  
"Und manchmal ist das auch rot, dann kommt das zum Beispiel auf meine Hose... oder läuft das Tischbein herunter..." Michiru versetzte ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen. Michiru war, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, immer die Weltmeisterin darin gewesen, Haruka durch kleine sadistische Gesten zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
"Nimm die bloß nicht ernst! Uns ist ein Glas mit Rotwein umgekippt und auf dem Boden sowie auf Harukas Hose gelandet. Und dieses weiße Zeug, das ist Teppichreiniger- glaubst du es, oder muss ich es dir erst zeigen?"  
  
Nachdem wir alle ausgiebig gelacht hatten, beschlossen Hotaru und ich, uns schnell fertig zu machen und dann wieder in Richtung Stadt zu fahren.  
  
END of Chapter III  
  
Comments: [1]: Danke an Nuggi, ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht böse, dass ich dich ohne deine Erlaubnis zitiert habe! [2]: Das hat man mit mir probiert... ich habe mir vielleicht einen abgelacht...  
  
Also, dieses Mal kommt also ein Nachwort statt ellenlangen Vorwort. Es tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lang auf diesen Teil warten musstet, eigentlich wollte ich den 2.Teil so rausbringen, dass er aus dem 3. und 4. Kapitel besteht, aber leider besteht das 4. Kapitel aus mehreren "Unterkapiteln" und dann fahre ich auch noch weg, so dass es nochmal mindestens 2 Monate dauern wird, bis das fertig ist. Meine Pläne für die Story erstrecken sich mittlerweile ins Unendliche... Dann habe ich da noch ein Anliegen: Mailt mir, was man Haruka zum Geburtstag schenken kann (Misa: "Einen einzelnen Lockenwickler!" *ggg*)! Bei Hotaru war's da leichter... Mhja, widmen möchte ich diesen Teil der Story Oba-san, einfach aus Spass an der Freud und weil dieser Teil Mamoru in so ein schlechtes Licht rückt *fg*: Moorhuhn Power!!! Und dann wünsche ich euch allen (wenn ihr sie nicht schon hinter euch habt, ich bin ja mit NRW-Ferienzeiten gesegnet) noch schöne Ferien... Man liest sich, Yukio 


	3. Reason For Breathing III

von Yukio (skygoddess@gmx.de)  
  
So, da ist jetzt der zweite Teil , nachdem im ersten so gut wie nichts passiert ist, geht's hier doch etwas heißer her ^ ^ Aber es gibt schlimmeres... Mit dem zweiten Kapitel ist also der Grundstein für den weiteren Verlauf gelegt, aber lest selbst... Bis zum 3. Kapitel, Yukio  
  
Reason for Breathing- Chapter 2  
  
" Warum bist du eigentlich immer so eifersüchtig? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Michiru je was mit so einem knochigem Museumsopa anfangen würde!" " Na ja, das ist es nicht..."  
  
" Nein, natürlich, du bist gar nicht eifersüchtig, du tust nur so, oder wie? Du musst dir ja echt endcool vorkommen, Haruka! Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass du viel leichter zu durchschauen bist als du denkst?" " Hast du irgendwelche Drogen genommen?"  
  
Und wenn schon; es wäre zu schön, stände sie wirklich unter Drogen. Aber so war es nicht. Sie war verliebt. Andererseits: war Liebe nicht auch eine Art Rauschzustand, und wenn man einmal von einem Menschen abhängig war, brauchte man dann nicht immer mehr von ihm?  
  
Aber trotzdem hatte sie keinen Grund, ihre Laune an Haruka auszuleben- im Gegenteil, eigentlich wollte sie ja mit Haruka darüber reden. Nur wie sollte sie anfangen?  
  
" Sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin ein wenig durcheinander..." " Dann geh' doch ins Bett. Dann könnte ich wenigstens wieder vernünftig spielen." " Und ich könnte nicht vernünftig schlafen. Außerdem bin ich früher nach Hause gekommen, weil ich mehr Zeit mit Chibi-Usa verbringen wollte." " Ach so..."  
  
Darauf folgte eine Periode des Schweigens, und Haruka wollte sich gerade wieder an ihr Stück machen, als Hotaru sie unterbrach.  
  
"Haru..." " Ich glaube das wird heute nichts mehr mit spielen..." " Wie ist das eigentlich, mit einer Frau?"[6]  
  
Die Blonde starrte sie entsetzt an und ließ ihr Notenblatt, das sie gerade hatte wegpacken wollen, fallen.  
  
" Wie meinst du das?" " Na ja..."  
  
" Hörmal wenn du solche Phantasien hast, dann leih' dir 'nen Porno, aber halte dich aus meinem Privatleben raus, ja?" " Komm' mal wieder runter. So habe ich das gar nicht gemeint. Obwohl..." " Wie denn sonst?"  
  
" Ich meine; ist da ein Unterschied in der Beziehung *argh* ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll." " Und ich glaube ich kann dir dabei auch nicht helfen. Ich habe nämlich weniger Erfahrung mit Männern als du..."  
  
Wieder Schweigepause... Haruka räumte endgültig ihre Noten weg und schob den Hocker wieder ans Klavier. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel.  
  
" Aber wieso fragst du? Doch nicht aus reiner Neugierde." " Nein, da hast du recht." " Wer also?"  
  
Hotaru errötete. Es war doch so einfach, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Und sie war sich ihrer Gefühle auch absolut sicher. Und Haruka konnte man vertrauen. Also... " Ich glaube, ich hab' mich in Chibi-Usa verknallt!" Haruka hob eine Augenbraue. " Das ist mir nichts Neues..."  
  
" Wie?" " Hat man doch schon immer gemerkt, schon als ihr klein wart!" " ..." " Tu nicht so, sie war dir doch schon immer mehr wert als alle anderen Personen auf der Welt." " Du hast recht. Aber was mache ich denn jetzt?"  
  
" Wie wär's, mit ihr zu reden?" " Natürlich, wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"  
  
" Ganz einfach, Mund auf und raus mit der Wahrheit."  
  
" Jaja, einfach raus mit der Wahrheit, einfach so sich jemand anderem seine Gefühle offenbaren, ist voll easy, nicht wahr, Haruka?"  
  
Michiru stand an der Tür und lachte. Haruka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. " Wie lange stehst du schon hier?"  
  
" Lange genug."  
  
Na klasse. Eigentlich wollte Hotaru doch nur mit Haruka reden; und jetzt hatte Michiru auch alles mitgekriegt- ach, was sollte es, Haruka hätte es ihr sowieso früher oder später erzählt...  
  
" So, jetzt aber mal anderes Thema! Der Typ nimmt meine Bilder in seine nächste Ausstellung auf, und zwar für eine Menge Geld. Haru, sollen wir im Sommer nach Hawaii fahren?" " Gerne, aber erst mal müssen wir hier was regeln." " Ich ziehe mir nur eben dieses dämliche Kleid aus. Und diese Schuhe---"  
  
" Das Kleid steht dir doch wundervoll!"  
  
" Aber es ist furchtbar unbequem..." " Ich helfe dir, es auszuziehen, okay?"  
  
Und schon waren beide nach oben verschwunden- na klasse, das hatte sie also davon, wenn sie versuchte, mit jemandem zu reden. Keiner interessierte sich für sie...gar keiner. Und überhaupt, das hier brachte doch alles nichts. Chibi-Usa würde so oder so bald wieder nach Hause müssen...  
  
Währenddessen in Harukas und Michirus Schlafzimmer...  
  
" Wo ist das Kleid denn unbequem, ich komme mit meinen Händen ganz locker darunter, siehst du? Und wo geht das Ding auf?"  
  
" An der Seite ist ein Reißverschluß, und der zwickt furchtbar...kein Wunder bei meiner Figur..."  
  
" Du und deine Komplexe." Die Blonde öffnete den Reißverschluß des Kleides und begann, ihre Freundin am Hals zu küssen.  
  
Michiru aber stieß sie weg. " Lass' das, du hast selber gesagt, wir müssen noch was klären..." " Ist mir jetzt egal."  
  
" Haruka, macht's dir Spass, Hotaru immer im Stich zu lassen? Wenn ja, dann bleib hier; ich kümmere mich nämlich um sie."  
  
Haruka ließ sich aufs Bett fallen *soifz* " Na schön, dann eröffnen wir halt eine Verkupplungsagentur..." " Genau das meine ich." Michiru zog das Kleid aus. " Wie bitte willst du das anstellen? Und selbst wenn, Chibi-Usa ist nur zu Besuch! Uranus an Traumtänzer, Michi, der Plan ist unrealistisch." " Bei dir ist alles, was du mit deinem Verstand nicht erfassen kannst, unrealistisch, Haruka!"  
  
Michiru stand vorm Kleiderschrank und suchte etwas passendes zum Anziehen. Aber wozu sollte sie sich noch großartig aufstylen, es war fast neun Uhr, also schnappte sie sich einen dunkelblauen Satinpyjama .  
  
" BH aufmachen!" "Nani?"  
  
Haruka war beinahe eingepennt. Auch am Nachmittag hatte sie so gut wie nicht schlafen können, da Michiru dauernd mit der Violine übte.  
  
" Ich sagte, mach mir den BH auf!"  
  
" Ach so. *hentaigrins* Gerne." Haruka erhob sich vom Bett, öffnete den Verschluss von Michirus BH, zog ihn aus und "parkte" auf ihren Brüsten.  
  
" Wie stellen wir's jetzt an?"  
  
" Ach, das geht ganz leicht. Als nächstes zieh ich dir den Slip aus *slip- auszieh* und dann wärst du dran, mich auszuziehen und dann..." " Baka, das meinte ich nicht...also, du redest mit Chibi-Usa, wenn sie wieder da ist, und ich spiele mit Hotaru Dr. Sommer!" " Wehe! Wenn du mit Hotaru Doktorspielchen machst..." " Ich meinte, ich versuche ihr ihre Fragen zu beantworten."  
  
" So wie ' Was ist anders, wenn man mit einer Frau...?'" " Yepp."  
  
" Was ist da eigentlich anders?"  
  
Während Michiru überlegte, zog sie sich den Pyjama über.  
  
" Männer sind nicht so blond wie du..." " Vielen Dank!" " Und können nicht so süß dumm gucken..." " Sonst was?"  
  
" Und können nicht so nerven..."  
  
"..." " Und sind nicht so schnell eingeschnappt wie du."  
  
Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und küsste sie. " Ganz einfach, Männer denken mit dem Schwanz..." Haruka war schon wieder fast glücklich, als Michiru ihren Satz beendete...  
  
" ...du hingegen scheinst oft gar nicht zu denken. Aishiteru, Darling."  
  
"*argh* Lass mich raten, jetzt gehen wir runter???" " Bingo."  
  
" Und was sage ich dann?"  
  
" Wie wär's mit der Wahrheit?"  
  
" Und warum tut Hotaru das nicht selbst?"  
  
" Würdest du es an ihrer Stelle tun?" " Ist ja schon gut..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kuso! Jetzt musste es auch noch anfangen zu schneien! Wo das Haus der Outers auch noch 2 Kilometer von der Bushaltestelle entfernt war...Chibi- Usa stapfte durch die Schneedecke. Es war ihr nach dem Gespräch mit Ami zu banal erschienen, noch weiter mit den anderen herumzualbern, und so hatte sie den Bus genommen, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
-MOMENT; WAS WAR DAS FÜR EIN GEDANKE- Sie fasste um ihren Hals und ergriff den Schlüssel, der dort an eine Kette hing. Sollte sie nicht mit dem Schlüssel nach Hause gelangen? Jetzt betrachtete sie dieses Haus schon als ihres... Zuhause, das war etwas, wo man sich wohlfühlte, oder?  
  
Nie hatte sie sich irgendwo mehr "zu Hause" gefühlt als im Tokyo der Vergangenheit; hier war sie immer ein normales, na ja, fast normales Mädchen gewesen, konnte mit jedem befreundet sein, mit dem sie befreundet sein wollte...auch mit Hotaru... sie hatte versucht, Saturn in der Zukunft kennen zu lernen- es wurde ihr verwehrt, Kontakt mit der " Todessenshi" zu haben... das war der wahre Grund für ihr hiersein.  
  
Eine Schneebö kam auf und zerzauste ihr ohnehin schon durcheinander gebrachtes Haar. Hätte sie doch bloß nur ein Haarband dabei gehabt! Jetzt endete die Straße und führte das Mädchen auf den Pfad, der direkt ans Meer und das Haus ihrer Freundinnen führte- es war schon dunkel, nur ein paar vereinzelte Sterne wiesen ihr den Weg.  
  
Sollte sie jetzt gleich versuchen, mit Hotaru zu reden? Hatte sie denn etwas zu verlieren? Andererseits: Hotaru würde ihr das Herz brechen, und dann konnte sie nicht länger hier bleiben... Aber dann könnte sie wenigstens mit einem ruhigen Gewissen in die Zukunft zurückkehren. Und hatte trotzdem keinen "Prinzen", der ihr beim Regieren helfen konnte. Wollte sie das überhaupt, regieren? Es scheint so unmöglich, die ganze Erde zu regieren... früher hatte sie davon geträumt, doch je älter sie wurde, war das Ohnmachtsgefühl beim bloßen Gedanken daran immer stärker geworden. Nein, sie war nie so gewesen wie ihre Mutter, und sie würde es nie werden! Und sie WOLLTE es auch gar nicht.  
  
Endlich kam sie am Haus an, das direkt am Strand lag. Harukas Wagen stand noch nicht in der Garage und im Wohnzimmer, von dem man auf das Meer blicken konnte, brannte noch Licht. Vielleicht war Hotaru noch wach!  
  
Sie klingelte, und nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete Haruka ihr die Tür. " Na, schon so früh da?" " Was dagegen? Soll ich wieder gehen?" " Nein, nein, ich glaube nur, wir sollten mal miteinander reden!" " Wieso?" " Wirst du schon sehen. Fahren wir eine Runde?" Haruka deutete auf den Wagen. " Wenn's dich glücklich macht."  
  
Hatte Haruka irgendwelche Drogen genommen oder warum wollte sie mit ihr reden? Eigentlich wollte sie doch mit Hotaru reden... na ja, das konnte noch warten. Haruka verschwand noch mal ins Haus. Als sie wiederkam, schwenkte sie triumphierend den Autoschlüssel. Dann sah sie Chibi-Usa an und lachte. " Wie siehst du denn aus? Sag' nicht, du bist mit dem Bus gefahren!" " Doch, ich wollte nicht mehr auf Mamoru warten."  
  
" Hört sich ja nicht gerade begeistert an." Haruka ließ den Motor an. " Willst du irgendwo hinfahren oder wie?" " Ja klar, wir fahren jetzt zu einer einsamen Ecke und da falle ich über dich her. Nein, nein, Michi ähm wir haben gedacht, wir müssten mal reden..."  
  
" Michiru oder du?"  
  
" *öhm* Ehrlich gesagt Michiru...aber die redet gerade mit Hotaru!"  
  
Chibi-Usa errötete unweigerlich. Mit Hotaru? Was sollte das denn werden?  
  
" Wo...worum geht's denn?"  
  
" Um Hotaru und dich." Bitte? Sie hatte doch wirklich nicht eine einzige Andeutung gemacht...  
  
" Aha." Antwortete sie kühl bis abweisend. Inzwischen fuhren sie auf der Landstraße, die über einige Umwege wieder in die Innenstadt von Tokyo führte. Inzwischen war die Straße spiegelglatt und sogar Haruka hatte ihre Mühe, den Wagen auf der Straße zu halten. " Was empfindest du eigentlich für Hotaru?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
" Also, was macht dich so unsicher, Hotaru? Sooooo schüchtern bist du doch sonst auch nicht!" " Ich weiß nicht *rotwerd*" " Angst, dass die anderen über dich tuscheln? Damit musst du leben, das müssen Haruka und ich auch schon seit Jahren. Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, ist es dir egal." Michiru sah aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht hatte ihre Verlobte doch recht gehabt? Vielleicht war das hier hoffnungslos. Sie seufzte. Nein, in der Liebe war alles immer einen Versuch wert. Hätte sie bei jedem Streit mit Ruka einfach aufgegeben, das Haus stünde heute leer...  
  
" Ich glaube, es ist, weil sie doch sowieso nur zu Besuch ist. Das bringt doch sowieso nichts."  
  
" Es ist immer zumindest einen Versuch wert." " Und wenn schon"; eine Träne kullerte über Hotarus Wange; "früher oder später muss sie wieder zurück und dann wäre ich am Ende...und überhaupt, wahrscheinlich lacht sie über mich, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich sie liebe."  
  
" Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Das Risiko, verletzt zu werden, gehört zur Liebe wie zum Leben. Dadurch, dass wir verletzt werden, Gefühle wie Hass und Schmerz empfinden, merken wir erst, dass wir leben und lernen, das Leben zu schätzen!" Michiru wunderte sich selbst ein wenig, wie entschlossen ihr diese Worte über die Lippen gegangen waren. Aber es hatte geholfen. Hotaru sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln im Mundwinkel an. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
" ...aber es bringt doch sowieso nichts. Sie will doch eh nichts von mir."  
  
Harukas Augen hatten sich nicht nur wegen der dunklen Straße merklich vergrößert. Hotaru und Chibi-Usa redeten einfach aneinander vorbei. Das war zum verrückt werden. Sie machte Anstalten, den Wagen zu wenden, um wieder nach Hause zu fahren. " Kuso, warum muss das heute so glatt sein?" Chibi-Usa sah sie an. Hatte Haruka ihr überhaupt zugehört? " Was machst du jetzt?" " Nach Hause fahren." " Hattest du mir nicht auch noch was zu sagen oder wolltest du nur kurz auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken?"  
  
" Nein, das übernimmt besser jemand anderes."  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Ihr seid noch viel dümmer als Michi und ich damals! Hotaru liebt dich auch, verdammt noch mal!" " Das sagst du nur!"  
  
Chibi-Usas Herz machte einen Hopser. Hotaru sollte sie wiederlieben?  
  
" Aber..." " Nix aber!"  
  
Sie traute sich nicht mehr, irgend etwas zu sagen, weil Haruka ihr breitestes und entschlossenstes Grinsen aufgelegt hatte. Auf einem geraden Straßenstück holte sie ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte...  
  
" Moshi Moshi?" tönte die klare Stimme ihrer Freundin ihr entgegen. " Michi, sieh zu, dass du gleich angezogen und ein bissl aufgestylt bist, wir müssen gleich ganz dringend weg." " Wieso weg? Aber Ruka-chan, es ist schon so spät und ich bin müde... " Haruka verstärkte den Nachdruck in ihrer Stimme. " Wir müssen gaaaaanz dringend weg, weil Hotaru und Chibi-Usa sich doch bestimmt mal erzählen wollen, was inzwischen alles passiert ist!"  
  
" Ach so...lass mich raten, mit 'aufstylen' meinst du..." " ...nicht, dass du 3 Stunden vorm Spiegel stehst. Wie wär's mit Kino?" " In welchen Film?" " Such dir doch was aus, ist mir egal. " " Du willst ins Kino und hast keine Ahnung, in welchen Film?"  
  
" Tja, ich will ja auch keinen Film sehen, sondern einfach nur schlafen!"  
  
" Du bist unmöglich.Ist das nicht ein teurer Schlafplatz?" " Was dagegen?" " Nee, bis gleich dann."  
  
" Ciao."  
  
Das Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz starrte sie sprachlos an. " Was denn? Willst du nicht mit Hotaru reden?" " Ja, aber... sag' mal, Haruka, habt ihr eine Verkupplungsagentur eröffnet oder was wird das?" " Eigentlich nicht, aber wo du's sagst... das wäre bestimmt ein guter Nebenjob..." Beide sahen sich an und begannen, laut zu lachen. " Haruka, Vorsicht!!!"  
  
Beinahe hatte Haruka die vereiste Straße vergessen und war fast ein Stück von dieser Abgekommen. " Puh, danke."  
  
" Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich tun kann." " Hey, nicht so überheblich, noch ist doch gar nichts passiert."  
  
Sie waren wieder am Haus angekommen. Haruka beäugte ängstlich den Wagen. In ihren Gedanken sah sie schon, wie sie gleich einen Unfall bauen würde...die Straße war immer glatter geworden. Chibi-Usa hingegen sah ängstlich auf die Tür. Sie zitterte! " Warum lasst ihr uns allein?" Die große Blonde hob stellte sich vor sie und hob ihren Kopf an. " Hörmal, ihr seid doch beide erwachsen. Jetzt mach dir doch nicht in die Hose! Und wenn wir wiederkommen und ihr habt euch die ganze Zeit nur angeschwiegen, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich nach Chrystal Tokyo zurück!!!" " Ja, ja..."  
  
" Von wegen 'Ja, ja'- das bedeutet 'Ja Haruka, ich hab' dich lieb, aber eigentlich kannst du mich mal am Arsch lecken'! "  
  
Chibi-Usa lachte. " Na schön, ich verspreche es." " Wir werden ja sehen! Und jetzt rein, sonst sind wir gleich Schneemänner!"  
  
Kaum standen sie Flur, brüllte Haruka schon " MICHI! WIR KÖNNEN GEHEN!" durchs ganze Haus. Hotaru saß noch immer mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch. Michiru kam die Treppe herunter und trug wieder das selbe Kleid, dass vorhin so "gezwickt" hatte.  
  
" Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, etwas anderes zu finden." " Du bist wunderschön. Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen zu elegant fürs Kino? Hast du jetzt einen Film gefunden?" " Wieso? Du sagtest doch vorhin, das Kleid ist praktisch, um die Hände darunter zu kriegen?" " *hentaigrins* Dann darf ich die Frage, in welchen Film wir gehen, getrost zu den Akten legen?"  
  
" Schnelldenker! *zu-den-anderen-umdreh* Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann wir wieder da sind, aber ist ja auch egal, wir sind ja nicht eure Erziehungsberechtigten. Ja ne!" " ...ebenso..." brachte Haruka noch hervor, bevor sie von der grünhaarigen nach draußen gezogen wurde.  
  
Als sie weg waren, begann Chibi-Usa, die noch in der Tür des Wohnzimmers stand, laut zu lachen. " Was denn?" ;fragte Hotaru, die gerade in die Küche gehen wollte, um Tee zu machen. Chibi-Usa hatte sich wieder abgeregt. " ... Ja ne, Sailor Neptun- und ebenso, Sailor Uranus!" " Du bist echt albern." " Und du bist zu ernst."  
  
Hotaru war so abweisend... Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie sich, jemals mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, auf der Couch gegenüber. " Und, wie lange bleibst du noch?"  
  
Hotaru bemühte sich um einen möglichst klaren Tonfall, musste aber feststellen, dass dies ziemlich schroff wirkte... Und genauso kam Chibi- Usa es vor, als hätte Haruka gelogen, als sie sagte, Hotaru würde sie auch lieben...  
  
" Ich weiß nicht...am liebsten für immer." " Aber das geht doch gar nicht- du musst deinen königlichen Pflichten nachkommen." " Nein, ich bin nicht königlich und werde es auch nie sein!" "....aber..." " Wär's dir lieber, wenn ich gehen würde?" " Nein....nein, wirklich nicht." " Hotaru, was spielen wir hier?"  
  
Die Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen. " Ich...ich weiß nicht...?" Hotaru stellte die Teetasse beiseite. " Wenn du eigentlich nur zu Besuch da bist, warum willst du auf einmal für immer bleiben?"  
  
Die Blonde rückte näher an sie heran. " Weil ich...ähm..wegen..." Hotaru spürte, dass ihre Augen [AUGEN!] feucht wurden. Chibi-Usa nahm ihre Hand! Hotaru fühlte sich, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein! Chibi-Usa umschloss nun ihre Hand mit den ihren, was Hotaru peinlich war, weil ihre Hände vor Aufregung schweißnass waren.  
  
" Weil ich dich liebe, Hotaru-chan! Und deshalb wurde ich auch quasi enterbt..." " Aber..." " Ja?" Chibi-Usa war erleichtert. Endlich war dieser Satz über ihre Lippen gekommen. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob Haruka gelogen hatte oder nicht.  
  
Hotaru begann zu weinen. " Was denn?" Die Blonde legte den Arm um ihre Freundin. " Ich dich auch, ich dich auch. Schon immer." schluchzte Hotaru. Chibi-Usa lachte, aber auch mit einer Träne im Augenwinkel. " Warum heulst du dann?"  
  
" Weil ich dachte, du... du würdest dir gar nichts aus mir machen." " Bitte?"  
  
Chibi-Usa wischte Hotaru die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie ein paar zarte Lippen auf den ihren. Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten... Als sie sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, lachte auch Hotaru. " Wer heult denn hier, ne?" " Ist ja gut, ich gebe auf..." Das ließ Hotaru sich nicht zweimal sagen und stieß Chibi-Usa auf den Rücken.  
  
" Hey, was soll denn das jetzt?" " Ich weiß noch nicht..."  
  
Sie küsste die Blonde auf die Stirn und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. " Deine Haare sind total verzottelt. Komm, soll ich sie dir kämmen?" " Lass sie mich besser erst waschen!" " Du weißt, wo das Badezimmer ist?"  
  
" Klar. Ich kenne das Haus hier noch. Shampoo steht da auch?" " Hm, nimm aber nicht das mit dem blauen Deckel, Michiru killt dich wenn du ihr komisches Algenzeugs nimmst...obwohl, dazu würde ich dir auch so nicht raten, das sieht aus wie Kaviar!"  
  
" Okay."  
  
Nachdem Chibi-Usa die Treppe hochgegangen und die Badezimmertür geschlossen hatte, stieß Hotaru einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus. Chibi-Usa empfand genauso wie sie- das musste ein Traum sein. Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Halb elf, da konnte sie sich schonmal umziehen... Sie stand gerade noch in Unterwäsche in ihrem Zimmer, als Chibi-Usa sie aus dem Bad rief.  
  
Sie ging ins Badezimmer, wo ihre Freundin sie im selben Look empfing. " Was ist denn?" " Ich glaube, meine Haare sind zu lang, als dass ich sie hier im Waschbecken waschen kann."  
  
" Dann geh doch unter die Dusche!"meinte Hotaru, spielte aber gleichzeitig mit dem selben Gedanken wie Chibi-Usa.  
  
" *grins* Ach nee, das ist doch langweilig", meinte die Blonde und starrte in Richtung Badewanne. " Gut, dann lass ich ein Bad ein..." Chibi-Usas Hände erzitterten wegen der Intimität dieses Moments. Nie war sie einem Menschen so nahe gewesen... nie wollte sie einem Menschen so nahe sein- sie wusste, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht ein Spätentwickler war. In der Zeitrechnung des 21.Jahrhunderts war sie schließlich schon fast achtzehn... Hotaru spürte Chibi-Usas Unsicherheit und nahm ihre Hände.  
  
" Hast du schonmal...?" Chibi-Usa errötete. " Nein...aber..." " Ist schon gut, du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst." Was sie nicht wollte? Auf welchem Dampfer war Hotaru denn? Und wie sie wollte! " Und wenn ich will?" Hotaru lächelte. "Dann ist die Sache doch ganz leicht", meinte sie, während sie sich daran machte, der Blonden den BH zu öffnen. Chibi-Usa sah sie verblüfft an. " Was denn, willst du etwa mit Badeanzug baden?"  
  
" Nee---" Und schon begann sie, es der Schwarzhaarigen gleich zu tun. Dabei strich sie über Hotarus Arm, als sie dort eine lange Narbe erblickte. Hotaru war dies sichtlich peinlich. " Du hast das noch immer?"  
  
" Nur noch am Arm, will einfach nicht verheilen." Chibi-Usa zog sie an sich und küsste sie innig. Währenddessen machte Hotaru sich daran, Chibi-Usas Slip auszuziehen, anschließend den ihren. Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Wanne schon fast übergelaufen war und zog ihre Freundin hinein.  
  
Chibi-Usa, die größere von den beiden, umschlang Hotaru mit ihren Beinen und strich über deren ganzen Körper. " Du bist ganz schön mager!" " Na ja, ich bin wohl ein Work-Aholic"; entgegnete Hotaru. " Trotzdem bist du wunderschön." " Du auch. Wolltest du nicht deine Haare waschen?" " Ja, stimmt." " Und das ist deine Naturhaarfarbe?" " Yepp. Eigentlich hasse ich dieses Blond, das ist so hell, das ist doch nicht menschlich!"  
  
" Stimmt. Du bist eine Göttin."  
  
" Hör' auf!" Sie schleuderte Hotaru eine Ladung Schaum ins Gesicht. " Na warte, das kriegst du zurück!" Sie formte Chibi-Usa aus Schaum einen Bart. " So, jetzt siehst du aus wie der Weihnachtsmann!"  
  
" Zeig' mal!" " Warte mal, haben wir hier keinen Handspiegel?"  
  
Hotaru sah einen Spiegel, der neben Michiru's Shampoo lag und hielt ihn Chibi-Usa hin. " Stimmt." Sie begannen beide zu lachen, umarmten sich schließlich und schreckten erst wieder auf, als man ein leises Scheppern auf dem Grund der Badewanne hörte. " Shimatta!" fluchte Hotaru. " Was denn?" fragte ihre Freundin, die sich daran machte, ihren "Bart" [7] zu entfernen. " Ich glaube, das war Michirus Talisman..." -.- Beide sprangen aus der Wanne und ließen das Wasser ablaufen... Und tatsächlich, unter Tonnen von Schaum glänzte der silberne Spiegel- und einige Glassplitter.  
  
" Sieben Jahre Pech";murmelte Chibi-Usa. " Sieben Jahre Pech? Von wegen, wie sollen wir das erklären? Michiru bekommt einen Schreikrampf und Haruka haut mich kaputt..." Hotaru sah schon, wie sie im Chiba-koen um Geld für Essen bettelte. 'Bin ein blinder Krüppel und habe nichts zu essen' . " Hey, jetzt komm man wieder runter, das wird schon wieder. Poo fällt bestimmt etwas ein!" " Poo, sicher, was soll Setsuna denn daran machen? Und zum Glaser kannste das Ding auch nicht schicken!" " Wir sehen mal, beruhig' dich doch, Hotaru!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und versuchte, ein Handtuch zu ergattern. Hotaru starrte noch immer total entgeistert vor sich hin. Bis Chibi-Usa begann, ihr mit einem Handtuch über den Kopf zu rubbeln. " Lass das!" Chibi-Usa legte das Handtuch um Hotarus Rücken und zog sie an sich. " So besser?" " Oh, hör auf"; weigerte Hotaru sich zuerst noch, begann dann aber wieder, sich zu entspannen.  
  
Die Blonde begann, Hotaru am ganzen Körper abzutrocknen. Als diese ihr das Handtuch abnehmen wollte, warf sie es weg, und begann, Hotarus Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Zuerst die Außenseite, dann ließ sie ihre Hand langsam zur Innenseite gleiten und strich immer weiter nach oben, und langsam wieder runter... Hotarus Herzschlag wurde schneller, sie begann, zu zittern und rang um Atem,als ihre Freundin die empfindlichste Stelle ihres Körpers erreichte. Mit einem Mal klammerte sie sich eng an Chibi-Usa, die nicht aufhörte, sie zu liebkosen. " Warum gehen wir nicht in dein Zimmer? Hier ist es kalt"; meinte die Blonde. Das ließ Hotaru sich nicht zweimal sagen. In ihrem Zimmer ließen sie sich aufs Bett fallen. Doch bevor Hotaru irgend etwas tun konnte, setzte Chibi-Usa ihre Tätigkeit fort. Hotaru schloss ihre Augen und gab sich der Berührung hin. Chibi-Usa indessen küsste sie am ganzen Körper und fuhr mit den Händen immer wieder ihre die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hoch und runter, wieder hoch, verweilte dort, und strich wieder herunter...  
  
Beide Mädchen spürten, dass sie nun auch körperlich eins waren. Geistig vereint, dass waren sie schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Hotaru öffnete die Augen. Chibi-Usa war so wunderschön. Sie war alles, was sie jemals gewollt hatte, der Grund, weswegen sie überhaupt noch lebte, sie war immer ihre Hoffnung gewesen, der Grund dafür, dass sie auf dieser Erde verweilte und dafür, dass sie atmete. Atmen? Im selben Moment, als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, versagte ihr Atem und sie wisperte den Namen ihrer Freundin.  
  
Und selbst wenn sie irgendwann getrennt würden, diese Nacht kam Hotaru vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.  
  
[ABBRUCH; DENN ICH WILL DIE STORY NICHT ALS HENTAI VERÖFFENTLICHEN] ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
ABSPANN Chapter I & II  
  
" Sei leise, Haruka, sonst weckst du sie noch auf!" " Aufwecken? Wenn ich das nächste mal schlafe, weckt mich keiner mehr auf!" Michiru verdrehte die Augen. Die Sache im Kino war zwar eine gute Idee, aber warum musste Haruka nachher noch unbedingt in eine Bar, um dort etwas zu trinken? Setsunas Alkoholvorräte hätten auch gereicht! Aber was sollte es, jetzt hatte sie den Schlamassel: Zwar war Haruka nicht stockbesoffen, aber ziemlich gut angeheitert- Michiru hatte auf der Rückfahrt wirklich mit einem Unfall gerechnet, Haruka hatte sie ja nicht fahren lassen. Und jetzt laberte die Blonde die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Scheiß und verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was man ihr sagte.  
  
Die Violinistin seufzte und stieß den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Haruka stapfte hinter ihr her und versucht andauernd, ihr das Kleid zu öffnen. " Lass das!"  
  
" Och Michi, du bist heute so langweilig!"  
  
" Braucht da jemand eine kalte Dusche?"  
  
Michiru wunderte sich darüber, dass zwei fast volle Teetassen auf dem Tisch standen, hoffte aber trotzdem noch, dass ihr Verkupplungsversuch geklappt hatte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Halb vier... wenigstens war es Samstag, so dass Haruka doch noch ausschlafen konnte. Sie sah ihre Freundin an. Ja, das hatte Haruka wirklich nötig. " Michi, ich hab' totale Kopfschmerzen! Und außerdem ist mir schwindelig!"  
  
" Kotz' mich bloß nicht voll!" " Keine Angst. Aber wenn es hier einen Seiya gibt, sag' mir Bescheid, den fand ich schon immer zum kotzen."  
  
Michiru half ihrer Freundin aus der Jacke und strich ihr belustigt durchs kurze Haar. " Willst du kurz duschen? Dann geht's dir bestimmt etwas besser." " Ich glaube, solange kann ich nicht stehen."  
  
" Dann geh in die Wanne, aber, um Himmels Willen, nehm nur lauwarmes Wasser, sonst wirst du ja noch tüddeliger."  
  
" Okay." Haruka schwankte die Treppe hinauf Michiru zog sich die Schuhe aus, stellte die Teetassen in die Spülmaschine und zog unten alle Rolläden zu. Anschließend ging sie nach oben, um das Schlafzimmer noch mal kurz zu lüften. Sie hatte sich gerade das Kleid ausgezogen und wollte ins Bad, als Haruka aus dem selbigen rief: " Michi, ich verblute!" Michiru stöhnte. " Wir haben gestern doch mindestens 200 Tampons gefunden, wo ist das Problem?" " Doch nicht da!"  
  
Haruka saß auf dem Badewannenrand und sah sich ihren Fuß an. Michiru schreckte auf, als sie sah, dass er Blutüberströmt war. " Kami-sama! Was hast du gemacht, Ruka?" Haruka verzog das Gesicht. " Nur gebadet, ganz normal und auf einmal wurde das Wasser rot...und aua!"  
  
Michiru hatte sich Harukas Fuß geschnappt. " Na ja, da ist aber nicht drin, kein Splitter, gar nichts." " Gut, und ich dachte schon, ich wär' so besoffen, dass ich nichts mehr mitkriege." " Wenigstens bist du wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf. Der Schnitt ist ziemlich tief..." " Ach, ist schon okay." " Sollten wir nicht Hotaru fragen, was wir jetzt machen?" " Och nee, mach du lieber Doktorspielchen mit mir!"  
  
" Erstmal müssen wir das Wasser aus der Wanne lassen, und dann kannst du deinen Fuß abspülen. Hast du dir Klamotten hier hingelegt?" " Ja, da drüben!" *auf-kommode-deut* Als Michiru Haruka's Wäsche von der Kommode nahm, wurde ihr einiges klar- da lagen nämlich noch zwei andere Sätze mit BH und Slip. Und das schwarze Satin gehörte zweifellos Hotaru. Der andere BH war für Setsuna eindeutig zu klein, Haruka würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen, rosa zu tragen und ihre Wäsche hätte Michiru sofort erkannt. " So ist das also..." brummelte sie, als Haruka wieder einwarf " Willst du mich verbluten lassen?"  
  
Also nahm sie ein Handtuch und wickelte es notdürftig um Harukas Fuß. " Hier, zieh dir erst mal was an!" Dann spülte Michiru den restlichen, durch Harukas Blut rosa Schaum aus der Wann und erstarrte- da lag ihr Spiegel, ihr Talisman, und das Glas war in mindestens 5 Teile mit unzähligen kleinen Splittern zerbrochen. " Was denn?" fragte Haruka. " Sieh dir das mal an!" Michiru nahm die Überreste des Spiegels aus der Wanne und und hielt sie ihrer Verlobten vor die Nase. " Ist nicht wahr..."stammelte diese fassungslos. " Siehst du doch. Jetzt hole ich Hotaru erst recht." Sie küsste Haruka auf die Wange. " Dir geht's gut? Nicht das du einen Kreislaufkollaps kriegst!" Sie sah auf das Handtuch, dass mittlerweile von Blut durchtränkt war. " Ja ja, geh du nur." "Dann wasch' dir Erstmal das ganze Blut ab, Schatz!"  
  
Michiru klopfte wie eine bekloppte an Hotaru' s Zimmertür...keine Antwort. Dann öffnete sie die Tür einfach. Hotaru und Chibi-Usa lagen eng umschlungen und selig schlafend auf dem Bett- wenigstens das hatte geklappt... Michiru rüttelte Hotaru wach. " Was'n...ist doch erst sechs, lass mich noch 5 Minuten schlafen, Setsuna- mama!"antwortete Hotaru im Halbschlaf. " O hayo gozaimasu! Hier ist Michiru-mama und die hat keine Lust, dass ihre Haruka-papa gleich verblutet, also schwing' den Arsch aus dem Bett!!!";brüllte Michiru ihr ins Ohr.  
  
" Hey, sei nicht so grob, Michiru!" " Nicht so grob??? DU bist diejenige, die GROB fahrlässig gehandelt hat!" Sie hielt Hotaru den zerbrochenen Spiegel vor die Nase. " Hätte Haruka sich nicht geschnitten und bräuchte ich deswegen nicht deine Hilfe, wärst du jetzt tot!"  
  
Die Schwarzhaarige schälte sich aus dem Bett. " Und dabei war alles so schön..."grummelte sie. " Ja, das hatte ich auch erst gedacht!"  
  
Sie gingen zusammen ins Bad und Hotaru sah sich Harukas Fuß an. " Na , hattet ihr Spass?"; fragte diese schnippisch. " Halt still, Haru!" lenkte Hotaru sie ab. Als sie die Wunde berührte, wollte Haruka aufspringen und Hotaru versuchte, sie an der Hüfte festzuhalten. " Pack mich bloß nicht an, du Mörderschwester!" Michiru versuchte, ihre Freundin zu beruhigen:" Ist doch gut, Hotaru will dir doch nur helfen." " Ja sicher, erst helf ich ihr, dann verblute ich wegen ihr fast und dann schleimt sie sich ein."  
  
Michiru und Hotaru seufzten. " So, ich mach' jetzt eben einen Verband dran, aber der Schnitt ist zu tief, den musst du nähen lassen." Michiru machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. " Doch nicht etwa jetzt, oder?" " Oh doch, aber Haruka darf nicht fahren, damit das klar ist!" " Ich fahre wohl, es ist draußen so glatt, da kann Michi den Wagen gar nicht auf der Straße halten."  
  
Michiru lächelte. "Aber du, was? *hotaru-anguck* Erstmal danke, aber über das *spiegel-anguck* reden wir morgen, ja?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------Als Chibi-Usa wach wurde, lag Hotaru nicht mehr neben ihr. Also zog sie sich ein T-Shirt über und ging in die Küche, wo Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru und sogar Setsuna schon beim Frühstück saßen. " Hi, guten Morgen!" begrüßte sie die anderen, die alle nur ein gelangweiltes " 'N Morgen" von sich gaben. Hotaru begrüßte sie mit einem Kuß auf die Wange.  
  
" Hab' ich was verpasst?" fragte sie, verwundert über die miese Laune bei Tisch. " Ja, hast du." ;funkelte Haruka sie böse an und hielt ihren rechten Fuß, an dem sich ein Verband befand, in die Luft. " Eine Woche nicht laufen und nicht arbeiten, danach noch 2 Wochen kein Sport und sowas in der Richtung. Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Hotaru kicherte. " Sie hat sich besoffen in die Wanne gesetzt und sich geschnitten." Michiru ergänzte: "An meinem Talisman, der nur durch Setsunas Hilfe wieder ganz ist."  
  
Pluto, Uranus und Neptun sahen sich gegenseitig an und blickten dann zu dem frisch verliebten Paar. "Und, was habt ihr uns zu sagen?"  
  
Chibi-Usa setzte ihren unschuldigsten Blick auf und meinte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: " Ich glaube, ich bleibe für immer hier!"  
  
FIN  
  
- Puh, jetzt bin ich fertig... Jetzt noch die Kommentare zu den [Zahlen] in Klammern für die ersten 2 Kapitel. ^-^ Ich hatte mir gedacht, zu viele Kommentare und Insider stören die Story! Nur bei den Szenen mit den Inners und Mamoru konnte ich mir meine Sprüche nicht verkneifen, aber das ist doch verständich, oder?  
  
[1] Das ist mein totaler Lieblingsspruch!!! [2] Stellt euch mal Haru-chan mit rosa Haaren vor! [3] Grüße an R.H. Mit der überdimensionalen HB (Horrorblutung). [4] Misa-chan sagt, ich hätte Schaflocken *snif*, das sind echte Wischmop-Naturlocken. (ich komm mal mit offenen Haaren zur Schule und die Leute fragen, ob ich mir 'ne Dauerwelle machen lassen habe...) [5] Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kunst, aber seit ich Yoshiki K. Kenne, weiß ich, dass Rosa Wölkchen Kunst sind! [6] Diese Frage (Wie ist's, mit einer Frau zu XXXen?) ist aus dem Leben gegriffen...und sowas fragt einen auch noch eine totale JUNGFRAU!!! *gggggggggrrrrrrrr* [7] Nochmal ein Gruß an meine Liebe Misato Lantys: Ich weiß, wer besser ist als Takke mit Bart: Kaworu "Grinsekatze" Nagisa mit Yoshiki-Opa-Vollbart!!!  
  
So, das reicht jetzt erstmal- aber ich komme wieder muhahahaha... CU Yukio skygoddess@gmx.de! 


	4. Reason for Breathing IV

Moshi Moshi Leutz!  
  
Das ist also der 4. Teil, was lange währt, wurde endlich fertig... es tut mir leid; eigentlich ist mir diese Story am Wichtigsten (naja, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, muss ich zugeben, dass Affaire Fâcheuse mich ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat ...  
  
Kami-sama, diese Story ist irgendwie total schleppend, ich komme nicht weiter in der Handlung... aber ich bin glücklich mit dem Kapitel und vor allem damit, dass Harukas derber Humor so gut ankommt ^-^ Ich habe lange nach Nicnames für Chibi-Usa gesucht, es ist lästig, immer diesen blöden Namen auszuschreiben- und ich denke, "Chisa" passt doch (jaja Nuggi, Schisser...) ganz gut. Mh, bisher habe ich keine Beschwerden von Mamoru-Fans erhalten... gomen, aber ich kann den Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen, und genau bei wie Setsuna geht man im Anime/Manga kaum auf seine Persönlichkeit ein... vielleicht mache ich sein schlechtes Image, das hier entsteht, in einer anderen Fic wieder besser... aber schließlich brauchte ich für die Story doch einen Homophoben, und wer eignet sich da besser als er?  
  
Diese Sache mit Haruka und ihren Verletzungen habe ich kurzerhand zum Running Gag gemacht, mal sehen, was sie sich im 3. Teil verkrüppelt (keine Angst, nicht zu doll, sie soll ja noch schön bleiben ^ ^)! Für diese Sache mit dem Typ in der Disco habe ich mich mal wieder einer wahren Story bedient (*claudiadiedasnielesenwirdknuff*)...  
  
Wah, ich schreibe jetzt seit 10 Monaten an dieser FFic und irgendwie finde ich kein Ende... was soll's, ich werde nur wieder sentimental (wo ist die Zeit geblieben?).  
  
WIDMUNG: Wie immer für Eagle - und die anderen, die auf halber Strecke aufgegeben haben *zwinker* Außerdem für die beiden Alex-chans und ihr Unterstützung *knuff* und Nuggi, die mich wieder auf einen geraden Weg gebracht hat *kisu*  
  
Die eigentlich Widmung steht am Ende ^-^  
  
Feedy bitte an skygoddess@gmx.de Mata Ne, Yukio Reason for Breathing 2 - ...wer bin ich? Wäre es nicht besser, jemand anders zu sein?  
  
Reason for Breathing- Chapter IV  
  
"Argh!!!" Ich stand vor Michirus Schrank, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, das mir gefiel und auch passte. Noch vor ein paar Tagen war ich mit Hotaru einkaufen gewesen, aber ich hatte praktischerweise und im angesichts der Tatsache, das Hotaru mir alles spendierte, nichts besonderes gekauft- ein paar Jeans, Pullover, hier und da sogar mal ein Rock, aber nichts, mit dem ich mich Abends hätte sehen lassen können. Michiru war so nett gewesen und hatte mir angeboten, etwas von ihr auszuleihen, aber schon als ich den ersten Blick über den Schrank hatte schweifen lassen, wusste ich, das wir einen komplett unterschiedlichen Geschmack hatten- und meine Beine doch ein Stück länger als die von Michiru waren. Also rannte ich, nur mit BH und Slip bekleidet, nach unten, um mir Rat bei Michiru zu suchen. Haruka saß in der selben Aufmachung noch immer auf der Couch und grinste mich an.  
  
" Willst du hier bleiben und mitmachen?" "Du hast es dir also überlegt und bist pädophil geworden?", fragte ich in einem leicht säuerlichen Tonfall. "Hey, sorry, das war nicht so gemeint. Zick' doch nicht gleich rum, ich kann mich gerade ja davon überzeugen, dass du kein Kind mehr bist." Sie ließ ihre Augen über meinen Körper wandern. "Toller Witz... wo ist Michiru hin?" Ich wunderte mich, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf Harukas Wangen abzeichnete, als hätte ich sie schon wieder gestört, doch dann seufzte sie und zeigte in Richtung Küche. "Reagiert sich ab und putzt die Fenster."  
  
"Bitte?" Es war stockdunkel und Michiru hockte tatsächlich auf der Fensterbank und putzte das Fenster ! "Weißt du, wenn Hamster sich gestört fühlen, fangen sie auch immer an, sich zu putzen..."  
  
"Halt bloß die Klappe!" Tönte es aus der Küche, und ich hatte ernsthafte Bedenken, sie zu betreten. "Öhm Michiru... würdest du mir wegen den Klamotten helfen, ich finde nichts!" Michiru wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, zog das Haarband, das sie sich umgebunden hatte, aus den langen Locken und lächelte. "Gerne, ich mache nur noch eben das eine Fenster hier fertig..."  
  
"Fang jetzt nur nicht an, dich zu lecken, Michi..."  
  
Ich seufzte. Haruka konnte einen mit ihrem perversen Humor wirklich nerven. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob ich wirklich bei den selben Outers gelandet war, die ich damals kennen gelernt hatte- resolut, kaltblütig und vor allem: erwachsen! Nun ja, damals kannte ich sie auch nicht privat...  
  
Doch Michiru lächelte nur matt,als sie sich zur Treppe wendete und fragte in einem unschuldigen Tonfall: "Wieso sollte ich das denn machen? Willst du etwa auch weggehen?"  
  
Und dieses Mal sparte Haruka sich jeden dummen Kommentar. Wieder im Schlafzimmer begann Michiru, den halben Schrank auszuräumen und hieltmir schließlich einen dunkelroten, etwa knielangen, aber hochgeschlitzten Rock vor die Nase. "Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich bei diesem Wetterr einen Rock trage?"  
  
"Warum denn nicht?" Mein missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie etwas unverständliches Murmeln. "Und du sagst, meine Hosen sind dir zu kurz? Warte mal..." Und wieder begann sie, den Schrank umzukrempeln. Ich hatte inzwischen einen Geistesblitz- ging in Hotarus Zimmer, um dort wenigstens schon mal die Stiefeletten zu holen, die ich mir gekauft hatte.  
  
"Noch immer nicht fertig?" Ich schluckte. Hotaru trug einen schwarzen Minirock mit Netzstrümpfen und fast Kniehohen Stiefeln. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, das wäre eine billige Kombination, aber sie so zu sehen, ließ meinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Den Reißverschluß des engen,dunkelblauen Pullis mit den eingearbeiteten Glitzerpartikeln, den sie so oft trug, hatte sie soweit herunter gezogen, dass man einen Hauch roter Spitze erhaschen konnte. Und ihre glänzenden schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, so dass sie in kleinen Büscheln vom Hinterkopf abstanden. Sie war gerade dabei, einen leichten Lipgloss aufzutragen, der ihre vollen Lippen so glänzen ließ wie eine Rose, auf deren Blüte Wassertropfen abperlten.  
  
"Na, nimmst du mich denn so mit?" Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und als ich ihren Hals küsste, nahm ich den Duft ihres Parfums wahr. "Natürlich, wenn ich noch etwas zum Anziehen finde!" Also schnappte ich mir die Schuhe und ging wieder in Harukas und Michirus Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ara, die Stiefel sehen bestimmt klasse zu der hier aus..."  
  
Michiru drückte mir eine dunkelblaue Schlagjeans in die Hand, an deren Seitennähten sich viele kleine Nieten befanden, und eine kurze weiße Bluse mit Ärmeln, die nach unten hin immer breiter wurden- doch das beste war, dass mir sogar beides passte!  
  
"Wo hast du die denn plötzlich her?" "Na von wem wohl!" Ich blickte mich um- Michiru hatte auch noch Harukas Seite des Schrankes geplündert!  
  
"Sowas trägt sie?!" "Schön wär's...!" Also, Klamotten hatte ich, aber was sollte ich mit meinen Haaren machen, die ich einfach zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte?  
  
"Guck nicht so frustriert, ich steck' sie dir hoch!" "Hochstecken, bei der Länge?"  
  
Zwanzig Minuten und mindestens 50 Haarnadeln später waren meine Haare am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, einige Strähnen fielen lose heraus und mir in die Stirn. "Arigato!" "Jaja, keine Ursache... schminken kannst du dich aber noch selber, oder?" "Ja klar." Ich grinste. " Du willst nur, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder weg sind, wie?"  
  
Michiru räusperte sich, bevor sie mich im Bad allein ließ. "Genau, ich muss ja noch das ganze Haus putzen..."  
  
Während ich mir ein wenig Puder auflegte und die Wimpern, die blond und somit total ausdruckslos waren, neu tuschte, ließ ich die Ereignisse der letzten Tag revue passieren.  
  
Nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht hatte ich beschlossen, im 21. Jahrhundert zu bleiben, so lange es ging. Ich hatte gelernt, endlich zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen- und konnte sie ausleben!  
  
Ich liebte Hotaru, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen geliebt hatte. Nun, vorher hatte ich auch nie die Chance, denn in diesem goldenen Käfig, in dem ich aufgewachsen wurde, wurde ich auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht. Der vorgeschriebene Weg: mit 22 heiraten, und zwar einen möglichst hoch angesehenen Mann, und dann den Thron besteigen, um das selbe monotone Leben weiter zu leben. Doch in den letzten Tagen konnte ich endlich beginnen, so zu leben wie ich es für richtig hielt- niemand stutze mir die Flügel, sondern alle hatten mich so aufgenommen, wie ich war, ohne zu fragen, warum ich so war, oder es mir zu verbieten. Ich schlief morgens so lange aus, wie ich wollte, und ging Abends so lange weg, wie ich wollte. Keine Audienzen oder andere geistlose Gespräche, keine starren Regeln. Und das Schönste war es, mit Hotaru zusammen zu sein. Ihre Stimme zu hören, sie zu berühren, mich ihr hinzugeben- nie zuvor hatte ich so ein starkes Gefühl empfunden!  
  
Doch heute hatte der Putz der so heiteren Fassade begonnen, zu bröckeln. Es gab Menschen außerhalb Michirus Haus, Menschen, die es nicht tolerierten, dass wir nicht waren wie die anderen. Wieso hielten wir unsere Sailor-Identität geheim, auch wenn es schon ewige Zeit keine Feinde mehr gegeben hatte? Man hätte sich die Mäuler darüber zerissen, eine widernatürliche Sache, vielleicht hätte man begonnen, uns anzugreifen, ob verbal oder körperlich... Vielleicht gab es doch noch andere Senshi, denen es ähnlich ging?  
  
SENSHI?  
  
Natürlich, ich sah ein, dass ich einen anmaßenden Vergleich gewagt hatte- doch warum weigerte ich mich so strikt, wirklich das zu denken, was ich in meinem tiefen Innersten dachte (Warum verachten sie uns, weil wir uns lieben?). Ich versteckte mich vor meinen eigenen Gedanken, um nicht verletzt werden zu können! Das war das, was man mir von Geburt an beigebracht hatte- und das, was ich mir manchmal auch wünschte, befolgen zu können.  
  
(Doch war ich dafür geboren, so zu leben, wie andere es mir vormachten?)  
  
Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel. War das wirklich ich, die kleine Prinzessin? Ich wusste es nicht, und je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto verzweifelter wurde ich. Nur eines wusste ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit: Ich liebte Hotaru, und würde alles dafür geben, sie nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Ich spürte, wie heiße Tränen hinter meinen Augen standen, doch ließ sie nicht zu.  
  
Lady?- Nein, hör' auf!  
  
Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging die Treppe herunter, wo Hotaru schon auf mich wartete. Michiru stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und ich zwinkerte ihr zu. "Steht dir echt gut..." Haruka raffte sich auf und bemerkte erst dann, dass ich ihre Sachen trug. "Aber..." Michiru schubste sie ein Stück zur Seite und kicherte. "Na, hast du wieder jemanden gefunden, auf den du eifersüchtig sein kannst?" "Ach was - ich ziehe das Zeugs sowieso nie an, von mir aus kannst du es behalten! Soll ich euch irgendwo abholen oder..."  
  
Hotaru stand bereits an der Tür. " Nein lass mal, Papi muss mich nicht abholen, ich bin wirklich schon ein großes Mädchen!"  
  
"Na dann..." Chibi-Usa beugte sich vor und hielt eine Hand hinters Ohr.  
  
"Was murmelst du, Michiru?" Michiru errötete leicht und winkte mit einem hysterischen Kichern ab.  
  
"Och, gar nichts, viel Spass !"  
  
"Euch auch!"  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Bus wären wir beinahe erfroren, aber zum Glück gab es ja noch die allseits beliebte Sich-gegenseitig-wärm-Methode ^-^  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss mal endlich den Führerschein machen, das ist ja schlimm im Winter..." "Und warum hast du ihn noch nicht gemacht?" "Weil der Chauffeur-Job Haruka so gut gefällt und es für mich billiger kommt."  
  
Serenity III?-Lasst mich in Ruhe!  
  
Ich nahm Hotarus Hand noch fester, als ich sie ohnehin schon genommen hatte. "Was ist los? Ist es noch immer wegen vorhin?" "Tja, ich muss erst mal überlegen, was wir jetzt machen..."  
  
Was hätte ich ihr anderes sagen können, ohne sie zu verunsichern?  
  
"Lass uns das gleich gemeinsam machen. Und ich weiß auch schon wobei."  
  
Ihre Wangen glühten in der Kälte wie zwei Äpfel. Sofort schoss mir das Schneewittchen aus meiner Kindheit durch den Kopf- schwarzes Haar, helle Haut und diese verführerischen Lippen... Ich blieb stehen und legte meine Hände um ihre Hüfte.  
  
"Was? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir essen gehen? Ich habe heute nichts anständiges gegessen, dieses McDonalds-Essen ist zwar total überteuert, aber hält nicht lange vor..." Ich strich mit eisigen Fingern über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Haar. Die Sterne um uns herum leuchteten klar und freundlich, doch in Wirklichkeit hatten sie schon längst begonnen, sich gegen uns zu verschwören.  
  
"Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?" Sie antwortete mir nicht, sondern sah mich nur mit ihren blauen Augen, ebenso klar wie die Sterne in der unendlichen Galaxie an und küsste mich. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als sie sich immer enger an sich zog und ich ihre zarten Rundungen unter dem Mantel spürte. Wir zitterten beide, und wussten, dass die Kälte nicht der Grund dafür war. Wie lange noch würde uns dieses Glück erhalten bleiben?  
  
"Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert. Das darfst du nie vergessen, versprichst du mir das, Hime-chan?"  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen, weil sie mich wieder einmal Hime-chan; Prinzessin, genannt hatte. Um mich daran zu erinnern, woher ich stammte, und das ich nicht hierher gehörte, oder einfach nur als Kosenamen? "Ich liebe dich auch, und warum sollte ich dich vergessen?" Sie lächelte und zog mich weiter. "Baka..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Ich lehnte mich zurück. Was für ein Tag!!! Und kaum denkt man, man könnte sich entspannen, wird man wieder gestört... war es nicht angenehmer, als Hotaru noch klein war?  
  
"Michi, musst du jetzt wirklich putzen?" "Nur noch die Küchenfenster, es sieht komisch aus, wenn das große geputzt ist und die beiden kleinen nicht..."  
  
Ich seufzte und ging hinüber in die Küche, wo Michiru mit dem Putzeimer stand und penibel darauf achtete, keine Streifen zu hinterlassen. In der Eile, als Hotaru und Chibi-Usa hereingeplatzt waren, hatte sie mein Hemd übergezogen und sich jetzt das Haar grob zurück gebunden. Und unter dem Hemd trug sie nur diesen verdammt knappen Slip... Ich beschloss, mich von hinten an sie heranzuschleichen- tapste also in Richtung Fenster und umschlang sie von hinten, als sie gerade den Wischer in der Hand hatte, und erkannte, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war, als sie mir den Stiel fast ins Auge stach.  
  
"Autsch! Willst du mir das Auge ausstechen?" Michiru drehte sich um spritzte mich mit dem Putzwasser nass. Sie zuckte mit einem unschuldigen Blick mit den Achseln. "Woher weiß ich denn, dass du es bist und kein gefährlicher fremder Mann?" Ich versuchte, ihr die Putzutensilien aus der Hand zu reißen. "Weil hier so wenige fremde Männer rumlaufen? Oder bist du es etwa gewohnt, von welchen überfallen zu werden?"  
  
Sie stand auf und begann, an dem Träger meines BHs zu spielen. "Wer weiß..."  
  
Ein paar ozeanblaue Augen zwinkerten mir zu und bedeuteten, ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. "Im Ernst? Wolltest du nicht zu Ende putzen?" Doch als sie mir ihre Zunge zärtlich in den Mund schob, verließen mich alle Worte, die ich je auf dieser Welt gelernt hatte... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Es war typisch! Sie brauchte jemanden zum reden, und hatte versucht, zu Hause anzurufen, doch niemand hatte abgenommen. Auch auf Harukas Handy; keine Reaktion. Die beiden waren also beschäftigt und so fand Setsuna sich mit ihrer Einsamkeit ab. Jeder hatten jemanden, der ihn in dieser kalten, klaren Januarnacht wärmen konnte, mit dem er reden konnte, jemand, dessen Wärme die eigene innere Leere füllte. Außer ihr. Setsuna fuhr mit dem Finger um den Rand ihres Glases, vielleicht würde sie so noch den leichten, aber beruhigenden Geschmack des Weins schmecken können- sie verkniff sich, noch ein Glas zu bestellen.  
  
Seit nunmehr 2 Stunden saß sie allein im Restaurant und wartete auf Asako. Nicht, dass diese zu spät kam, Setsuna hatte es allein zu hause nicht mehr ausgehalten und war schon zwei Stunden vor dem vereinbarten Termin in das noble, aber doch einfach möblierte, französische Restaurant gegangen.  
  
Setsuna blickte sich um. Sie trug eine bordeauxrote Hose mit Bügelfalte, die an der Hüfte und am Po eng saß und nach unten immer weiter wurde, so dass sie schließlich die vorn spitz zulaufenden Stiefel bedeckte. Über ein knappes Schwarzes Top hatte sie ein fast durchsichtiges schwarzes Hemd gezogen, das ein leichtes schwarzes Rosenmuster zierte. Das lange, im Schein der fast abgebrannten Kerze vor ihr geheimnisvoll grünlich schimmernde Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem schweren Knoten zusammengesteckt, aus dem einige dicke Strähnen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen, egal wie oft sie sie auch hinter die Ohren steckte. Wäre sie ein paar Jahre jünger gewesen, hätte der schwarze, nach außen immer breiter werdende Lidstrich und der rotbraune Lippenstift übertrieben gewirkt; doch an Setsuna sah es aus, als hätte sie sich lediglich dezent geschminkt, was sie zum Teil auch ihrem relativ dunklen Teint zuzuschreiben hatte.  
  
Die Kellner wunderten sich schon, warum diese eine geheimnisvolle, erotische Aura ausstrahlende Frau so lange allein an einem Tisch saß.  
  
Sailor Pluto?  
  
Setsuna drehte sich verschreckt um- wer hatte sie dort gerufen? Hatte sie denn soviel getrunken, dass sie anfing, Stimmen zu hören?  
  
Pluto, ich bitte dich... Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Doch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte sie, wie ihr Kopf schwer wurde und sie sich nicht wehren konnte, als ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und schließlich zufielen.  
  
"Setsuna?" Plötzlich stand ihre Arbeitskollegin vor ihr und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Setsuna-san?"  
  
Setsuna schüttelte ihren Kopf- es schien, sie sei eine Ewigkeit weg gewesen, aber als sie auf die Uhr sah, war keine Minute vergangen.  
  
"Ja, ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum..." "Am hellichten Tag? Ich glaube, wir müssen wirklich mal reden. Was bedrückt dich?"  
  
Da begriff sie. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Jemand hatte die Zeit angehalten und sie in eine andere Dimension geschleust- und dort hatte König Endymion ihr geraten, sich von Mamoru fern zu halten und seine Tochter wieder zurück zu bringen...  
  
Wir standen an einer Brücke nahe der Bucht von Tokyo. Warum es uns dorthin verschlagen hatte, wusste wohl weder sie noch ich genau. Das Thermometer war unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken und der Wind wehte zwar nicht mehr so stark, doch von Zeit zu Zeit fielen feine Schneeflocken, die jedoch von zu pulveriger Konsistenz waren, als dass sie liegen bleiben konnten. Statt dessen bildete er auf den Straßen unter uns Pfützen, die alsbald gefroren und die Straßen beinahe unpassierbar machten.  
  
Chibi-Usa hatte ihren Arm um mich gelegt und starrte auf die unendlich vielen Lichter der Stadt. Sie war, seitdem sie bei Usagi und Mamoru gewesen war, ungewohnt still geworden. Seitdem wir bemerkt hatten, dass unsere Beziehung für die Außenwelt nicht so selbstverständlich war wie für uns, fühlte ich eine seltsame Unruhe in mir. Von Mamoru geschlagen zu werden, das tat weh, doch viel mehr hatte mich das Motiv seines Vergehens verletzt und verunsichert.  
  
Würden wir so stark sein und alles,was vor uns lag, überstehen? Ich hatte Angst, dass sie aufgeben und einfach in ihre Zeit zurückkehren würde, doch noch mehr Angst hatte ich davor, was wäre, wenn ich aufgeben würde.  
  
Wenn dieser eine Tag, auch wenn er vielleicht extrem war, uns schon so unsicher gemacht hatte; wie sollte man das über Monate oder gar Jahre gehen?  
  
"Spinnst du?"  
  
Während ich meinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, war ich mit meinen Fingernägeln über ihre Hand gekreist und sie bei den letzten Gedanken unbewusst in ihre Haut gebohrt.  
  
"Gomen, ich wollte nicht..." "Was hältst du davon, dass wir uns ein Restaurant suchen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, mir was abzufrieren!"  
  
Ich nickte nur, und wir liefen wieder an die Straße, die erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu leben beginnen schien. Es war beinahe voller als am Tag, doch nachdem wir etwa eine Viertelstunde in verschiedenen, leider schon heillos überfüllten Restaurants nach einem Tisch fragten, landeten wir schließlich bei einem Italiener. Nicht der übliche Pizzaimbiß, den Haruka und ich als Alternative zum selbst kochen so liebten, sondern ein Restaurant von der Art, in die Michiru uns zu Geburtstagen und anderen Ereignissen schleppte.  
  
Ich dachte an mein Konto und dankte, auch wenn ich nicht christlich getauft war, Jesus für Weihnachten und dass ich noch Weihnachtsgeld übrig hatte.  
  
Nachdem wir bestellt hatten, fing Chibi-Usa zu meiner Freude wieder an zu plaudern. Ich war noch nie der gesprächige Typ gewesen und hatte immer große Mühe, ein Thema zu finden.  
  
"Sag, wie ist das eigentlich, im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten?"  
  
Ich musste an die Szene in Mamorus Büro denken und daran, dass ich bisher keinem davon erzählt hatte. Aber wir dachten beide ohnehin nur an dieses Thema, weswegen ich versuchte, mich auf Smalltalk zu beschränken.  
  
"Naja, manchmal ist es schon ganz schön hart. Am Anfang hatte ich wirklich Probleme damit, wenn Patienten auf meiner Station gestorben sind."  
  
"Und jetzt ist es dir egal?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich, aber man bekommt mit der Zeit ein dickeres Fell..."  
  
"Ich könnte das jedenfalls nicht." "Was willst du denn für einen Job machen?"  
  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem ich die Frage über meine Lippen gebracht hatte, hätte ich mich dafür umbringen können. Ich bemühte mich, sie nicht an ihre Heimat zu erinnern.  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich..."  
  
Natürlich wusste ich, dass es ihre Bestimmung war, Königin in Neo Tokyo zu werden, schon in knappen 4 Jahren nach unserer Zeit. Schon bei ihrer Geburt schien dieses Schicksal besiegelt zu sein.  
  
Ich nahm ihre Hand. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung. "  
  
Ich zog ungewollt eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sie streichelte meine Hand und sprach weiter. "Ich meine, wir müssen darüber sprechen. Wir können es nie verdrängen." "Und was willst du machen?"  
  
Ich war ja so naiv... erst jetzt spürte ich, wie wenig ich doch ändern konnte und wie ich in ein schwarzes Loch fiel, im Kampf gegen das Schicksal.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... im Moment geht es doch noch..."  
  
Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Ich hätte schreien können und verfluchte all das, was von meiner Kindheit an mein Leben bestimmt hatte- das Silver Millennium, meinen Vater, den Prinz und die Prinzessin, den Jenigen, der sich diesen ganzen Mist ausgedacht hatte und die Sailor Senshi. Ich begann, mich selbst dafür zu hassen, dass ich eine war, und auch sie, weil sie nicht nur die Erbin eines großen Königreiches, sondern auch eine Kriegerin war. Warum hatte man sich damals überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, mein Leben zu retten? Hätte man mich irgendwo verrotten lassen und hätten Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna mich nicht aufgezogen hätte ich jetzt allen eine Menge Ärger gespart...  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Ich versuchte, zu lächeln, als ich ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte und darauf ihre Wange küsste.  
  
"Bitte, nicht weinen. Es ist auch so schon schlimm genug, bitte weine nicht." "Hotaru!"  
  
Plötzlich stieß sie meine Hand weg. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, dann blickte ich mich um und bemerkte, dass wir einen großen Fehler begangen hatten. Die Leute rundherum starrten uns an und sie begann schon, nervös ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Doch ich hielt ihre Hand fest.  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt nicht, wir bleiben hier. Oder willst du immer vor allem weglaufen?"  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder und als das Essen kam, schafften wir es sogar beide, etwas davon herunter zu bekommen. Vielleicht auch nur, weil es zu teuer gewesen wäre, alles stehen zu lassen, oder weil wir so nicht reden mussten...  
  
Währenddessen musste ich an Haruka und Michiru denken. Japan war spießig und Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit waren immer aufsehenerregend, doch hatten die beiden auch mit solchen Problemen zu kämpfen?  
  
Ich versuchte, mir die Situation vorzustellen, bis mir schließlich in den Kopf kam, dass die meisten Leute Haruka für einen Mann hielten- und damit schienen sich alle Probleme in Luft aufzulösen.  
  
Dachte ich.  
  
  
  
"Ma..."  
  
Michiru kuschelte sich an die Brust ihrer Freundin und versuchte, mit den Füßen die Decke hochzuziehen, erreichte sie jedoch nicht. Haruka hatte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und zog die Decke mit dem anderen hoch, auch wenn ihr im noch immer feuchten Raum nicht wirklich kalt war- im Gegenteil, sie schwitzte noch immer leicht. Aber egal, wenn Michiru die Decke wollte, sollte sie sie haben. Haruka blickte ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Michirus Lippen.  
  
"Was?" "Ein Wunder, dass wir es heute doch noch geschafft haben..." "Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine eigene Wohnung suchen."  
  
"Vielleicht..."  
  
"Michiru?" "Mh..."  
  
Michiru war müde, alles, was sie nach diesem sinnlichen Abend noch wollte, war schlafen, und nicht sich mit Haruka unterhalten. An diesem Tag war zuviel passiert, als dass sie es sofort verarbeiten hätte können. Eigentlich seltsam, da ihr selbst am wenigsten zugestoßen war, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie alle im selben Boot saßen.  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum Usagi auf einmal so seltsam reagiert hat?" "Mhhh..."  
  
Sie hatte gerade von Bunny, die doch immer Verständnis für alles gehabt hatte, eine etwas reifere Reaktion erwartet. Langsam streichelte sie ihrer Freundin über den Bauch. "Michi..." "Nani ?" "Was meinst du?"  
  
Michiru seufzte, setzte sich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Warum musste Haruka sie jetzt darüber ausfragen?  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so aufregst..."  
  
Haruka setzte sich ebenfalls auf und sah sie scharf an. "Glaubst du etwa, mir gefällt, dass wir jetzt Stress mit denen haben? Ich kann mir auch lustigeres vorstellen, aber du kannst nicht einfach ausweichen..."  
  
Haruka hatte den ganzen Tag versucht, sich abzulenken, aber es hatte nicht geklappt- aber Mamoru hatte mit Hotaru und Chibi-Usa auch sie beleidigt und das konnte sie nicht einfach im Raum stehen lassen.  
  
"Gomen, ich brauche ein bisschen, um mir klar darüber zu werden, was da eigentlich passiert ist..." "Ich finde das einfach krank..." "Was?"  
  
"Was bitte haben wir denen getan, dass sie uns jetzt so fertig machen müssen?" "Das ist wohl ein Gesellschaftsproblem..."  
  
"Hast du dir da nie Gedanken drüber gemacht?"  
  
Michiru seufzte. Sicher hatte sie über die Toleranz, was Homosexualität betraf, nachgedacht. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, aber wenn sie es nicht tat, wäre Haruka,die ohnehin schon ziemlich aufgewühlt war, enttäuscht gewesen. Und Streit mit ihr war das letzte, was Michiru jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
  
"Schon, aber es bringt nichts. Manchen Leuten geht es nicht in den Kopf rein."  
  
"Ja, aber wenn man so denkt, bringt es noch weniger. Ich meine, ich bin doch kein anderer Mensch, weil ich auf Frauen stehe, oder?" "Ich will mir dich nicht mit 'nem Kerl vorstellen...obwohl..." Die Violinistin grinste breit, ihre Freundin knuffte sie in den Bauch.  
  
"Hey, vergiss es, du bist wirklich pervers..." "Ach so, bei dir ist Heterosexualität also pervers?" "Haha, tu nicht so unschuldig Michiru, ich weiß, was dieses Grinsen bei dir zu bedeuten hat." "Okay, okay... aber du hast Recht. Man denkt nicht anders oder so..." "Ich hasse es, Leute in irgendeine Kategorie einzuordnen... schwarz, weiß, homo, hetero, "  
  
Wenn sie schon gegen ihren Willen diskutieren musste, beschloß Michiru, ihre Freundin ein wenig aufzuziehen und ergänzte: "...männlich, weiblich..." Haruka rollte mit den Augen. "Von mir aus sogar das... sei doch mal ernster..." "Du steigerst dich in die Sache rein, die Welt geht doch nicht unter, weil irgendwer plötzlich etwas gegen dich hat, Haruka. Sonst war dir auch immer egal, was die Leute über dich gesagt haben." "Aber es sind nunmal Leute, die mir sehr wichtig sind... aber ich meine, am Ende sind wir doch alle Menschen mit den gleichen Gedanken und Gefühlen, oder habe ich da irgendwas verpasst?" Michiru drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf.  
  
"Ja, ich denke genauso. Du müsstest mal ein Buch über sowas schreiben oder Frauenrechtlerin werden... Aber jetzt erzähl mir doch mal ganz genau, was überhaupt passiert ist."  
  
"Es fing ja eigentlich damit an, dass Bunny mich angerufen hat und gefragt hat, was ich Chisa für einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hätte."  
  
"Chisa?!" "Sie hat gesagt, dieses ewige 'Chibi-Usa' geht ihr auf den Nerv und wir haben uns einen neuen Spitznamen ausgedacht." "Ach so... und weiter?"  
  
Michiru zog sich wieder die Decke bis über die Schultern, während Haruka sich wieder einen Slip und ihr Hemd überzog.  
  
"Ich kam gar nicht wirklich zu Wort. Deswegen bin ich ja hingefahren." "Was macht eigentlich dein Fuß?"  
  
Die Blonde wackelte mit ihrem Fuß, um den sie einen Verband gewickelt hatte.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung. Also, als ich da ankam wollte Mamoru mich anscheinend schon zusammen schlagen."  
  
"Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa provoziert?"  
  
Haruka setzte sich aufs Bett und umschlang Michirus Hüfte mit ihren Beinen. "Nein, keine Angst... ich habe Bunny dann mal gefragt, was sie über alles denkt, weil Mamoru mich die ganze Zeit nur zugelabert hat. "  
  
"Und was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
"Das sie genauso denkt wie Mamoru."  
  
Michiru zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Das hört sich so an, als würde sie einfach Mamoru nacheifern. Warum versuchen wir nicht einmal, mit ihr alleine zu reden?" " Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber nicht mehr heute."  
  
Prüfend sah Michiru auf die Uhr. Es war fast halb elf. "Hast du Setsuna heute eigentlich schon gesehen?"  
  
"Heute nachmittag zuletzt... sie ist seltsam in letzter Zeit."  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
"Ja, irgendwie total deprimiert... seit Chisa da ist..." "Ich tippe auf Einsamkeit..." "Du hast wirklich Recht, diese Diskussionen führen immer nur auf das selbe hinaus..." "Über Einsamkeit?" "Nein, das mit der Toleranz."  
  
"Jetzt hör' doch endlich auf, dich noch weiter runter zu ziehen."  
  
Haruka zog ihrer Geliebten die Decke weg und umarmte sie. "Ich habe ja noch dich..."  
  
Mit vollem Magen spazierten die beiden Mädchen eine Weile eng umschlungen durch die Straßen Tokyos. Jede hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Chisa beschloss, dass es nichts brachte, weiter depressiv herumzulungern.  
  
"Komm, lass uns tanzen gehen!" Hotaru sah sie unsicher an. "Ich und tanzen?" "Kannst du's etwa nicht?" "Naja..."  
  
Hotaru musste an die Male denken, als Haruka versucht hatte, ihr tanzen beizubringen- das einzige Ergebnis war gewesen, dass die Blonde theoretisch zwei Schuhgrößen größer gebraucht hätte, weil Hotaru ihr andauernd auf die Füße getreten war. Chisa lächelte sie beruhigend an.  
  
"Du musst doch keinen Foxtrot hinlegen, wir gehen in eine einfache Disco!" "Okay, das werde ich wohl noch schaffen..."  
  
In der Disco setzten die beiden sich erstmal an die Bar.  
  
Im Augenwinkel beobachtete Hotaru einen Mann, vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als sie, mit rötlichen Haaren und geheimnisvollen dunklen Augen, der sie die ganze Zeit musterte.  
  
Im Hintergrund lief unerträgliches Technogejaule, weswegen die beiden beschlossen hatten, zu warten, bis bessere Musik lief.  
  
"Aber du tanzt gleich, versprochen?!" Hotaru nickte. "Wenn du unbedingt willst..." "Was können wir dieses Wochenende eigentlich sonst machen? Schon irgendwelche Pläne?"  
  
Alles, was Hotaru wollte, war, die kurze Zeit, die ihnen, wie sie alle in ihrem tiefsten Innerstem spürten, noch blieb, mit ihrer Freundin zu genießen und streichelte unter dem Tisch ihre Hand. Plötzlich stellte die Kellnerin ihr ein weiteres Glas Sake auf die Theke.  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gar keins bestellt..." Die Kellnerin nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Rothaarigen, der Hotaru darauf angrinste. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Da hast du aber einen tollen Verehrer", warf Chisa ein. "Eifersüchtig?"  
  
Hotaru wollte gar nicht mit dem Typ reden, doch bevor sie ihrer Freundin antworten konnte, hatte er sich bereits neben sie gesetzt und quasselte drauf los.  
  
"Hey, ihr seid doch nicht wirklich ganz ohne Begleitung hier, oder?"  
  
Hotaru nickte, während Chisas Mund sich zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen verzog. "Ich bin ihre Begleitung." Hotaru verdrehte die Augen. "Haha, guter Witz. Ich bin Sakuragi Keiichi, und wie heißt du?"  
  
"Erstmal danke für den Drink... Tomoe Hotaru." "Eine seltsame Namenskomposition."  
  
"Ich habe ihn mir ja nicht ausgedacht." Er ließ seine Augen über ihren Busen wandern. "Aber der Name passt zu dir."  
  
Chisa zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was fiel ihm ein, sich an ihre Freundin ranzumachen- und Hotaru spielte auch noch die Freundliche! "Redest du mit ihr oder mit ihrem Ausschnitt?" "Ganz ruhig Süße, wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
Hotaru sah sie beschwichtigend an. Natürlich, sie hatten heute schon genug Ärger gehabt, da brauchte sie jetzt keinen machen. Schließlich vertraute sie Hotaru.  
  
"Ano..." Eine gute Frage, wie sollte sie sich nennen? Früher hatte sie sich Tsukino genannt, aber wenn sie an Usagi dachte, wurde ihr ganz anders...  
  
"Ano-chan? Ist ja'n cooler Name..." witzelte Keiichi. "Tsukino Chisa" "Aha..." Er wendete sich wieder Hotaru zu.  
  
"Warum schaust du so nervös? Ich beiße dich schon nicht!" Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hand auf Hotarus, die versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken. Beschwichtigend winkte er mit den Händen. "Okay okay, wir können ja auch nur reden."  
  
Das wurde Chisa nun eindeutig zu viel.  
  
"Fass sie nicht an!" "Wieso hast du denn darüber zu bestimmen? Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen? In deinem Alter sollte man jetzt brav zu Hause im Bett liegen."  
  
Sie wusste, dass ihr aggressives Verhalten falsch war, aber ihre Nerven lagen schon den ganzen Tag blank. Sie war nicht wirklich eifersüchtig, sie brauchte jemanden, an dem sie ihre miese Laune auslassen konnte.  
  
Chisa bemühte sich darum, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Lass Hotaru in Ruhe." "Du redest ja so, als wäre sie deine Geliebte!" Sie sprang von ihrem Hocker und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
"Das ist sie auch!" Keiichi sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an, begriff dann aber und rief: "Nee, das glaube ich jetzt nicht, ich hab'ne Lesbe angemacht!" "Hast du was dagegen?" "Ihr seid doch krank!" "DU bist krank, gerade hast du noch ganz heftig geflirtet und jetzt..."  
  
Die Leute in der näheren Umgebung sahen auf und die beiden an. Hotaru versuchte, ihre Freundin aus der Disco zu zerren. Erst, als sie ihr einen flehenden Blick zuwarf, zuckte Chisa mit den Achseln und ließ sich nach draußen geleiten.  
  
Wieder draußen warteten sie auf den letzten Bus. Hotaru war alles mehr als peinlich gewesen. Doch was war es genau? Das Chisa sich aufgeregt hatte, dass dieser Kerl sie angebaggert hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich nie wieder in dieser Disco blicken lassen konnten, weil alle Gäste jetzt über ihre sexuelle Direktion Bescheid wussten?  
  
Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen den beiden. Auch im Bus traute Chisa sich noch immer nicht, Hotarus Hand zu nehmen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie Mist gebaut hatte- sie wollte sich entschuldigen, aber Hotarus eisige Blicke schreckten sie ab. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Setsuna stand vor der Tür und zitterte, als sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss stieß. Sie musste reden. So konnte sie nicht weiterleben!  
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie Endymion wirklich geliebt hatte.  
  
Das war, als sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte, weil sie ihren Dienst an der Pforte leisten musste-und er Serenity ergeben war. Und auch jetzt liebte er sie nicht wirklich. Er liebte ihren Körper, den Sex mit ihr, aber Setsuna wusste, dass sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war.  
  
Mamoru wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er Probleme mit Usagi hatte und hatte sich deswegen in Affären gestürzt. Sie seufzte. Sie selbst war nicht besser gewesen, aber das musste ihr erst ihre Arbeitskollegin und Freundin klar machen.  
  
Wie blind war sie nur gewesen? Man hatte sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit befreit, ihr eine neue Chance gegeben, und alles, was sie daraus gemacht hatte, waren oberflächliche Affären, die sie nie wirklich glücklich gemacht hatten. Man konnte einem Menschen zwar körperlich nahe sein, aber solange man sich ihm nicht auf geistiger Ebene öffnete, waren diese Beziehungen nichts anderes als ein primitiver Weg, die menschlichen Triebe auszuleben. Setsuna suchte etwas, aber sie hatte sich einen falschen Ort zum Suchen gewählt und sich gewundert, warum es sie nur noch mehr verletzte.  
  
Die Sache mit Mamoru hüllte sie immer wieder in eine Scheinwelt, doch erst jetzt hatte sie begriffen, was sie wirklich wollte.  
  
Sie wollte glücklich sein, geliebt werden, wie sie war, in einer Beschäftigung oder in einem anderen Menschen Selbstbestätigung erfahren.  
  
Menschen glauben, im Sex Dinge zu finden, die sie wo anders viel leichter finden könnten, würden sie nur suchen...  
  
Sie würde versuchen, neu anzufangen. Sie nahm sich vor, morgen mit Mamoru Schluss zu machen und jetzt mit zumindest mit einer ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen zu reden.  
  
Es war dunkel im Erdgeschoss, was sie darauf schließen ließ, dass wenigstens Haruka und Michiru schon zu Bett gegangen waren, weil das Auto noch vor der Tür stand.  
  
Sie ging nach oben und steuerte auf ihr Schlafzimmer zu, doch als sie sah, dass noch Licht brannte, beschloss sie, die beiden nicht zu stören und ging auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, Setsuna hatte gerade das Licht gelöscht, drang Licht durch den Spalt unter der Tür.  
  
Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Hotaru wollte gerade ins Bad gehen und erschrak zu Tode, als Setsuna plötzlich in der Tür stand.  
  
"Bist du verrückt, mich so zu erschrecken?!"  
  
"Gomen. Seid ihr jetzt erst wieder gekommen?" "Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich kann hingehen, wo ich will-du kannst mich nicht überwachen, Setsuna." "Ich habe doch nur gefragt... hast du Zeit zum Reden?" "Bitte, nicht mehr heute, ich bin todmüde..."  
  
Noch wusste Setsuna nichts von den Geschehnissen des Tages; sie hatte sich zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und so war sie verwundert, dass Hotaru abblockte. Wie weit hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit nur von den anderen entfernt?  
  
Sie seufzte und wünschte Hotaru eine gute Nacht.  
  
Als Hotaru aus dem Bad zurückkam, war Chisa schon eingeschlafen. Sie fuhr mit den Finger durch ihr langes, hellblondes Haar. Wie schön sie doch war... doch obwohl sie sich in dieser Nacht an sie kuschelte, spürte Hotaru, wie eine Kälte in ihren Körper kroch, die sich nicht mehr losließ...  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru das Licht gelöscht und Haruka hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. "Was?" "Spürst du nicht auch etwas..." "Ich spüre nur, dass deine Füße kalt sind. Komm näher..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Um acht Uhr schaltete sich Hotarus Radiowecker ein. Frustriert warf sie ihn vom Nachttisch und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Sie hatte gestern vergessen, den Wecker auszustellen. Es war Samstag und sie hatte frei, bis sie Sonntag abend eine Nachtschicht antreten musste.  
  
Sie gähnte und bemerkte, dass sie mit ihrer Wecker-Kill-Aktion ihre Freundin geweckt hatte. Hotaru küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Süße..."  
  
Chibi-Usa stand auf und ging stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf und die Stimmen, die sie riefen, wollten nicht aufhören, sie zu belästigen. Was mochte Hotaru nur von ihr denken? Während sie sich abtrocknete, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Brauchst du noch lange?" Michirus helle Stimme war unverkennbar. "Ich komm' sofort raus, dann kannst du rein..." "Das will ich gar nicht, ich war schon im Bad."  
  
"Was ist denn dann?"  
  
"Wir müssen mal reden. Ich meine, zu viert." "Okay, ich komme gleich runter."  
  
Sie flocht ihre Haare zu einem langen Zopf, schlüpfte in eine Stretchjeans und einen schwarzen, eng anliegenden Rollkragenpullover und ging nach unten. Dort saßen Haruka, Michiru und Hotaru bereits am Tisch.  
  
"Was guckt ihr alle so?"  
  
Chisa wusste genau, was los war. Zumindest Michiru musste wissen, was mit ihr los war. Aber darum ging es jetzt nicht.  
  
Michiru spielte mit ihrer Halskette; ein silbernes Kreuz, in dessen Mitte ein schwarzer Stein eingearbeitet war und begann:  
  
"Wir haben uns überlegt, dass es das beste wäre, mit Usagi und Mamoru zu reden..." "Reden? Das bringt doch nichts!" "Du hast sie gestern auch ziemlich überrumpelt, vielleicht haben sie nur überreagiert."  
  
Michiru lächelte sie mit ihren meeresblauen Augen an. Hotaru und Chisa sahen einander an. Überreagiert? Michiru war mal wieder einen Tick zu freundlich... keine von beiden verstand, was sie ihnen mit diesem Lächeln sagen wollte.  
  
"Was Michiru meint", warf Haruka ein," ist das wir ihnen eine Chance geben sollten, noch einmal nachzudenken. Vielleicht entschuldigen sie sich ja wirklich..."  
  
Hotaru seufzte. Da müsste Mamoru schon auf Knien vor ihr kriechen. "Das wird nichts, befürchte ich."  
  
Haruka zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nani?"  
  
"Naja, gestern hat Mamoru mich in sein Büro bestellt..." "Und?" "Er hat mir gedroht..." "Womit?" "Gute Frage, jedenfalls sollte ich Chibi-Usa nicht mehr anfassen."  
  
Sie verheimlichte ihnen, dass er sie geschlagen hatte, und auch, was er über Haruka und Michiru gesagt hatte. Sie konnten ihm vielleicht noch verzeihen, aber Hotaru würde es nie tun...  
  
"Es ist doch egal. Wenn ihr's nicht versucht, haben wir hier einen Kleinkrieg und darauf habe ich keine Lust."  
  
Anscheinend schien Michiru die einzige zu sein, die wirklich mit ihnen reden wollte. Chisa nickte. "Okay, wir können's ja mal versuchen."  
  
Hotaru wusste, dass Mamoru und Bunny ihr wichtig waren. "Meinetwegen..." Ihrer Freundin zuliebe würde sie keinen Ärger machen, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie von der Sache überzeugt war. "Ich geh mich dann mal fertig machen..."  
  
Als Hotaru aufgestanden war, wandte Chisa sich an Haruka. "Sag mal, wieso mischt ihr euch da eigentlich ein?" "Weil sie uns schließlich auch beleidigt haben!"  
  
Michiru nickte. "Außerdem mögen wir euch. Du machst Hotaru glücklich, und das ist alles was zählt." "Aber ihr handelt euch auch nur Ärger damit ein..." "Was haben wir davon, wenn Bunny und Mamoru heucheln, dass sie uns mögen? Dann können sie genauso die Wahrheit sagen."  
  
Da war etwas Wahres dran.  
  
Um elf Uhr hielten sie es für angebracht, loszufahren. Hotaru kannte Mamorus Dienstplan in etwa und wusste, dass er zu Hause war.  
  
Das Motorengeräusch weckte Setsuna auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?  
  
Als sie nach unten ging, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen, seufzte sie. Schon wieder waren alle weg. Das musste ein Fluch sein, diese Einsamkeit...  
  
Dann ging sie halt erst zu Mamoru und beichtete ihren Freundinnen später alles...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Was macht eigentlich dein Fuß?" fragte Michiru Haruka während der Fahrt. "Alles okay, ich geh am Montag wieder arbeiten." "Halleluja..." kam es von Hotaru.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Dass du uns dann nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehst." "Sehr nett... ich glaube, ich fahre wieder zurück..."  
  
Nach einer Weile hielten sie vor dem kleinen Häuschen in einer der ruhigsten Ecken Tokyos. "Was sollen wir eigentlich sagen?" Chibi-Usa wurde sich ihrer Sache immer unsicherer. Was, wenn Mamoru wieder genauso reagieren würde wie am Vortag?  
  
Haruka verdreht die Augen.  
  
"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Michiru wird ihn schon zulabern."  
  
Michiru knuffte sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
  
"Hey!" "Ist doch so..."  
  
Schließlich standen die vier Frauen vor der Tür. Hotaru drückte auf den Klingelknopf.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten kam Mamoru an die Tür und machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht, als er sie sah.  
  
"Hallo..." "Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" stichelte Hotaru in Gedanken an Setsuna. "Ähmja..."  
  
Haruka rollte entnervt mit den Augen. "Lässt du uns rein?" "Wozu?"  
  
Michiru machte einen Schritt in die Tür. "Ich denke, wir sollten reden." "Worüber?" "Lass uns bitte rein, ja?"  
  
Man merkte Mamoru an, dass ihm die ganze Situation mehr als unangenehm war, dachte Haruka. Der Kerl war wirklich schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte- jetzt würde gleich die Nummer kommen, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihr Gespräch von gestern erinnerte. Die Konsequenzen seines Handelns hätte er sich doch von Anfang an ausmalen können.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf die Couch. Schon bei seinem Anblick hatte Haruka große Lust, ihm eine reinzuhauen. Michiru kannte ihre Freundin und hielt vorsorglich ihren Arm fest umklammert.  
  
"Also, was wollt ihr?" fragte Mamoru monoton. "Ist Usagi da?" "Die ist gerade noch bei Rei..."  
  
Chibi-Usa wollte nicht, dass Michiru ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte, wo es doch um sie ging. "Du glaubst noch immer, Haruka und Michiru haben uns was eingeredet, ja?"  
  
Mamoru suchte nach Worten.  
  
Haruka sah ihn direkt an. "Du kannst mir schon die Wahrheit sagen, die vertrage ich sehr gut." "Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr, dass sich von jemanden beeinflussen lässt", fügte Chisa hinzu.  
  
Hotaru hielt sich zurück. Sie wollte keinen Streit mehr, sie wollte, dass alles jetzt auf der Stelle aufhörte und man sich endlich nicht mehr in ihr Leben einmischte.  
  
"Ich..." Mamoru stammelte. "Ja?" Ein fordernder Blick aus blau-grünen Augen. Michiru krallte sich in den Arm ihrer Freundin. "Ganz ruhig..." zischte sie, und dann laut zu Mamoru: "Wo liegt dein Problem? Niemand von uns hat dir etwas getan, oder? Du bist Chibi-Usas Vater, da hätte ich von dir erwartet, dass du hinter ihr stehst. Sie ist und bleibt doch deine Tochter."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Hotaru sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nur weil dein Leben nicht so läuft, wie du willst, musst du uns nicht dafür schuldig machen." "Halt bloß deine Klappe, du vorlautes Weib!" "Du willst nicht, dass ich hier etwas ganz bestimmtes erzähle, stimmt's?! Das werde ich nicht tun, da wäre ich schön blöd. Das kommt doch früher oder später sowieso ans Licht. Spätestens, wenn Setsuna von dem hier erfährt."  
  
Michiru wollte nicht, dass das Gespräch hier abschweifte, auch wenn sie zu gerne gewusst hätte, wovon Hotaru redete.  
  
"Was ist dein Problem?" fragte Michiru nochmals ruhig, aber bestimmt. Sie wusste, dass die Einschüchterungsmaßnahmen der anderen zu gar nicht führen würden. Sie hoffte, eine vernünftige Antwort von Mamoru zu erhalten. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, machte er ihn auch wieder zunichte.  
  
Er stand auf und stellte sich vor Michiru. "Ihr scheiß Lesben seid mein Problem!Ihr mischt euch in mein Leben ein und macht alles kaputt..." Michiru atmete einmal tief ein und aus.  
  
" Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde, aber du hast uns auf übelste Weise hintergangen. Was machen wir denn bitte kaputt? Ich sag' dir was, Mamoru, auch wenn du's nicht gerne hören wirst. Wir machen deine Weltansicht kaputt, deine kleine, spießige, engstirnige Welt und du kannst damit nicht umgehen, weil es weit über deinen Horizont hinaus geht..."  
  
"Ach, sei doch ruhig", brummelte Mamoru und plötzlich spürte Michiru seine Hand in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zur Seite und das Blut schoss in ihre Wangen.  
  
Als sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Sie war wirklich zu nett gewesen... Haruka riss der Geduldsfaden und baute sich vor ihm auf. Michiru seufzte.  
  
"Haruka, bitte, lass es..."  
  
"Nein, werde ich nicht." Sie sah Mamoru, der ein Stück größer als sie selbst war, in die Augen.  
  
"Du kannst Hotaru drohen, dass ist schon übel genug. Aber jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen." Michiru sprang auf und versuchte ihre Freundin am Arm zurück zu ziehen, aber sie hatte keine Chance.  
  
"Was willst du jetzt tun, du kleine Kampflesbe?" provozierte Mamoru sie. Bevor er den Satz richtig beenden konnte, spürte er Harukas Faust auf seiner Nase, die sogleich anfing zu bluten.  
  
Auch Hotaru versuchte, Haruka davon abzuhalten, schlimmeres anzurichten. "Haruka, das führt zu nichts."  
  
"Reden führt auch zu nichts. Wer nicht hören will, muss eben fühlen..."  
  
  
  
"Du hast 'nen ganz schönen Schlag"; Mamoru rappelte sich auf und grinste; " für eine Frau."  
  
Die Blonde lief vor Wut rot an. "Willst du mehr davon? Komm doch her!" "Ich schlage keine Frauen!" "Aber Michiru schon, wie? Im Gegensatz zu ihr kann ich mich aber wehren, du hast doch nur Schiss..."  
  
Als Haruka näher an ihn herantrat und erneut ausholte, kam der unerwartete Gegenzug von Mamoru, der ihr eine Faust in den Magen rammte.  
  
"Wenn du mich so herausforderst, Süße..." Haruka taumelte zurück, versuchte aber sofort, ihn irgendwie in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Mamoru nutze die Situation und schlug ihr voll ins Gesicht.  
  
Wieder versuchte Michiru, die beiden auseinander zu ziehen. "Misch dich nicht ein"; meinte Haruka, deren linkes Auge bereit leicht anfing zu schwellen. "Es reicht jetzt, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Das Klingeln der Haustür unterbrach die Prügelei der beiden.  
  
"Sieht aus, als hättest du gewonnen." Haruka fuhr sich mit den Händen durch Haar. Nichts hätte sie Situation retten können...  
  
Chibi-Usa ging zur Tür. Usagi und Setsuna standen davor und sahen sie ungläubig an.  
  
Sie ließ die beiden rein, hatte jedoch die Wohnzimmertür geschlossen. Was würden sie denken, wenn sie jetzt einfach dort hereinplatzten?  
  
Also hielt sie die beiden auf. "Ich muss euch was sagen..." "Schon gut" Bunny lächelte und umarmte sie. "Es tut mir leid wegen gestern. Ich war sowas von dumm. Du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich, wie du bist. Verzeihst du mir?"  
  
Chisa warf Setsuna einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Natürlich."  
  
Bunny und Setsuna hatten sich an der letzten Ampel getroffen und Bunny hatte sie darauf angesprochen, dass Chibi-Usa sich gestern vor ihnen geoutet hatte und sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
  
"Harukas Wagen steht draußen. Redet ihr gerade mit Mamo-chan?" "Nein, das heißt ja, naja, wir wollten das eigentlich..."  
  
Im Folgenden hatte riß sie kurz die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten ab. "Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
Usagi war geschockt. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass ihr Mann einsichtiger war. Aber anscheinend hatte er wirklich eine ernsthafte Homophobie... Auch Setsuna musste schlucken. Was wurde jetzt aus ihrem Plan, mit Mamoru Schluss zu machen? Das ging schlecht vor allen anderen...  
  
Schließlich betraten sie das Wohnzimmer. Hotaru, Mamoru, Haruka und Michiru standen noch immer mitten im Raum.  
  
"Mamoru, was ist los hier?" Fragte Usagi, obwohl die Antwort auf der Hand lag. Sie spielte nervös mit einer Haarsträhne. Sie liebte ihn, sie wollte ihm verzeihen- aber gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, ob sie ihm überhaupt noch trauen konnte. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Haruka legte schützend einen Arm um Usagi. "Es tut mir leid, Odango-Atama... ich wollte nicht..."  
  
Gleichzeitig funkelte sie Mamoru böse an.  
  
"Super, jetzt hast du sie zum Weinen gebracht. Was bist du überhaupt für ein Ehemann?" "Ich bin wenigstens ein Mann!"  
  
Hotaru konnte nicht mehr. So ein Aufstand, nur weil sie Chisa liebte? "Ja, was für ein toller Mann. Wegen den paar Zentimetern mehr glaubt ihr, ihr seid allmächtig, wie? Ehemann hört sich ja toll an- wir sind ganz ohne solche Titel, und wir lieben und respektieren uns. Was ist denn da so falsch dran, mh? Im Gegensatz zu dir betrügt keine von uns ihre Freundin!"  
  
Hotaru zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Setsuna auch anwesend war und wartete jetzt auf ein Donnerwetter.  
  
Usagi schluchzte. "Betrügen? Stimmt das?" "Ach Usako, hör' nicht auf das, was Hotaru sagt..."  
  
Setsuna wusste, dass sie handeln musste, sonst würde ihr Usagi niemals vergeben.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." "Ja?" "Ich und Mamoru hatten..." "Nein!!!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid... ich wollte ihm heute sagen, das Schluss ist..." "Was bist du für eine Freundin?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht rückgängig machen kann."  
  
Michiru meldete sich zu Wort. "Usagi, sieh es so: Setsuna sieht ihren Fehler und bereut es, Mamoru verleugnet es..." "Genau, was ist da besser?"  
  
Bunny löste sich aus Harukas Umarmung. "Geht bitte."  
  
Haruka schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sie erst bemerkte, dass sie entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. "Und dann vergreift er sich noch an dir, wie? Nein danke, ich lass' dich nicht allein." "Haruka-san, bitte. Ich vertraue ihm. Lasst uns bitte allein."  
  
Michiru langte nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. "Komm, vielleicht ist es so am besten. Wenn was ist, dann rufst du uns an, ja?" "Versprochen."  
  
= Abspann Chapter III & IV=  
  
"Man könnte wirklich meinen, dass du versuchst, dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken."  
  
Sanft Strich Michiru ihrer Freundin über die Wangen. "Sehr witzig... ich stehe ja auch so auf Selbstverstümmelung..."; murrte Haruka.  
  
Michiru zog sie an sich und küsste sie fordernd. "Ich finde das gut" "Was?"  
  
"Na dass du ans Bett gefesselt bist..." "Willst du mir damit etwas bestimmtes sagen, Michiru?"  
  
"Och..." Sie fuhr ihr durch das kurze Haar.  
  
"Aua..."  
  
"Gomen, gomen, meine arme kleine Haruka."  
  
"Ich bin nicht klein!" "Ich will doch nur lieb sein. Du kannst ja Schmerzensgeld verlangen!" "Das fehlt mir noch."  
  
Leise klopfte es gegen die Tür.  
  
"Ja?" Setsuna stand mit dem Telefon in der Hand in der Tür.  
  
"Bunny..."  
  
Michiru nahm den Hörer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hotaru und Chisa vor dem Fernseher saßen. Sie sah auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde musste Hotaru sich zu ihrer Nachtschicht aufmachen.  
  
"Hallo Usagi." "Hi Michiru. Was machst du so?" "Naja... Haruka pflegen." "Wieso?!" "Sie hat sich eine Gehirnerschütterung geholt, als sie sich mit Mamoru geprügelt hat."  
  
"Was gibt's denn da zu erschüttern?" giggelte Hotaru im Hintergrund.  
  
"Ohje. Na wenigstens sind sie dann quitt." "Wieso?"; fragte Michiru verwundert. "Mamo-chan hat die Nase gebrochen."  
  
"Das tut mir leid."  
  
Das tat es ihr nicht wirklich, aber sie wollte auch keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. "Tja... " "Gibt's ein Problem?"  
  
"Ich habe mit ihm geredet. Er hat sich entschuldigt, er sagte, er muss sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass unsere Tochter... du weißt schon was ist..." "Das entschuldigt aber nicht, dass er..."  
  
"Michiru, bitte. Er hat es begriffen, er braucht nur noch ein wenig Zeit." "Bei Haruka und Hotaru kann er sich nicht mehr entschuldigen."  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, wir brauchen halt ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Und Mamoru sollte mal persönlich anrufen."  
  
"Das wollte er auch, aber er ist gerade arbeiten." "Na denn..."  
  
"Mata Ne."  
  
Michiru legte den Hörer zur Seite. Dafür, das alles so verwirrt angefangen hatte, war es am Ende gar nicht so schlimm geendet, wie sie gedacht hatte.  
  
Ein bisschen mehr Zeit... Chisa überlegte, ob sie sich jemanden bezüglich ihrer Träume und der Stimmen in ihrem Kopf anvertrauen sollte. Michiru, die ihr gegenüber saß, blickte in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen. Die Violinistin wusste es, genauso wie es bald auch die anderen spüren sollten.  
  
Doch womöglich hatten sie nicht mehr genug Zeit.  
  
END Chapter IV/Part II  
  
Für alle, die sich verstecken müssen, weil unsere Gesellschaft ihre Vorstellungen vom Leben nicht akzeptiert.  
  
Yukio September 2002 


	5. Reason for Breathing V

Hi minna-san! So, das ist jetzt schon der vorletzte Teil, zu dem ich eigentlich gar nicht viel zu sagen habe, weil alles, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt, inhaltsmäßig eher ins letzte Kapitel gehört. Dieses hier ist irgendwie ziemlich kurz geraten, aber ich denke, ein ellenlanges Kapitel mit allem drum und dran gehört nicht so hier hin, langsam wollte ich nach ewigen Nebenszenen doch wieder auf die Hauptstoryline zurückgreifen. Doch die Setsuna-der-fast-alki-idee habe ich Shiori zuliebe doch noch einmal aufgegriffen ^_^°  
  
Ein bissl Humor und Lemon konnte ich auch noch einbauen (sonst würde ich mich selbst in der Story gar nicht mehr wieder erkennen).  
  
Widmen möchte ich dieses Kapitel Nuggi-chan, die sich evtl. an der einen oder anderen Stelle selbst erkennen wird *g* Aishiteru!  
  
Mata Ne, Yukio  
  
  
  
Reason for breathing III  
  
Chapter V  
  
"O-tanjoubi omedetou!" schmetterte Haruka eine kleine Gruppe junger Frauen entgegen, als sie völlig erschöpft von ihrem 1. Arbeitstag seit Wochen nach Hause kam.  
  
"Seid ihr denn wahnsinnig geworden? Okay, das wart ihr schon immer, aber ich hatte doch gesagt, keine Party!" "Und da lag der Fehler. Mir haben sie auch eine organisiert, obwohl ich's nicht wollte",meinte Hotaru. "Moment mal", Rei hob abwehrend die Hände und zeigte auf Michiru und Setsuna, die gerade dabei waren, allen Sekt einzugießen, "die beiden haben uns eingeladen."  
  
Die beiden Angesprochenen zuckten unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
  
Entnervt ließ sich die Blonde auf den Sessel fallen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Setsuna, hast du sonst keine Gelegenheit, dich zu besaufen?" "Komm, sei nicht so, wir haben's doch nur gut gemeint."  
  
Ihre Freundin versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen, indem sie ihr einen flüchtigen (! Inners sind dabei !) Kuss gab. "Oh ja toll, ohne Party wäre ich heute gestorben. Aber da sind ja zum Glück meine Freunde, die mich überfallen und so den Tag retten." bemerkte sie in einem abfälligen Ton.  
  
"Stoßen wir jetzt trotzdem an oder bist du wirklich sauer?" Ein paar große blaue Augen sahen Haruka flehend an. Manchmal glaubte Haruka, Usagi hatte diesen Blick gekonnt bei Michiru abgeschaut. Sie seufzte und lächelte gequält.  
  
"In Ordnung, meine Badewanne muss dann heute wohl allein bleiben, aber ich muss wenigstens kurz unter die Dusche springen. Gebt mir zwanzig Minuten." Sie hielt ihrer Prinzessin ihre ölverschmierten Hände vors Gesicht. "Ih, na gut..."  
  
Haruka ging nach oben, um zu duschen und begegnete auf der Treppe Chibi- Usa, die einen knappen schwarzen Rock und einen purpurnen Rollkragenpullover trug. "Oh, du bist schon hier?" "Jaja..."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" "Deswegen musstest du dich aber nicht so in Schale schmeißen." "Meinst du, das mache ich für dich? Du bist ganz schön narzistisch, Haruka!"  
  
Grinsend zwängte Chisa sich an Haruka vorbei. Diese stand noch immer verdattert auf der Treppe. Chibi-Usa hatte ganz schön Pfeffer- wenn man sie sich entfalten ließ.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" Die Inners hatten sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, eine junge Frau und nicht mehr ein kleines Mädchen vor sich zu sehen, wenn "Chibi"-Usagi den Raum betrat.  
  
" 'Chisa' bitte, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr." , sagte die Angesprochene, um noch einmal zu betonen, dass sie kein Kind mehr war.  
  
Sie setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Die Inners waren vollzählig erschienen, auch Bunny war gekommen- doch Mamoru hatte sich noch immer nicht her getraut. Er hatte es auch noch nicht fertig gebracht, sich für die Geschehnisse rund um ihr Coming Out zu entschuldigen, weder telefonisch noch persönlich.  
  
~Kleine Lady?~  
  
Schon wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf! Warum nur konnte man sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Rund um die Uhr hatte sie diese Stimme im Kopf- so mussten sich also die Schizophrenen fühlen- nur dass Chisa genau wusste, dass sie es sich nicht einbildete. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn sie alles auf eine Geisteskrankheit schieben und sich einliefern lassen könnte.  
  
Eigentlich war das ja ganz leicht: sie musste sich nur einen Psychologen verschaffen und ihm erzählen, dass sie eine Sailorkriegerin und die zukünftige Königin der Erde sei- und natürlich, dass sie eine krankhafte Homosexuelle Veranlagung hatte. Schon hätte sie ihre Einweisung. 'Das ist albern, was denkst du da eigentlich, Chisa?' fragte sie sich selbst.  
  
Aber es stimmte, sie wollte einfach nur weglaufen, alles vergessen. Dazu war sie doch in die Vergangenheit gereist. Es war naiv von ihr gewesen, zu glauben, dass so alles vorbei war. Weglaufen ist einfach keine Lösung, doch was konnte sie jetzt schon machen, um bei Hotaru bleiben zu können?  
  
Die Stimme ignorieren und eines Tages wirklich geisteskrank davon werden?  
  
Oder, sie schluckte, nachgeben und nach Hause zurück kehren?  
  
War nicht beides eine Art Flucht? Es heißt, es gibt immer eine Alternative- doch kam es nicht alles auf das selbe hinaus, ganz gleich, wie sie nun handelte?  
  
"Sag mal Bunny, warum ist Mamoru nicht mitgekommen?" fragte sie geistesabwesend. Die Angesprochene wurde sichtlich verlegen und stammelte etwas unverständliches, brachte schließlich allerdings doch noch etwas verständliches hervor: "Das ist seine Sache."  
  
"Was ich nicht verstehe", meinte Michiru, die endlich alle 10 Gläser mit Sekt gefüllt hatte, "ist dass du das so einfach an dir vorbeiziehen lässt, Usagi-chan." "So darfst du das nicht sehen. Aber was für eine Möglichkeit habe ich denn?"  
  
"Da hat sie recht. Man kann sich doch auch lieben, obwohl man nicht immer einer Meinung ist, ne Michi-chan?" Haruka stand mit noch immer nassem Haar in der Tür. Sie trug eine helle Jeans und ein schwarzes Oberteil mit Reißverschluß.  
  
"Aha, dich gibt's also auch in sauber!" Michiru lächelte und zog ihre Freundin an sich. "Haruka?" "Mhmh?" "Bist du in die Flasche mit dem Aftershave gefallen?" "Höh?"  
  
"Dürfte ich die traute Zweisamkeit mal unterbrechen? Wollen wir nicht anstoßen?", drängte Setsuna sich dazwischen. "Wieso in die Flasche gefallen?" Minako schnüffelte an Harukas Hals herum.  
  
"Ey, lass das!" "Stimmt, sag mal, hast du das selbe Aftershave wie mein Opa?" [1] "Hat sie bestimmt von deinem Opa geklaut!"  
  
"Ihr seid wirklich nett. Es musste schnell gehen, da habe ich wohl ein bisschen zu viel genommen." " 'Ein bisschen' ist aber meilenweit untertrieben." warf Ami ein. "Was?" Haruka sah sie gespielt böse an. "Nichts, nichts."  
  
Hotaru unterbrach die illustre Gesellschaft mit einer grundlegenden Frage:  
  
"Wofür brauchst DU überhaupt Aftershave?"  
  
Darauf brachen alle endgültig in Gelächter aus und sogar Setsuna hätte fast vergessen, dass ihr Blutalkoholwert noch auf Null war.  
  
Aber eben nur fast, und auch Chisa vergaß für eine Weile die festgefahrene Situation, in der sie sich befand. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- "Kampai!" Die Gläser klirrten so laut aneinander, dass sie das Klingeln der Türe erst bemerkten, als der Gast sich schon wieder dazu entschlossen hatte, kehrt zu machen. Doch Haruka ("Geh du zur Tür, wenn Besuch kommt, ist er sowieso für dich."- irgendwie gönnte ihr heute niemand ihre Ruhe) hastete zur Tür, die sie fast wieder zuschlagen wollte, als Mamoru mit einem Strauß roter Rosen [Kami- sama!] vor ihr stand.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?" murrte die Blonde. "Mich entschuldigen? Das wolltest du doch!" "Von dir will ich gar nichts." Verächtlich sah sie auf die Blumen. Was für ein kläglicher Versuch, sich ihr Vertrauen zu erkaufen! "Und die",sie deutete auf den Strauß, "solltest du besser deiner Freundin schenken." "Damit allein kann man keine Beziehung kitten." "Auch schon bemerkt?"  
  
Wieso machte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe, mit ihm zu reden?  
  
"Was soll ich denn sagen, Haruka? Du siehst mich an, als würde ich dir gleich 'nen Antrag machen wollen." "Das wäre ja noch schöner!" "Wäre ich zu Hause geblieben, wärst du auch sauer gewesen, weil ich zu feige bin, dir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich kann nichts von dem rückgängig machen, was gewesen ist, aber es wird für keinen besser, wenn du auf stur schaltest. Es reicht mir doch, wenn wir einfach miteinander reden können, ohne uns an die Gurgel zu gehen."  
  
Wow, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie konnte ja auch nicht allen anderen als Gastgeberin - wenn auch als unfreiwillige- die Party versauen und so Unrecht hatte Mamoru nichtmals. Was brachte es ihr,auf stur zu schalten?  
  
"Okay, du kannst rein kommen."  
  
"Ehrlich?" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte siegessicher. "Unter einer Bedingung."  
  
"Und die wäre?"  
  
"Halte deine Nase aus unseren Angelegenheiten."  
  
"Das fällt mir nicht schwer." Er fasste sich an die Nase, um Haruka daran zu erinnern, dass sie sie ihm gebrochen hatten.  
  
"Wenn nicht, ist's beim nächsten Mal mehr als nur die Nase." "Darf ich dir trotzdem zum Geburtstag gratulieren?"  
  
"Danke." Haruka war froh, dass sie in Japan lebten und er keine Anstalten machte, ihr die Hand zu geben.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Alle sahen auf, als Mamoru und Haruka das Wohnzimmer betraten. "Du?" stieß Setsuna erstaunt aus. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch draußen bleiben sollen.", flüsterte er Haruka zu.  
  
"Das mit Setsuna ist dein Problem." Sie ging in die Küche, um nach einer Vase zu suchen.  
  
Schließlich ließ sie alles in der Küche stehen- Rote Rosen von Mamoru, das durfte sie keinem erzählen.  
  
Hotaru sah Mamoru geschockt an. Das er sich her getraut hatte, war ein Wunder. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es von Usagi aus getan, und wenn nicht, dann zumindest für sie; Hotaru konnte es sich nicht denken, dass er sich mit vollem Herzen bei ihnen entschuldigen würde. Nicht, dass sie die Entschuldigung angenommen hätte.  
  
Als Haruka wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, holten Chisa und Hotaru ihr Geschenk heraus.  
  
"So, hier kommt die Rache für mein Geschenk", meinte Hotaru, die den Ring, den sie von Haruka und Michiru zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, jeden Tag trug. "Ich ahne fürchterliches."  
  
Das Geburtstagskind öffnete die kleine Schachtel und fand einen goldenen, mit 2 kleinen Diamanten besetzten Ring vor.  
  
"Habt ihr eine Bank ausgeraubt oder so? Die Steinchen mussten aber nicht sein..." "Na, na, wie wär's mit 'Vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr eure Kohle für mich zusammengekratzt habt um mir einen Ring zu kaufen, der so widerlich feminin ist, dass ich ihn sowieso nie tragen werde' ?!" Chisa grinste Haruka an. "Du bist ganz schön frech, haben deine Eltern dir nie beigebracht, wie man sich benimmt?" "Wieso, ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Taru bestand auf die Klunker."  
  
"Dafür habe ich ihn ja auch bezahlt."  
  
"Ist schon gut, arigato, ihr beiden!" Sie steckte sich den Ring an. "Siehst du, ich trage ihn doch."  
  
Als nächstes schleppte Setsuna mit Michiru einen fast mannshohen Karton in den Raum.  
  
"Was ist denn das?" fragte Haruka verwundert. "Bestimmt eine Telefonzelle", meinte Hotaru. "Oder ein Sarg, passend zum Alter", kam von Chisa.  
  
"Ihr seid ätzend, wisst ihr das?" "Tja, kannst uns ja rausschmeißen." Hotaru beäugte das Paket neugierig. Anscheinen waren alle, außer ihr, Chisa und natürlich Haruka eingeweiht, denn die Inners sahen es nur erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Haruka öffnete den Karton. "Wow toll, Glasplatten, danke Setsuna, warst du besoffen, als du es gekauft hast?"  
  
"Baka, das wird eine Vitrine, du musst sie nur aufbauen." "Wieso gerade ich? Und was soll ich damit?" "Langsam, langsam ", beschwichtigte Michiru sie, "Der wichtige Teil kommt noch.  
  
Die Inners holten 3 kleine Päckchen hervor. Skeptisch öffnete Haruka sie und grinste hämisch, als sie beim Entfernen des Geschenkpapiers die Puzzleteile mental zusammenfügte.  
  
"F1-Modellwagen? Seid ihr bescheuert, die sind doch viel zu teuer!" [2] "Was hättest du denn sonst in die Vitrine stellen sollen?" meinte Makoto. "Danke, danke!" Haruka freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.  
  
"Ui super, jetzt entwickelt sie sich noch weiter zurück, als sie es sowieso schon ist." sagte Hotaru. "Ja klasse, warum haben wir ihr eigentlich einen Ring geschenkt?" erwiderte Chisa. "Wir hätten besser, passend dazu, so einen Auto-Spielteppich kaufen sollen."  
  
"Damit spielt man nicht, die sind zum ansehen." fauchte Haruka zurück.  
  
"Och, und ich wollte gerade losgehen und dir ein MashiMaro-Kuscheltier kaufen!" [3] "Wieso nicht gleich einen Hello-Kitty-Vibrator?" entgegnete Chisa. [4]  
  
"Den schenke ich dir zum Geburtstag, wenn du nicht mit dem Scheiß aufhörst!" drohte Haruka. "Hilfe Taru, ich werde von dieser alten Frau sexuell belästigt!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Während die anderen herumalberten, krallte Setsuna sich an ihrem Sektglas fest. Warum musste auch Mamoru vorbeikommen?  
  
Mit seinem Erscheinen war ihre gute Laune verschwunden und so sah Setsuna keinen Sinn mehr darin, noch im Wohnzimmer herumzusitzen.  
  
Sie war die Außenseiterin, sie war es schon immer gewesen. Jetzt war sie die einzige Senshi, die ihr Gegenstück noch nicht gefunden hatte- dabei war sie die älteste. Überall kam sie sich vor wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen.  
  
Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen?  
  
Schließlich beschloss sie, die Geburtstagsgesellschaft nicht weiter mit ihrer schlechten Laune zu trüben und stand auf.  
  
"Sorry, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich zu morgen noch ein Schnittmuster fertig kriegen muss. Viel Spass noch!"  
  
Die anderen nahmen keine sonderlich große Notiz von ihr, warum auch. Usagi vertraute ihr nicht mehr und den ganzen Abend über hatte sie die misstrauischen Blicke der Inners auf sich ruhen gespürt.  
  
Als sie schließlich fast oben war, hatte Michiru sie eingeholt.  
  
"Du musst kein Schnittmuster fertig machen, stimmt's?"  
  
"Ich hatte mir gleich gedacht, dass ich dir nichts vormachen kann."  
  
"Du gefällst mir heute nicht, Setsuna. Ist es wegen Mamoru?"  
  
"Wenn es nur das wäre."  
  
Michiru legte ihre Hände auf Setsunas Schultern.  
  
"Wenn was ist, wir sind doch Freunde..."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Michiru. Reden würde ohnehin nichts bringen."  
  
"Wenn du meinst. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Leicht beleidigt drehte sich die Violinistin um und lief die Treppe wieder hinunter. 'Nur sprechenden Leuten kann geholfen werden' dachte sie bei sich und beschloss, sich heute von niemandem die Laune verderben zu lassen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Gegen elf Uhr machten sich die Inners, Bunny und Mamoru wieder auf den Heimweg. Es war ein Montag und am nächsten Morgen hatten alle pünktlich am Arbeitsplatz zu sein.  
  
Kaum war Mamorus Wagen um die Ecke davon gebraust, kam Setsuna die Treppe hinunter. Sie trug eine hautenge Nietenjeans, Stiefel und ein weinrotes Top und einen knöchellangen Mantel.  
  
Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, sich allein amüsieren zu gehen, denn wenn sie schon nicht zu den anderen passte, musste sie nicht auch noch allein in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und Trübsal blasen.  
  
Haruka stieß einen Pfiff aus und wurde mit einem Stoß in die Rippen von Michiru daran erinnert, wer ihre Freundin war.  
  
"Wen willst du denn aufreißen gehen?" fragte Hotaru gelangweilt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich wieder ihren Frust wegzusaufen versuchen, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte.  
  
"Mal sehen, wer sich findet." "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Ich sagte doch, mal sehen, was sich machen lässt."  
  
"Solange mir morgen früh im Bad kein halbnackter Kerl entgegenkommt..." meinte Haruka. "Wieso eigentlich nicht, ist doch mal was anderes." neckte sie Chisa.  
  
"Diskutiert ihr nur weiter, ich bin dann weg!" "Viel Spass!"  
  
Chibi-Usa merkte, wie der Alkohol, der sie in den letzten Stunden leicht betäubt hatte, sich wieder abbaute und sie zunehmend klar im Kopf wurde. Und da war sie wieder, diese altvertraute Stimme, die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin aus Kindertagen. Plötzlich überkam sie ein Stechen in ihrem Kopf, als hätte sie wirklich einen Kater; doch dazu hatte sie entschieden zu wenig getrunken. Sie zog Hotaru an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich gehe schon mal ins Bett. Ich hab' totale Kopfschmerzen." "Willst du eine Tablette?" fragte Michiru besorgt. "Nein nein, das geht schon." "Verträgst du keinen Alk, Prinzesschen?" Haruka versuchte ein weiteres Mal, sie aufzuziehen, bemerkte dann allerdings, dass es Chisa wirklich nicht gut ging.  
  
"Ich komme gleich nach, wir räumen nur eben die Überreste von unserem Saufgelage weg." "Soll ich nicht helfen?"  
  
"Leg' dich einfach hin, zu dritt kriegen wir das schon hin."  
  
Chisa ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und stand schließlich nur in Unterwäsche vor dem Spiegel Sie bürstete sich durch das lange Haar, das sie anschließend zu einem dicken Zopf flocht und zog ein langes schwarzes T- Shirt an. Anschließend sie wollte sich gerade in ihr [und Tarus natürlich ^___^] Zimmer begeben,als ein goldener Schimmer aus der Ecke, in der der Schrank mit den Handtüchern stand, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
Plötzlich stand eine halb durchsichtige Figur vor ihr, die sie erst nach mehrmaligen Hinsehen als Sailor Pluto identifizieren konnte.  
  
"Schlechtes Hologramm" murmelte sie. Nicht nur, dass Pluto sich in ihren Kopf eingeschleust hatte, jetzt nervte sie sie auch noch im 21. Jahrhundert! Denn dass es sich nicht um die Setsuna Meio dieser Zeit handelte, war ihr klar.  
  
"Danke für die Kopfschmerzen, Poo!"  
  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen! Aber darum geht es nicht..."  
  
"Schon klar. Mama und Papa sind aus dem Häuschen?"  
  
"Aus dem Häuschen? Wie infantil bist du eigentlich? Wenn ich dich nicht bald nach Hause bringe, wollen sie mich wieder an die Pforte schicken!" "Also bist du nur der Babysitter. Und ich dachte, wir seien Freunde!"  
  
"Ich habe doch keine Wahl, wenn ich mich nicht an die Befehle halte, können wir einander auch nicht mehr sehen." "Das ist mir schon klar. Aber was ist, wenn ich nicht nach Hause will?"  
  
"Das kannst du dir genauso wenig aussuchen wie ich. Du bist dazu auserkoren, die Königin, die Nachfolgerin von Serenity zu werden, das ist ein unabwendbares Schicksal!"  
  
"Aber ich will nicht diesem dämlichen Schicksal gehorchen! Ich habe einen eigenen Willen!" "Das erzählst du besser mal deinen Eltern." "Ich will nicht nach Hause und ich werde nicht gehen. Ich liebe Hotaru und ich werde bei ihr bleiben!" Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Verstehst du es denn nicht?" Pluto sah sie mitleidig an. "Wenn du nicht nach Hause kommst, veränderst du so den Lauf der Geschichte und das hätte fatale Folgen!" "Und wenn schon. Wenn ich nicht bei Taru bleiben kann, hat das auch fatale Folgen." "Es geht einfach nicht. Hör zu, ich kann dir noch 2, maximal 3 Wochen geben, aber dann musst du wirklich wieder nach Hause kommen." "Aber..." "War es nicht immer dein Wunsch, so zu werden wie deine Mutter?" "Das war, als ich ein Kind war!"  
  
"Aber du wolltest doch immer die Königin werden, oder?"  
  
"Das schaffe ich sowieso nie, warum soll ich mir da Mühe geben?" "Mit dieser Einstellung wirst du es nie weit bringen. Du kannst vielleicht nicht ändern, dass du eine Prinzessin bist, aber gerade wenn du regierst, kannst du eine Menge ändern." "Und Hotaru?" "Das ist wohl das Opfer." "Das ist es mir nicht wert." "Ein letztes Mal: du kannst es nicht ändern, ich kann es nicht ändern, niemand kann das. Aber du kannst versuchen, es besser zu machen als deine Eltern! Oder willst du vor dir selbst weglaufen?" [5] "Ich, ich..."  
  
"In drei Wochen komme ich wieder!" "Pluto!"  
  
Doch das Hologramm war bereits verschwunden. Chisa wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nein, sie hatte wirklich keine Wahl, sie musste in die Zukunft zurückkehren. Ihr Glück oder das der ganzen Erde- so gerne sie egoistisch gewesen wäre, sie wusste, dass sie ein wichtiges Rädchen im Getriebe war. Und sie war im Moment an der falschen Stelle im Getriebe. Aus den verbleibenden drei Wochen wollte sie das beste machen, dass sie konnte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Die Gläser waren weggeräumt und auch die sonstigen Spuren der Party waren beseitigt. "Spülen können wir morgen früh immer noch." meinte Michiru. "Okay, ich geh dann mal duschen und dann ins Bett." "Wann musst du denn morgen raus?"  
  
"Erst um zwei, Spätschicht."  
  
"Du hast es gut, ich darf mich schon um sieben aus dem Bett quälen" , murrte Haruka. "Wie auch immer, gute Nacht ihr beiden."  
  
"Oyasumi nasai!"  
  
Kaum war Hotaru im Flur, ließ Haruka sich auf die Couch fallen. "Ihr seid echt die Pest."  
  
"Vielen Dank" entgegnete Michiru, die gerade die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer zuzog. "Warum musstest du wieder eine Fete veranstalten? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das hasse."  
  
"Dafür hast du dich aber gut amüsiert."  
  
"Ich hatte ja auch keine andere Wahl."  
  
"Ach komm schon, so schlimm war es wirklich nicht. Woher kommen eigentlich die Rosen in der Küche?"  
  
"Och, die..." Haruka versuchte auszuweichen.  
  
Michiru kuschelte sie an sich und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. "Habe ich etwa Konkurrenz?"  
  
"So würde ich das nicht nennen..."  
  
"Raus mit der Sprache, sonst beiß' ich dich." "Was soll das denn jetzt heißem?"  
  
Sie begann, mit den Lippen ihrer Freundin zu spielen und sie zärtlich anzuknabbern. Plötzlich kniff Michiru sie mit den Zähnen in ihre Lippe.  
  
"Spinnst du?" "Ich sagte doch, ich beiße." [^__^ *lalala* *unschuldigguck* No comment!] "Du bist fies."  
  
"Von wem sind die Rosen?" Haruka rollte mit den Augen. "Von Mamoru." "Was?" Michiru begann, loszuprusten. "Das ist nicht lustig." "Finde ich schon. Der hat sich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt."  
  
"Jetzt hör endlich auf."  
  
Haruka warf ihre Freundin auf den Rücken und hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest.  
  
"Ich dachte, man soll nett zu Geburtstagskind sein und es nicht verarschen!" "Ach, bei uns zu Hause gelten doch sowieso keinerlei gesellschaftliche Regeln."  
  
"Was du nicht sagst."  
  
Sie begannen, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Nach einer Weile öffnete Michiru den Reißverschluß von Harukas Pulli und begann, ihren Bauch mit feuchten Küssen zu liebkosen.  
  
"Das kitzelt!" rief diese. "Stimmt, ich sollte ja nett zu dir sein und dich nicht mehr ärgern." säuselte die Türkishaarige, streifte ihr den Pullover über die Schultern und ließ ihre Hände über Harukas Rücken wandern, um schließlich mit einem gekonnten Handgriff ihren BH zu öffnen. [6]  
  
"Schon besser" , stellte Haruka fest. "Du Versuchsmacho!" "Was denn?"  
  
Na warte, dachte Michiru. Es war ja süß, wenn Haruka sich für die Dominante hielt. Die sie leider nicht war.  
  
Und so ließ sie ihre Hand unter die Jeans in ihren Slip wandern, worauf die Blonde leise begann zu zu stöhnen.  
  
"Noch immer so selbstsicher?"  
  
[Leider muss ich hier mal wieder abbrechen, das ist eine HotaruxChibi-Usa- Fanfiction... nicht, dass ich Haruka und Michiru irgendwie bevorzugen würde ^__-]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Als Hotaru ins Bad ging, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer noch immer an war. Andererseits bedeutete dies, dass es Chisa nicht so schlecht gehen konnte, wie sie dachte. Trotzdem, da war etwas, dass Hotaru nur erahnen, nicht aber klar benennen konnte. Und dieses etwas erdrückte sie beide langsam aber sicher.  
  
Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ ihren Körper von dem heißen Wasser berieseln.  
  
Als Hotaru fertig mit dem Duschen war, ihr Haar geföhnt und ein weißes Seidennachthemd angezogen hatte, schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur, um ihre Freundin nicht zu wecken, falls sie inzwischen doch eingeschlafen war.  
  
Doch das Licht brannte noch immer und Chibi-Usa saß mit roten Augen auf dem Bett.  
  
"Hi." Hotaru setzte sich zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir, Chi-chan?" "Ich muss zurück."  
  
Hotaru schluckte. Sie wusste, dass das kommen musste. Doch sie hatte nicht gewagt, daran zu denken, wann es soweit sein würde.  
  
"Wann?", fragte sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme. "Heute in drei Wochen kommt Pluto mich holen." "Pluto? Wie geht das denn?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Setsuna ist doch hier..." "Das ist doch jetzt egal. Ich... ich liebe dich, Hotaru. Ich will nicht gehen. Ich sterbe ohne dich!" "Sowas darfst du nicht denken. Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit?" "Willst du es mir noch schwerer machen?" "Gomen, aber für mich ist es auch..." 'Das Ende der Welt' dachte sie, "schwierig" sagte sie. "Du musst wenigstens nicht so einen dämlichen Thron besteigen."  
  
"Und trotzdem will ich dich nicht verlieren."  
  
Chisa zog ihre Freundin an sich und küsste sie innig.  
  
"Wir haben einfach keine Wahl, lass und das beste aus der Zeit machen, die wir noch haben."  
  
Hotaru unterdrückte die Tränen. Warum konnte nicht einmal etwas in ihrem Leben Bestand haben? Warum musste sich alles, was sie lieb gewonnen hatte, in Luft auflösen?  
  
"Ist das fair, Chisa? Nur so kurze Zeit?" "Jetzt werd' nicht melancholisch. Ich werde dich immer lieben, damit das klar ist!" "Aber..."  
  
"Hör doch einmal auf, über alles nachzudenken..."  
  
Hotaru schloss die Augen, als ihre Freundin ihr das Hemdchen, unter dem sie nur einen Slip trug, über den Kopf zog und begann, an ihren Brüsten zu saugen.  
  
Chibi-Usa zitterte; würde sie jemals wieder einen Menschen so lieben können, wie sie Hotaru liebte? Von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis heute, niemals hatte sie einem Menschen so sehr vertraut wie ihr.  
  
Ein Blick in Chisas Rehaugen ließ Hotaru wissen, dass ihre Freundin das härtere Los von ihnen beiden gezogen hatte. "Du brauchst nicht zu zittern. Ich bin bei dir, egal was kommt. Bitte, gib nicht auf!"  
  
Sie streifte ihrer Freundin durchs Haar, dessen Zopf sie öffnete, um die langen Blonden Strähnen auf ihrem Körper spüren zu können und zog ihr das Shirt, dass sie bereits hochgeschoben hatte, über den Kopf und streichelte ihren Oberkörper, bis sie ihr schließlich den Slip herunterschob und mit dem Finger in sie eindrang...  
  
FIN Chapter V  
  
^__^ Wenn's am schönsten ist, soll man aufhören! Jetzt noch die Nachträge zu den [c] (Kommentaren):  
  
1. Das musste mal gesagt sein, Misa! Hier im dm-Markt kursiert nämlich eine Palette von Fa-Deo, das nach Opaaftershave stinkt. Ich hatte mir das Ding in "Sport" (stand nicht "for men" oder so drauf) geholt und dachte, das müsse so stinken, bis Kathi sich nach Sport wunderte, dass ihres (irgendwas oranges, kenne mich da net so aus) auch so stank *g*  
  
2. Was Haruka nicht weiß: die Vitrine und die Autos sind von Hikari geklaut ^_^  
  
3. Der Mashi hat sich einfach so in die Story gedrängt... das ist wohl der Fluch des MashiMaro, er kontrolliert mich schon...  
  
4. Wie war das noch mal, Nong Nooch? (waaaaah, was denkt ihr jetzt...-__-)  
  
5. Warum erinnert mich das jetzt an den "König der Löwen" ?!?!  
  
6.*winke Azumi* Ich musste daran denken, wie's war, als ich dem Giftzwerg damals erzählt habe, wie das mit dem BH-einhändig-öffnen geht ("Was? Wie hat sie dir das gezeigt?"-"So in etwa *giftzwergbhauszieh*"- "Waaaaaaaaaaas?")... Giftzwerg= Pseudonym für meine Ex, müsste man mal in den Thesaurier (so heißt der doch, oda?) eingeben, obwohl, "Paul's Freundin" ist auch nicht schlecht. "Kataka-Face" ist noch imma das beste (auch wenn's nicht mehr drauf hört)... das reicht jetzt aber!  
  
Was fehlt denn noch?  
  
Ach genau, mailt mir, ich bin von Verrückten umgeben! Wie immer an skygoddess@gmx.de bzw. skygoddess@freenet.de [muss die Mailaddy wahrscheinlich wechseln, also eher letzteres]!  
  
Ja ne, ja doch, Yukio 


	6. Reason for Breathing VI

Reason for Breathing III  
  
6.1  
  
Schon halb zwei... Setsuna sah seufzend auf die Uhr in der Bar, in der sie nun schon eine ganze Weile gesessen und versucht hatte, genug zu trinken, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Doch war das wirklich das, was sie wollte?  
  
~Pluto?~  
  
War sie jetzt schon so besoffen, dass sie Stimmen hörte?  
  
~Sailor Pluto!~ Sie sah sich in der Bar um. In der Ecke saß eine Gruppe Teenager, die um diese Zeit eigentlich nichts dort zu suchen hatten, aber von niemandem rausgeschmissen wurden. Es war nicht mehr besonders voll, die meisten Gäste waren zwischen Mitternacht uns ein Uhr gegangen.  
  
Darunter auch ein Kerl, der ihr einen Drink spendiert und mit lasziven Blicken seine Telefonnummer zugeschoben hatte.  
  
Setsuna hatte ihn und seine Flirtversuche einfach ignoriert, bis er nach einer Viertelstunde endlich begriffen hatte, dass er bei ihr auf Granit biss.  
  
Was jetzt? Am besten war es, entschied sie, nach Hause zu fahren und ins Bett zu gehen, denn sie hatte in - flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr- sechseinhalb Stunden am Arbeitsplatz zu sein, möglichst ausgeschlafen.  
  
Bei einem weiteren Blick durch den Raum blieben ihre Augen an einem langen, blonden Haarschopf, gefolgt von braunen Locken hängen.  
  
"Heh, ihr beiden!" Ihre eigene Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder, schien unwirklich und meilenweit weg. War sie überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein oder träumte sie?  
  
"Setsuna-san!" Makoto und Minako steuerten auf sie zu und setzten sich auf die freien Hocker neben ihr.  
  
"Ich dachte, du musst noch einen Entwurf fertig kriegen?"  
  
Warum mussten die auch immer so neugierig sein?  
  
"Habe ich schon erledigt", antwortete sie apathisch.  
  
Makoto, die ihr langes Haar offen trug, sah sie forschend an. "Ist auch alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Setsuna überlegte, wie sie den beiden und ihrer Inquisition entkommen konnte, fand aber keine Alternative, außer sitzen zu bleiben oder sich unhöflicher weise zu verabschieden.  
  
"Oder hast du wieder..." ,deutete Minako an. "Was habe ich?" "Naja, mit Mamoru hast du ja auch..."  
  
Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der ihr zu Kopf stieg, vielleicht war es aber auch nur ihr ureigenes Temperament, das sie dazu veranlasste, dieses Mal vor den Inners nicht die mysteriöse Schweigsame zu spielen.  
  
"Wollt ihr mir unterstellen, mit jedem Kerl ins Bett zu springen, der mir über den Weg läuft?"  
  
Schweigen. Musste sie sich das überhaupt bieten lassen? Warum war sie überhaupt hier, wie konnte sie jemals in so eine Situation geraten?  
  
Wegen der Mission, den Talismanen war sie einst in die Vergangenheit gereist. Das war jetzt schon Jahre her und die Mission längst erfüllt. Wer brauchte sie hier schon noch?  
  
"Denkt doch was ihr wollt."  
  
Setsuna schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rauschte, wenn auch ein bisschen benommen, aus der Kneipe.  
  
Wo fuhr um diese Zeit noch ein Bus? Sie blickte sich auf der Straße um, die in der Nacht belebter schien als am Tag: Leuchtreklamen drängten sich ihr auf, überall war es überfüllt, dreckig, laut.  
  
Schließlich fand sie eine Bushaltestelle. Wenn der Plan noch gültig war- in der Dunkelheit ließ sich nicht alles erkennen und es kam oft vor, dass die Pläne ausgewechselt wurden- sollte in zwanzig Minuten ein Bus kommen. Sie setzte sich in das leere Bushäuschen; um diese Zeit fuhr niemand mehr in so eine abgelegene Gegend Tokyos.  
  
Setsuna schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht auf den Lärm der Stadt zu hören. Sollte sie nicht doch Haruka anrufen und fragen, ob sie sie abholen könne? Nicht um diese Zeit, und nicht wenn noch ein Bus fuhr... ~Pluto?~  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand sie in einem schwarzen Raum, nein, es war Nichtmals ein Raum, vielmehr eine schwarze, dimensionslose Ebene.  
  
Vor ihr stand ihr Alter Ego, Sailor Pluto. Also hatte sie sich die Stimme nicht eingebildet...  
  
"Was..." "Die Prinzessin muss zurückkehren."  
  
"Was habe ich damit zu tun?" "Setsuna Meio, dich wird es nicht mehr lange geben."  
  
"Aber... bedeutet das, dass ich..."  
  
"Du wirst mit ihr in die Zukunft zurückkehren, dort wirst du gebraucht." "Wie kannst du denn mit mir reden, wenn ich nicht in der Zukunft bin?"  
  
"Ich existiere in der Zeit, in der die kleine Lady bereits erwachsen ist, also in der Zeit, aus der sie zu euch gekommen ist. Du bist aber damals aus einer Zeit vor meiner gekommen,  
  
und genau dorthin wirst du auch wieder reisen. Das wolltest du doch, oder?"  
  
"Ja..." "Rede einfach mit der kleinen Lady..."  
  
Setsuna zitterte, doch als sie die Augen öffnete, saß sie zu ihrer Beruhigung wieder an der Bushaltestelle. Sie hatte die ganzen Jahre über wissen müssen, dass sie nicht ewig in dieser Zeit verweilen konnte.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb nie wirklich versucht, sich dort eine Existenz, eine Familie, einen Freundeskreis aufzubauen. Sie blieb doch immer die Kriegerin der Zeit, und die Zeit für sie nie proportional. Nie hätte sie jemandem so sehr vertrauen können, dass sie ihm erzählen konnte, wer sie wirklich war.  
  
Ihr Leben wäre eine Lüge gewesen- aber wäre es das nicht sowieso geworden?  
  
So hatte sie jedenfalls nichts,um das es ihr Leid tat, es aufzugeben. Sie hatte niemandem vertrauen können außer sich selbst.  
  
Und anderen Kriegerinnen. Bei einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr schickte sie einen stummen Fluch gen Himmel- was immer ihr Alter Ego getan hatte, der Bus war eindeutig schon vorbei gefahren.  
  
Sie kramte eine alte Telefonkarte aus ihrer Tasche und lief zur nächsten Telefonzelle. Ein letztes Mal beteuerte sie es, sich noch immer kein Auto geleistet zu haben. Doch war das jetzt nicht egal? Sie brauchte nie wieder das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein, dass sie während der Missionen gewesen war. Jeden Plan, den sie ausgeklügelt hatte, wussten Uranus und Neptun zu durchkreuzen. Das hatte zwar oft geholfen, aber die "Outers", wie es die anderen ausdrückten, hatte es dadurch nie gegeben: da waren Uranus und Neptun, eine nervtötende Pluto und Saturn, die ihnen am Rockzipfel hing. Und privat hatte es auch immer genauso ausgesehen. Ihre "Familie" war nichts als eine Illusion gewesen: Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama und Setsuna- mama!  
  
Das war doch entschieden eine Mama zuviel...  
  
Setsuna atmete auf, als die Telefonzelle ihr noch Guthaben auf der Karte, die sie schon für abgelaufen gehalten hatte, anzeigte.  
  
Bald musste sie Haruka nicht mehr darum bitten, sie abzuholen... sie wählte und hörte bald darauf das Freizeichen.  
  
"Nimm ab, komm schon..."  
  
"Moshi moshi?; tönte ihr eine entnervte Michiru entgegen. "Hi, hier ist Setsuna... hab' ich euch geweckt?" "Nein!" meckerte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
  
Natürlich, warum sollten die beiden an Harukas Geburtstag auch brav im Bett liegen? Setsuna seufzte. Sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, entweder sie ließ sich abholen oder wartete auf den nächsten Bus, der um sechs Uhr morgens fuhr. Fürs Taxi hatte sie nicht mehr genug Geld dabei...  
  
"Gibst du mir mal Haruka?"  
  
"Mh..." Schweigen. Hatte Michiru aufgelegt? Warum auch nicht, so unverschämt sie war, mitten in der Nacht anzurufen, hätte Setsuna es verstehen können.  
  
"Taxiunternehmen Tenou zu ihren Diensten..."  
  
"Ich sitze in Shinjuku fest, könntest du..."  
  
"Dich abholen? Glaubst du eigentlich, ich habe sonst keine Hobbies?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, was soll ich denn machen?" "Draußen in der Kälte rumsitzen, wie du es verdient hast!"  
  
Leise drang ein gezischtes "Haruka" durch den Hörer. "Okay okay, ich kann in zwanzig Minuten da sein, wenn der Verkehr normal ist..."  
  
Kichern und ein geflüstertes "Verkehr" im Hintergrund. War Michiru betrunken oder sich einfach nicht darüber bewusst, wie gut die Verbindung war?  
  
"Danke, dafür schulde ich dir etwas."  
  
"Selbst wenn ich im sterben läge, irgendwer käme sicher noch auf die Idee, mich zu stören. Bis gleich... "  
  
"Ähm Haruka?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt, wo du hinfahren musst?"  
  
"Wohin denn?" "Die Bushaltestelle an der Ecke vor diesem komischen..." -sie sah sich um- "Puff." "Willst du mich verarschen?"  
  
"Nein! Weißt du, wo du hin musst?"  
  
"Ich werd's schon finden."  
  
6.2  
  
Hotaru  
  
Als ich um halb elf erwachte und sie nicht mehr neben mir lag, hatte ich beinahe geglaubt, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, ich nie so nahe bei mir gespürt haben konnte...  
  
Vielleicht wäre es so auch besser gewesen, so hätte ich nie den Schmerz spüren können, der nun tief in meiner Brust lag.  
  
Doch eine Nachricht, die ich auf dem Nachttisch fand, sagte mir, dass sie zu Mamoru und Usagi wollte. Wie konnte sie ihnen nur vergeben, nach allem, was passiert war?  
  
So sehr ich mich bemüht hatte, zu mehr als Gleichgültigkeit ihnen gegenüber war ich nicht mehr fähig.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war mir soviel Glück einfach nicht gegönnt, vielleicht hatte ich, die glücklich sein sollte, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war, nicht mehr verdient.  
  
Spielte es überhaupt noch eine Rolle, ob ich sie jemals geliebt hatte?  
  
Wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurück kehrte, wurde sie die Königin und würde mich sicher bald vergessen...  
  
Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass unsere Liebe aussichtslos war. Aber ich war zu egoistisch, liebte sie zu sehr, als dass ich sie jemals hätte abweisen können- auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass meine Liebe nur ihr Verderben war.  
  
Es hatte Ärger mit Mamoru und Bunny gegeben, es würde Ärger mit ihren Eltern geben... und alles wieder einmal wegen meinem Egoismus.  
  
Wie in Trance nahm ich das Klopfen an der Tür wahr, ignorierte es jedoch.  
  
Was bedeutete mir diese Welt schon noch, wenn ich sie nie wieder sehen konnte? Ich hätte sterben sollen, dann hätte ich allen eine Menge erspart.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
Mein Name, doch niemand sprach ihn so aus wie sie es tat. Es half nichts, ich musste aus meiner Resignation erwachen... ich setze mich im Bett auf und rief "Herein"  
  
Setsuna betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Hatte sie jemals einen Menschen so sehr geliebt wie ich? Hatte sie jemals solchen Schmerz verspürt wie ich?  
  
War das nicht schließlich alles egal und wir waren Gegenstände, die einfach zu funktionieren hatten?  
  
"Ich werde mit Chisa in meine Zeit zurückkehren."  
  
Nein, geh nicht. Warum du auch? Ich sehe es ein, sie hatte mir schon vor langer Zeit erklärt, dass sie eines Tages gehen musste. Doch genauso wie den Gedanken, Chisa zu verlieren, hatte ich versucht, es zu verdrängen.  
  
6.2  
  
Michiru  
  
Sechs Uhr morgens.  
  
Man sollte meinen, ich sei müde, aber auch als die an meiner Seite spät in der Nacht einschlief, ließen meine Gedanken mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
Was brachte es also noch, im Bett zu liegen. Wecken könnte ich sie ohnehin nicht, wie sie da in die Decke eingekuschelt liegt und in gleichmäßigen Zügen atmet. Also entschließe ich mich dazu, zu duschen und danach ein wenig am Strand, der direkt hinter unserem Haus begann, spazieren zu gehen. Vielleicht würde das Meer mir meine Ruhe wiedergeben können...  
  
Erst als ich durch den Sand promeniere, bemerke ich die Kälte, die diesen Wintermorgen beherrscht. Der Wind fährt durch meinen Mantel und lässt mich ein wenig frösteln.  
  
Auch die See ist stürmisch- wie meine Gedanken, aber zwischen all das mischt sich eine erfreuliche frische Klarheit- keine Andeutungen, keine Vermutungen, keine Visionen mehr, die mich aufwühlen.  
  
Chisa musste zurückkehren.  
  
Doch mit der Gischt der Wellen, die auf den Sand peitscht, kommen neue Fragen auf.  
  
War das alles überhaupt gerecht?  
  
Hatte nicht jeder Mensch das Recht, über sein eigenes Leben zu bestimmen? Nun, ich für meinen Teil hatte mein Schicksal als willkommen begrüßt. Durch die Mission habe ich Haruka, die wichtigste Person meines Lebens kennen gelernt, und so hatte ich gar keinen Grund, mich gegen mein Schicksal zu stellen.  
  
Damals hätte ich mir nie träumen können, das wir jemals so glücklich zusammen leben könnten wie wir es nun bereits seit Jahren taten.  
  
Wohin gegen Chisa und Hotaru, das Kind, dass wir mit all unserer Liebe erzogen hatten, sich schon trennen mussten, kaum da sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Des Schicksals wegen.  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig, in der Kälte spazieren zu gehen?"  
  
Ich drehe mich um und blicke in ein Paar funkelnde Augen.  
  
"Und warum rennst du mir hinterher?" "Weil du mich geweckt hast." "Deswegen musst du auch nach draußen?"  
  
"So werden wir wenigstens beide krank."  
  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und umarme sie.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Nein, jetzt zu reden, wäre falsch. Sie weiß selbst, dass diese Welt nicht fair ist. Sie es nicht sein kann, denn der sicherste Weg ins Verderben ist, es immer allen recht machen zu wollen.  
  
Zärtlich spiele ich mit ihrer Unterlippe. Und ich spüre, dass ich sie noch immer genauso liebe wie bei unserem ersten Treffen. Daran hätte sich auch nichts geändert, wäre eine von uns im Kampf umgekommen.  
  
Denn es ist nicht die Zeit die man mit jemandem verbringt, oder der Ort, an dem man sich trifft- es sind einzig und allein die Gefühle, die zählen.  
  
  
  
6.2  
  
Setsuna  
  
Immer wieder hatte ich mich in dieser Welt zurück in meine Zeit gewünscht. Doch nun, wo ich die Tage, bis ich Abschied von ihr nehme, an einer Hand abzählen kann, frage ich mich immer wieder, wieso ich nicht etwas besseres aus dieser Zeit gemacht habe.  
  
Vielleicht würde ich dann jetzt gar nicht gehen wollen... aber will ich das jetzt denn wirklich?  
  
Ich habe sie alle in mein Herz geschlossen, aber ihre Welt ist nicht meine, wird es nie sein. In dieser Zeit kann ich nie die sein, die ich wirklich bin.  
  
Doch auch in der Abgeschiedenheit, in der ich zuvor gelebt hatte, war ich nicht wirklich ich. Ich hasste die anderen dafür, dass sie einander hatten, vertrauen konnten, während ich in Einsamkeit die Pforte bewachen musste.  
  
Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich mehr aus meinem Leben hätte machen können- und ich werde machen, was ich will- endlich mein eigenes Leben leben!  
  
Es war dumm von mir, zu glauben, dass man sich dem Schicksal fügen muss.  
  
Man kann nicht beeinflussen, in welche Zeit oder in welche Gesellschaft man geboren wird, man kann nicht beeinflussen, was man fühlt, aber man kann versuchen, das beste aus allem zu machen.  
  
  
  
6.2  
  
Haruka  
  
Gab es denn keine Alternative?  
  
Müssen sie uns wirklich verlassen?  
  
Natürlich wusste Setsuna, dass sie früher oder später zurückkehren musste. Und so handelte sie auch. Und Chibi-Usa?  
  
Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Liebe zu Hotaru keine Chance hatte, auch wenn sie erwidert wurde. Und trotzdem hat sie es versucht.  
  
Vielleicht ist es Dummheit, aber ich hätte genauso gehandelt. Was ist schon Schicksal?  
  
Sofern es dieses 'Schicksal' gibt, woher kommt es?  
  
Wie kann man sich etwas ergeben, über das man nichts weiß?  
  
Den Weg des geringsten Widerstand gehen ist immer eine bequeme Lösung. Wenn man sich selbst verlieren will.  
  
Die Welt ist leichter, wenn man sich anpasst- wäre ich nicht mit Michiru zusammen und würde im Röckchen vor Mamoru herumtanzen (was für eine perverse Vorstellung!), er wurde mich sicherlich nicht mehr beschimpfen.  
  
Ist es das wirklich wert?  
  
Chisa wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit mit Hotaru haben würde, aber sie ist trotzdem gekommen, gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern.  
  
Es hätte auch anders kommen können... wenn man etwas wenigstens versucht hat, kann man sich nicht vorwerfen, nichts getan zu haben, um darauf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken...  
  
Und schließlich hätte auch alles anders kommen können... vielleicht gibt es sie immer noch, die Chance auf ein glückliches Leben für die beiden?  
  
Ich stehe auf und sehe in ein Paar leuchtend blauer Augen. Auch für uns gab es schlechtere Zeiten...  
  
Die Welt ist nicht, wie sie in Märchen dargestellt wird- aber etwas gutes gibt es immer- man muss nur daran glauben.  
  
6.2  
  
Chisa  
  
Jetzt ist es also soweit... warum muss ich gehen, auch wenn ich alles getan habe, um glücklich sein zu können? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, ich wäre von Anfang an zu Hause geblieben, um ihr nun den Schmerz zu ersparen?  
  
Es war naiv, zu glauben, dass ich ewig bei ihr bleiben könne. Aber im Ernst. Ich bereue nichts.  
  
Ein Augenblick, so perfekt, dass man ein ganzes Leben von seiner Liebe leben kann... das war alles, das ich von Anfang an wollte.  
  
Vielleicht ist mir auch, trotz Adelstitel, nicht mehr beschieden. Was sind denn schließlich Namen und Zeit, wenn man jemanden aus ganzem Herzen liebt?  
  
  
  
6.3  
  
-Epilog-  
  
Nun bin ich also Königin. Da angelangt, wo ich schon immer hingehörte. Auf diesem mit Diamanten besetzten Thron, mit unzähligen Dienern, die tun, was ich will, in meinem riesigen, bis in die kleinste Ecke blankpolierten Palast, in dem man vom Boden essen könnte.  
  
Ich dachte immer, ich könnte jetzt, einen Tag nach der Krönungszeremonie, tun was ich wollte. Aber egal wie man es drehte, ich war immer noch die Königin.  
  
Aber ich habe ihr damals versprochen, nicht aufzugeben.  
  
Das war wohl das einzige, was ich noch für sie tun konnte. Und ihr das Versprechen geben, mir keinen Traumprinzen zu suchen. Meine Prinzessin lebte in einer anderen Welt als meiner, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich ihr jemals die Treue brechen würde.  
  
"Eure Majestät?"  
  
Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein nervtötender Gesandter, der unwichtige Probleme mit mir besprechen will. Aber das gehörte nunmal zu meinen Aufgaben.  
  
"Herein."  
  
In die Tür trat eine alte Bekannte. Ihr dunkelgrünes Haar glänzte, als sie sich zum Fenster neben mir begab und die Sonne einige Strähnen streifte.  
  
"Pluto?" "Prinzessin, nein, Königin." "Setz' dich doch, ich hasse dieses ganze Brimborium. Wir sind doch Freunde."  
  
"Majestät, ihr seid zu gütig." "Hör' auf damit, zwischen uns hat sich nichts verändert."  
  
Das hatte es, und das wussten wir beide ganz genau. Auch wenn ich das Oberhaupt des Königreichs war, konnte ich nicht plötzlich die Monarchie stürzen, das Denkmuster, das in den Köpfen festgebrannt war, auslöschen. Das Volk wollte eine Königin, dann musste es auch eine bekommen.  
  
Pluto wartete darauf, dass ich sie zum Sprechen aufforderte.  
  
"Worum geht es?" "Ich habe..." Sie senkte den Blick "Ich habe mir erlaubt, sie auf eine Spazierfahrt durch die Stadt einzuladen. Der Wagen wartet vor dem Palast." "Wozu?" "Das werdet Ihr sehen, wenn Ihr mitkommt. Es ist eine Überraschung."  
  
Was gab es schon in meinem Leben, dass mich überraschen konnte?  
  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" "Dahin, wo Eure Eltern euch nie haben gehen lassen."  
  
Während der Fahrt durch Crystal Tokyo überlegte ich krampfhaft, worum es sich bei Plutos Überraschung handeln konnte. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein undefinierbares Lächeln. Noch immer ganz die Mysteriöse.  
  
Schließlich wurde mir vom Chauffeur die Tür geöffnet und wir traten vor ein Haus von einer Größe, wie es bei mir am Palast vielleicht einem Schuppen entsprechen würde.  
  
Verwundert sah ich mich um. Wir waren am äußersten Rand der Stand gelandet!  
  
"Was soll ich denn hier?" "Ihr werdet erwartet."  
  
Pluto winkte mir ermutigend zu, als sie wieder in den Wagen stieg und mich allein stehen ließ.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
  
"Chisa."  
  
Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch bevor ich meine Bewegungen koordinieren konnte, stand sie vor mir.  
  
Glatte, schwarze Haare, die das Sonnenlicht und tiefblaue Augen, die meine Liebe zu ihr reflektierten.  
  
"Aber du darfst doch nicht..." "Du meinst, ich bin die Kriegerin der Stille. Wer macht hier die Gesetze?"  
  
"Ja, aber..." "Hast du mich vergessen?" "Wie könnte ich." "Du durftest damals auch nicht weg, aber jetzt darfst du darüber entscheiden, ob ich bei dir bleiben darf."  
  
"Da fragst du noch?"  
  
Und ich merkte, dass wir uns manchmal alle in den von der Gesellschaft vorgegebenen Gedankengängen verirren. Aber dass es immer wieder Ereignisse gibt, die einen aufrütteln und dazu bringen, dass man sich fragt, wer man eigentlich ist.  
  
Und die Antwort lautet bei jedem gleich: in keinem Fall 'die Anderen' !  
  
FIN  
  
Hi Leute!  
  
Es ist geschafft ^_^ Und ich habe doch nicht, wie ich zuerst dachte, bis Dezember gebraucht. Ich denke, ein Vorwort hätte die Story kaputt gemacht, deswegen schreibe ich hier.  
  
In diesem letzten Kapitel geht die Handlung verloren, dass könnt ihr jetzt als positiv oder negativ sehen. Aber ich denke, eine große Abschiedsszene braucht das ganze nunmal nicht, die Gedanken der einzelnen Leute sind viel mehr wert, als man in ein bisschen Gefühlsduselei hätte unterbringen können.  
  
Vielleicht denken jetzt auch einige, das hier ist ein Happy End. Für mich ist es ein offenes Ende. Ich kann nicht mit ganzem Herzen eine Geschichte schreiben, die auf realen Problemen basiert und das ganze dann mit einem -irrational unwirklichen- Happy End beenden. Ich weigere mich strikt, daran zu glauben, dass im Leben irgendwann "alles gut" wird- es gibt Höhen und Tiefen, aber das Leben ist nicht durchweg positiv. Das hat etwas von dieser "Wenn du alles gibst, dann kommst du einmal ins Paradies"- These, und die ist noch von niemandem nachgewiesen worden.  
  
Ich hätte eine Abschiedsszene- die es sicherlich gab- schreiben können und beschreiben können, wie die beiden getrennt voneinander leben. Dann wäre es ein "schlechtes" Ende gewesen. Leider gibt es aber nicht immer nur schwarz oder weiß.  
  
Für mich liest sich diese Fanfiction wie ein Tagebuch, ich habe tatsächlich eine ganze Menge darin verarbeitet, was vielen wieder eine Basis für Kritik bieten wird. Aber wem's nicht passt:ich zwinge niemandem, mein Zeugs zu lesen und wem die Storyline nicht passt, der soll sich eine eigene Fanfiction schreiben.  
  
Und schließlich möchte ich diesen letzten Teil wieder Nuggi widmen, denn ohne Muse kann ich net schreiben ^_-  
  
Anschließend kopiere ich hier einmal den Songtext zu "Reason for Breathing" von Babyface rein. Der Song entspricht meiner Laune, als ich die Story begonnen habe und so entstand der Titel. Deswegen gehört der Text für mich einfach dazu und ersetzt vielleicht auch ein bisschen das Stück, in dem Taru nach Chisas Rückkehr in die Zukunft von ihr getrennt ist und über das ich nicht geschrieben habe.  
  
Wer mir mailen will, das macht das unter skygoddess@gmx.net ; das ist jetzt endgültig meine neue Mailaddy, nachdem ich mit der anderen Probleme hatte.  
  
Man liest sich, Ja Ne, Yukio 24. 11. 02.  
  
"Reason For Breathing"  
  
If I cried like a baby would you change your mind?  
  
If I told you I'm crazy would you come running back to me?  
  
The harder I try to break away, the more I get lost in yesterday  
  
The man that you know is just a shell, living without your life is hell  
  
I turn on the radio just to take the hurt away  
  
Another night and I'm missing you  
  
Girl, it's killing me, well  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I don't wanna die tonight, but I think I might be going down  
  
'Cause the only one I ever cared about is nowhere to be found  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes 'cause I might not see the light of day  
  
I'm almost out of air  
  
You're my reason for breathing  
  
You're my reason for breathing  
  
I don't wanna go clubbing, I got no one to dance with me  
  
I don't wanna go shopping, I got no one to spend my money on  
  
Spending my time with one glass of wine  
  
Playing solitaire just to ease my mind  
  
Poured one for you, but I drank that too  
  
Anything to kill the pain of losing you  
  
I turn on the radio just to take the hurt away  
  
Another night and I'm missing you  
  
Girl, it's killing me  
  
[Chorus 3x]  
  
So I'm reaching out on this distant line  
  
Hoping deep inside your heart's gonna find a reason  
  
To keep me breathing  
  
But I'm lost in this pain and I don't have much time  
  
I'm so tired of walking this same old line  
  
So I'm taking my pride, gonna throw it aside  
  
Please let me breathe girl, I'm sorry  
  
[Chorus 2x]  
  
Baby girl, don't leave me standing here  
  
I'm barely breathing, girl, I'm running out of air  
  
Baby girl, don't leave me standing here  
  
I'm barely breathing, girl, I'm running out of air  
  
by Babyface 


End file.
